The Death and the Snowflake
by Sir Godot
Summary: Even in death Haku didn't find peace. So why not become a Soul Reaper? Walking on a path filled with battles and trials, Haku strives to find the home and the friends he always longed for. But can his wish really come true? HIATUS/REWRITE
1. Arc 1: Ending and Beginnings

**Welcome to the first chapter of "The Death and the Snowflake". This FF will have Haku as the main character, but the Bleach cast will play a major role (perhaps I'll also integrate some Naruto characters). The story is set roughly two years before Ichigo and his friends enter Soul Society to save Rukia, but there'll already be a timeskip in this chapter. And now, enjoy the chapter^^**

**Faroush**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **When Haku died he didn't pass on peacefully. After meeting a shinigami, his afterlife becomes suddenly much more interesting. What kind of adventure awaits Haku on his new journey? Will he find friends and maybe even love? What role will Haku play in the Winter War? Only time will tell…

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
_"Flashback"_  
**"Zanpakuto Speech"  
****'Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Please R&R!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

_xxxxx  
__Wave Country – Battle on the Bridge  
__xxxxx_

Haku looked down on what was once his body. Technically it still was, however, Haku was kinda, well, detached. There was a chain hanging from his chest which probably once connected him to his body, but now it was broken and hung down and slowly disintegrated, which he didn't know yet. He knew he was dead. How could he not be? He had taken an attack that was meant to finish Zabuza, the most important person in Haku's life. The young ice-user hadn't hesitated when he had to make the choice between Zabuza's and his own life.

However, it seemed like all his actions were in vain. Soon after his death Gato appeared along with his army of thugs, ready to finish things. Haku should have been angry at the short business man for kicking his corpse, but he was too focused on what happened afterwards.

The young blond shinobi, Naruto, cried for him. Haku was stunned. Someone was crying for him? Somebody… saw him as an important person? What was this feeling? He had once felt like this. Haku felt truly happy. When was the last time he had he felt like this? Back in the old days, when he had been travelling with Zabuza-sama…

But something even more incredible happened. Zabuza, Haku's father figure, the man called 'Demon of the Mist' was… crying?

'He did care for me after all… I just wished things wouldn't have to end like this. I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I failed you. And now my failure will cost you your life and your dream.'

Haku watched in silent amazement how Zabuza tore through the ranks of the mercenaries with nothing but a kunai in his mouth. With a powerful swing he chopped Gato's head off, however, the weapons sticking out of his body showed clearly that his life was forfeit. But he still struggled; determined to return to the spot where Haku's corpse was lying. Kakashi granted the dying man's last wish and carried him to Haku's own body where he lay him down. Haku stood at the side of the dying Zabuza and listened to his last words.

"I wish I could go where you go Haku… Farewell… And thank you… for every… thing…"

Zabuza's eyes slowly closed. He was dead. And besides him kneed a young boy who cried for the first time since his parent's death. Now he had lost his true father too.

"Farewell Zabuza-sama. You'll always remain in my heart. I promise."

_

* * *

_

xxxxx

_In the evening  
__xxxxx_

A lot of things had happened. Wave Country had been freed, the bridge got a name and Zabuza and him were buried. Haku felt grateful for this. A grave was more than he had expected. But what now? Haku was lost in thoughts as he sat beside his own grave.

'I'm clearly dead, and there's no one else besides me that walks around as a ghost. No one can see or hear me. What the hell am I supposed to do? If only Zabuza-sama was here…'

Suddenly a mysterious voice was directly besides him.

"So you're the one that emits reiatsu like crazy…"

Haku spun around, his reflexes still as sharp as when he was alive. However, the person that spoke to him had no problems evading him.

"That's not really a nice way to greet someone. I'm just here to do my job."

Now Haku got a look at his "attacker" for the first time. He had blond hair with a bang of it covering almost half of his face. He wore an outfit completely black, consisting of a kimono top and hakama pants. In his right hand was a sword, which only strengthened Haku's belief that this man was an enemy.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

The blond man sighed. Why did his jobs always have to be so complicated?

"My name is Izuru Kira. And I'm a shinigami."

When Kira saw the incredulous look on his target's face he knew that this would take some time.

* * *

_xxxxx  
__Later that day, Soul Society - Rukongai  
__xxxxx_

Well, that had been… interesting. Haku sat down on a hill in the area called Rukongai. Apparently there were several districts, but Haku had arrived only recently, and he hadn't spoken with any of the inhabitants yet. The blond soul reaper, Kira, had explained to him what had happened to Haku.

After his death Haku had become an unsent soul that would've turned into a being called 'Hollow' if he hadn't received a 'konso', a soul burial, from the shinigami. And aforementioned Hollows were always looking for unsent souls with high reiatsu, spiritual pressure. And Haku happened to have quite a lot of it; apparently it was enough to be a seated officer among the ranks of the shinigami.

Kira had been very vague when he explained the system of Soul Society, saying that when Haku became a shinigami (he said it was almost certain he would) he would receive lectures about it at academy. The blond shinigami had even promised to tell the patrol about him, so Haku wouldn't have to spend years in the districts until he was discovered. The former shinobi was glad he had met such a nice shinigami. Haku only wished they hadn't parted like they did.

But Haku still thought he deserved the black eye for calling him 'a beautiful lady'. Honestly, why did everyone mistake him for a girl just because he liked the color pink? Haku was sure there were others who thought so as well. He didn't know this thought caused the captain of the 8th division of the Gotei 13 to sneeze loudly.

Although Haku was quite absorbed in thought he still noticed the two approaching energies. What had that shinigami called in? Reiatsu? It felt quite similar to chakra, but it was permanently active and not like chakra only melded when needed for jutsus.

"What can I do for you shinigami-san?" Asked Haku without turning around.

The two soul reaper looked surprised at the young boy. Sensing reiatsu signatures was an advanced technique and shouldn't be that easy for a soul that came here just recently. Since the Rukongai was huge they had been patrolling for a while, thus Kira hadn't been able to get into contact with them. It was pure coincidence that the two shinigami had found Haku, his spiritual pressure while high for a new soul was nowhere that noticeable enough to sense it on a large scale like the Rukongai.

"Well, as you probably know we're the shinigami patrolling the area. When my partner and I noticed a large spiritual power we decided to investigate it. Did the shinigami who sent you here tell you anything?" One of the shinigami spoke.

"Yes, he did. He told me the basics of this world and about the fight between shinigami and hollows. He also mentioned I have quite a lot of this so-called 'Spiritual Pressure'."

"Indeed, and you meet all criteria to enrol in the shinigami academy. What do you think, do you want to become a Soul Reaper?" The other shinigami asked.

Haku was prepared for this question. He had been thinking about this ever since he had been sent here. But what should he do? Without Zabuza-sama, his purpose in life was lost. For a brief moment he had hoped that Zabuza's soul had also found its way to this place, but Haku's hopes had been crushed. For some reason Zabuza's soul never appeared to be sent by a shinigami. The young ice user was still silent. What should he do?

"You are more than a tool!"

Haku's eyes widened when he remembered the words the blond shinobi had said to him. How could he have forgotten them so fast? Haku stood up and turned around to face the two shinigami. He would use this chance he was given. With eyes full of resolve he said,

"I accept. I want to become a shinigami."

_

* * *

_

xxxxx

_Shinigami Academy – 2 years later  
__xxxxx_

With a sad smile Haku closed his diary. Two years had passed since that fateful day. But even after all this time he still looked like he did on the day he died, only his clothing had changed. He had enrolled at the shinigami academy and learned a lot about Soul Society. With his former training Haku excelled in most areas of the academy, since most of the chakra control exercises were also based on the mind. Most teachers called him a genius, but Haku didn't like to be called a 'genius' or a 'prodigy'. He had seen one shinobi who was called the 'dead-last' surpassing him with pure willpower. Such titles only brought conflict among equals. This was probably one of the reasons why Haku had no real friends in the academy. Sure, he had his classmates and comrades, but no one was more than an acquaintance.

'I wonder what you would say now Zabuza-sama… Me being afraid of opening up to people. I guess I'm still the same little child you took in all those years ago.'

With a sigh Haku got up and headed towards the academy building. However, when he and several other students were crossing the schoolyard a flashing light in the sky caught their attention. At the same moment as the flash started dying down, an emergency warning was transmitted to the whole Soul Society via kido.

**"Warning, warning! Outsiders have entered Seireitei! All squad members are to return to their headquarters immediately for further information! Everyone else is to remain at their assigned post!"**

Haku was surprised. Outsiders attacking the Seireitei? What was the meaning of this? Furthermore some things didn't add up. Apparently these guys had entered from the Rukongai, the glowing cannon ball was proof enough of that. But that meant the people there had helped them, and that wasn't something you saw commonly out there. Thus Haku came to the conclusion that some people in the Rukongai thought that this was the right thing to do.

Haku grabbed his still nameless zanpakuto as a small grin formed on his face. For some reason the thought of a hunt reminded him of his old days as a shinobi. Though he hated the constant running away back then, he had always enjoyed the thrill to some degree. And now the old feeling came up again.

"Well, this sure beats Hollow Theory. I guess I'll just call in sick."

With a speed and stealth unheard of from academy students Haku vanished from sight. He had some information gathering to do.

* * *

_  
xxxxx  
__Somewhere in Seireitei  
__xxxxx_

Haku was moving very carefully. Not only the fact that the 11th division was busy hunting the intruders since the announcement (to quote the Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain of the squad: "You can work anytime. Playing is more important."), now the other divisions had also finally organized and were running around like crazy. Haku had remained unnoticed so far thanks to his superior stealth skills, but if the 2nd division started looking around it would get much harder.

It looked like some battles had already taken place, if the blood stains on the floor were any indication. But things didn't turn out like Haku had planned. When he headed to a source of noise not too far away he didn't expect to get grabbed suddenly by a shinigami who then pressed his sword to his throat.

'Damn, I let my guard down! But what the hell is going on here?'

Haku noticed that a large group of the 11th division had surrounded the shinigami who currently held him as a hostage. The boy didn't look much older than Haku and had bright orange hair.

"Okay, listen up! You either let us go or your friend here is history!"

These words made Haku realize that he probably got caught by one of the intruders. In other words, he had just got himself a huge pile of problems, especially when one of the bloodthirsty shinigami told the orange haired boy and his companion (who Haku hadn't noticed first), that he was just an academy student and thus worthless in their eyes. This left only one option for the intruders. They ran like hell. Unfortunately they took Haku along with them.

_

* * *

_

xxxxx

_Warehouse in Seireitei  
__xxxxx_

"Man, that was close. I guess we were really lucky to escape to this place." The man known as Ganju Shiba said.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where we have to go. And we still have a hostage. What's your name by the way?" The orange haired shinigami asked.

He didn't like the situation one bit. Normally he would never do something like taking a hostage, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Haku didn't like the situation either. He knew that no matter how advanced he was in the academy, he stood almost no chance against a shinigami who had unlocked his shikai already like the boy apparently had. Thus Haku decided to lay low and wait for an opportunity to escape. He might as well use the situation to gather some information.

"Haku. My name is Haku. And I guess you're the intruders everybody's talking about. You made quite an entrance. What are your names if I may ask?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. The guy over there is Ganju. By the way, what is an academy student doing out here? You look rather out of place."

That was true. Haku certainly stood out like a sore thumb with his white and blue robe among the black clad shinigami.

"Well, to be honest, I snuck out of academy. When I was alive I used to be, well, I was often in life and death situations. Ever since I came here I found myself missing this feeling of having your life on the line. I guess old habits die hard, especially if you aren't dead for that long."

"Huh? You remember your former life? Then you're either a really young soul or extremely attached to your old life, perhaps even both." Ganju intervened, who knew more about the souls of the Rukongai than Ichigo for obvious reasons.

"You're probably right. But even if I could, I wouldn't want to forget these precious memories. They are all I have left." Haku said with a sad voice.

Silence settled in the group, and the atmosphere became heavy with guilt and sadness. That's why Ganju decided to lighten the mood and prepare to move on. Unfortunately he made a little mistake.

"Okay Ichigo, we should go on now. We came here for a reason after all. And you should also return to the academy, the war-zone out there is no place for a young lady like you."

Suddenly a massive killer intent flared that made even Ichigo flinch. They looked at Haku who looked at Ganju with eyes that screamed bloody murder. It was partially coming true when Haku delivered a vicious right hook while screaming -

"Why the hell does everyone think that I'm a girl?! I'm! A! Guy! Goddamit!"

A few moments later Ganju was bandaged and Haku apologized for his rather violent reaction (but after two years of constant love declarations from guys he had to snap at some point) and Haku finally asked why they had even entered Seireitei. Reluctantly Ichigo answered.

"Well, you see, I'm not a real shinigami since I'm in fact still alive. One day a hollow attacked my family and I borrowed shinigami powers from the shinigami that was assigned to protect the area since he was injured and unable to find. I acted as a substitute shinigami for some time until two other shinigami showed up. It was their job to take the first shinigami, a girl named Rukia, back to Soul Society. But for some reasons she is now to be executed for lending me her powers! And that I cannot allow, no matter what!"

Haku was silent for a few moments. These words… they held the same conviction he had once held.

"So you'd willingly storm the gates of hell for a precious person of yours, eh? That's a good attitude Kurosaki-san. If I learned one thing in my former life it was that one can only become truly strong when he fights to protect someone. Ichigo… One who protects. That's the meaning of your name, right?"

Ichigo was surprised. This boy was roughly the same age as him when they considered his death. And yet his eyes held wisdom and experience one couldn't gain that easily. And he had even guessed the correct meaning of his name. Ichigo was interrupted in his thoughts when Haku stood up.

"You want so save a prisoner, right? I can show you the way to the prison where she's held. It's the least I can do for someone like you." Haku said with a genuine smile.

"T-thanks I guess. But you better be careful, you'll be branded as a traitor when you're seen helping us."

Haku's eyes had a mixture of sadness and joy for some strange reason.

"It wouldn't be the first time I'm hunted by a whole division. Believe me; I'm pretty good at running and hiding. But enough of that, let's go. We have a prisoner to save."

_

* * *

  
xxxxx  
__Seireitei  
__xxxxx_

They had just exited the sewers they had used as a cover and wanted to continue to the white tower, but a thick fog covered the whole area. This made the group a bit anxious. They could easily get ambushed.

"Someone's here…" Ichigo muttered.

They stopped in their path. Before them stood a young man with flaming red hair and a strange headband. Ichigo knew only one person who matched those criteria.

"It's been a while. I wonder if you still remember my face." The newcomer said.

"It'll be gone soon enough once I'm finished with you. Abarai Renji…" A grim looking Ichigo answered.

"So you remember not only my face but my name as well? You're full of surprises." Came the redhead's mocking answer.

"Who is this guy? His spiritual pressure is on a completely different level than those other shinigami we've encountered till now." Ganju wondered.

Haku had been frozen in his place one he had recognized just who was approaching them. There had been a ceremony for the newcomers of the academy, and all captains and their lieutenants had been present. He had been one of them.

"This isn't good. This is the lieutenant of the 6th division… Abarai Renji."

Ganju tried to stop the substitute shinigami. This wasn't a battle like the others. "Hey, wait a minute Ichigo! Don't just rush in like that!"

"I don't know how you survived, but I'm impressed. You've got my compliments." Renji stated.

As they drew closer, Renji unsheathed his sword and Ichigo took of the bandages from his sword Zangetsu.

"But this is the end. I told you I'd kill the bastard who took Rukia's power! As long as you're alive, Rukia's powers won't return!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You brought her back to kill her! You're gonna let me pass!" Ichigo yelled back, both opponents only mere meters apart from clashing. Haku and Ganju were both watching the opponents with a mix of fascination and in Ganju's case, horror.

"Just try it!" Renji shouted.

The battle had begun.

**

* * *

**

Aaaaand cut. I know cliffhangers are a bad thing, but I needed a stop somewhere. ^^  
**Tell me your thoughts and please review, us authors can hardly live without them XD  
**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask^^**

**Till next time,  
****Faroush**


	2. Arc 1: Illuminate the Frozen Sea

**Well, while I appreciate the Alerts and Favorites on this story, I somehow wonder why only ****two managed to leave a review… But as long as there are any signs that you read this story I won't abandon it, and I certainly won't become someone who wants a certain number of reviews until he continues. But it'd still be nice XD**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Summary:** When Haku died he didn't pass on peacefully. After meeting a shinigami, his afterlife becomes suddenly much more interesting. What kind of adventure awaits Haku on his new journey? Will he find friends and maybe even love? What role will Haku play in the Winter War? Only time will tell…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto**** Thought'**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:Illuminate the Frozen Sea**

Swords clashed and blood flew whenever the two warriors clashed. And although Ichigo was fighting remarkably well, it son become obvious that Renji had one thing Ichigo hadn't: experience. Renji had been slaying hollows for decades now, while Ichigo had only been a soul reaper for a really short time. But even with his amazing growth in this short time the orange haired boy still wasn't ready to fight Renji, let alone defeat him. As Haku watched the fight continue his mind was frantically looking for the best possible solution of the situation.

'This is insane! At this rate he'll die of blood loss before he inflicts any real damage on his opponent. And even if he somehow comes around he'll still be to hurt to continue, and I doubt any of them is proficient in healing_ kido_. Although the teachers said I'm gifted in this area I'm not nearly good enough to heal Kurosaki-san if he gets injured any further.'

After thinking though several scenarios Haku made his choice. It would be high treason and his chances of ever becoming a true soul reaper would probably vanish forever. But he didn't care. Kurosaki was fighting for a person that was very important to him, and Haku would do anything to help him stop this madness.

Even if it meant fighting a lieutenant.

A bit further off Ichigo was having trouble with Renji, but the lieutenant was also already hurt. But the red-head was about to finish this.

"What's wrong punk? Tired already? I think I'll end this now, prepare to die! Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji's blade was extending again and closing in on Ichigo, who was still trying to regain his footing from the last attack. It didn't look to good for him.

'Shit, I can't dodge - !'

But the strike never connected. Zabimaru retreated as Renji stared just as surprised as Ichigo at the one who had interrupted the fight. Ichigo was the first one to regain his composure.

"H-Haku?!" However, his unsure voice was soon filled with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?! This opponent is way out of your league! Do you want to die or something?! Besides, this is my fight!"

"I'm well aware of that Kurosaki-san. However, I can't allow this fight to continue. You're already injured and my healing abilities won't be enough if the injuries worsen. And as far as I know you have to be in top condition if you want to save that girl. So please, allow me to take care of this. I know I'm not as strong as any of you two, but I can at least buy you enough time to get away."

Ichigo was about to give a sharp answer, but he couldn't find one. Haku was right; he wouldn't be able to save Rukia if he was too injured to move. He hated it when people were right about those things. But before he could say anything else he was grabbed by Ganju who made a mad run for the stairs that led towards the tower. While Ichigo was still trying to comprehend just what had just happened he could hear Ganju shouting over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare dying on us kid! You better catch up with us once this is finished!"

Haku was relieved when he saw the two leave. Luckily Ganju had agreed to his spontaneous plan, he doubted that Kurosaki had just left like that. But with those two gone, Haku now had now only one objective left: to survive.

Renji had watched the strange display with little interest. But he was rather surprised to see the two intruders running away and the academy student staying behind apparently intending to fight him. And that perked Renji's interest. This meant the academy student was either incredible strong or incredible stupid. But when his eyes fell on the form of the nameless zanpakuto every student possessed he soon though it was the latter one.

"So a little student who's still wet behind the ears wants to challenge me? I feel rather insulted. Are you hiding something or are you just too full of yourself?"

Haku turned around and faced Renji, his face showing no signs of fear.

"It's neither of those two. I'm simply here to help a person who wants to protect someone he cares about. And if you want to get in his way – "

With these words Haku settled into an attacking stance, his nameless sword firmly in his hands.

" – you'll have to go **through** me first."

Renji smirked a bit. Big words for an academy student.

"Hmph, at least you've got guts. What's your name brat? I'll make sure to put it on your tombstone."

"My name is Haku."

Renji smirked. This shouldn't take long. And once he was finished he'd settle his score with Ichigo. An academy student going against a lieutenant? Ridiculous!

"Very well. But I guess I'll stick with 'brat'. Because you should know your place… brat. I guess I'll have to knock some sense in that thick skull of yours! Howl, Zabimaru!"

The vicious looking sword extended again, ready to finish this with one strike. However, Haku wasn't among the top students for nothing. Haku only blocked Zabimaru long enough to dodge it with his agility which had only gotten better since his death.

'I'm lucky I could observe Renji-san's fighting style when he faced Kurosaki-san. I'd be in real trouble if I didn't have that edge.'

Haku evaded the second strike of the red-head's blade and tried to close the gap between them with one dash. While Renji was surprised by Haku's speed and even a little impressed it was still easy for him to evade Haku's attack by jumping backwards.

"Nice one, your pretty fast for an academy student, hell, most of the shinigami would have trouble with this! But you left yourself too wide open! Zabimaru!"

The third strike of Renji's sword combo headed towards Haku's position with full speed, aiming at Haku's left arm. While the blade was closing in on Haku, who was still slightly off balance from his missed blow, was frantically looking for an escape route.

'Damn, the blade's too close to dodge in it's way, and I can't change the direction to go backwards in this position. If I try to go right it'll catch up to me. That leaves only one option…'

Most people would have tried to regain their footing in a situation like this, but Haku placed his hopes on a quite desperate plan. While still bend forwards he used the momentum he still had to push himself straight at Renji again. Since his sword had already been swung he would have no time to attack again, but the closer Haku would get to Renji, the lesser the damage would get. At least Haku hoped so.

He was right. This move caught Renji off guard. Haku crashed into the lieutenant with his whole body who was quite fast at the moment. Thus it hurt both fighters, although Haku was glad it had worked out like this. When both were flying though the air, one thought crossed his mind.

'Better than getting cut into ribbons.'

They landed hard, but none of them remained for even one second in that position. Soon the two warriors were facing each other again, Haku now slightly panting. His body wasn't as buff as Renji's, so he'd lose for sure if he tried things like this again. And the spiritual pressure was slowly taking his toll on Haku's body.

Renji stared at the student with an impassive look. That kid had good reflexes and an analytical mind; that much was sure. And in due time an impressive shinigami would be born. But that didn't matter to Renji any more. He had wasted enough time already. He had to kill someone, preferably someone with orange hair.

"You're good brat, really good. For an academy student that is. But you don't stand a chance against me. Look at yourself, my spiritual pressure is slowly crushing you. Why won't you just let me pass?!"

Renji's voice had become more and more irritated as he spoke. That little academy student sure was testing his patience.

Haku didn't even flinch when Renji's reiatsu surged along with his anger.

"I won't let you pass. Kurosaki-san has to save a precious person of him. And I won't let anyone interfere with him!"

Renji looked at Haku in utter disbelief.

"Why would you go so far for someone you don't even know? That guy tried to use you as a hostage goddamit! Why would you give your life for a complete stranger?!"

Haku fell silent. His head lowered when the memories of his past filled his mind again. The death of his parents and the meeting with Zabuza. How he met Naruto in the forest. How he died. The death of the man he saw as his true father. Haku raised his head again, his eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone important to you. And I don't want anyone to feel like this. Not if I can stop it. And that's why…"

Haku's eyes lost the look of melancholy and turned serious once more.

"… You'll have to kill me to stop me from helping them!"

"I admit, you've got guts brat. But that won't save you. I have to kill you, you say? Normally I'd just knocked you unconscious, but you look like you wouldn't stay down. Please don't think to bad of me…"

Haku wasn't caught off guard. He had no chance to put up a guard at all. The former ninja had thought he would be able to hold him off for at least five minutes. But when Haku felt Renji's zanpakuto slashing across his whole upper body he realised just how much stronger the lieutenant really was.

Blood gushed out of the wound and dyed the ground red. Haku first felt nothing; the strike had come too quickly for him to immediately realize he had been hit. But then it hit him worse than Naruto's fist back when he was still alive. Haku somehow managed to stay on his feet, but he was only barely conscious. Haku's thoughts were racing when he analyzed the events from only a few seconds ago.

'Damn, I completely underestimated him. I didn't think he'd hold back this much. I'm lucky I'm still alive after that hit… On the other hand he probably just wanted to render me immobile. And I'm afraid he was successful.'

"You're still standing? That's an amazing determination you've got their, I bet the 11th squad would welcome you with open arms, although most girls don't choose to enter it."

Haku was even too hurt to correct Renji's statement (what he'd normally do rather violently). As more and more blood escaped from his wound he could feel how his consciousness slowly faded.

'Shit, I can feel my body slowly dying… But even if I could focus enough on my healing _kido, _I'm still weakened too much to actually use it… I guess this is my second death trying to protect someone… Rather ironic, wouldn't you agree, Zabuza-sama?"

"**Yes, I would indeed."**

Haku's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice of his mentor and father-figure. But he could no longer see either Renji or the plaza where he had been fighting till mere moments ago. This place was filled with thick fog which made recognizing the area very difficult. Yet Haku couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this place…

"**What's wrong Haku? Are you looking for something?"**

There was this voice again! It was coming from somewhere in the mist. Haku's mind was still confused. First the fight, then this mysterious place and now the voice of the long dead Zabuza. Haku was so confused he hadn't even noticed that he no longer had the wound Renji had inflicted to him.

"Reveal yourself! Who are you? And why are you imitating Zabuza-sama's voice?!"

"**There's no need to shout. I am no enemy. And I'm not imitating Zabuza's voice."**

The dense fog lifted a bit and Haku was instantly frozen. Tears were slowly flowing from his eyes when Haku saw the man who had given his life a meaning. In front of Haku stood Zabuza in all his glory.

"**There is no need for me to so when I'm using my own voice, wouldn't you agree Haku?"**

"…Zabuza-sama…?"

Haku's voice was shaking. Was he dead for real this time? Or was he just hallucinating? There was no way this could be real…

"**Hm, although I once went by that name, I'm not so sure if I should still be called by it. But you can call me Zabuza if you want, as long as you drop that '–sama' crap. I'm no longer your superior."**

Haku's expression changed from a mixture of sadness, happiness and relief to confusion. A name he once went by? What was the meaning of this?

"Zabuza-sa – I mean Zabuza-san, where are we? And how can you be here? You should be dead!"

"**Do you realize that the same could be said about you? Seriously, I thought you'd have realized by now that death is only another step in life. I might be dead, but apparently my last wish was granted…"**

"Your last wish…" A memory appeared in Haku's head. It had been shortly after the death of Gato, when Kakashi had placed the dying Zabuza at Haku's side.

"_I wish I could go where you go Haku… Farewell… And thank you… for every… thing…" _

Haku's head became downcast as the tears started flowing again.

"So you stayed at my side even after death… Thank you, Zabuza-sama."

"**What did I tell you about the '-sama'? If anything than it's me who should be calling you like that."**

"Huh? What do you mean Zabuza…-san?"

"… **I swear, for a genius you can be pretty slow sometimes. Try to remember: What does this place look like?"**

Haku allowed his eyes to wander. While the place was still covered in fog, it had somehow become less dense. He now could see the outlines of what looked like a long stone way. When Haku turned around he saw what looked like a gate made out of stone, only there were no doors. Then Haku realized why this place looked so familiar.

"… It's the Great Naruto Bridge!"

"**Exactly. This place is your mindscape which was formed by the emotions you felt when you died. And since a lot of things happened there, it took this shape. It looks pretty nice, although it's a little annoying if you're always at the place where you died."**

"My mindscape? That was covered in the academy. According to the teachers one encounters the spirit of his zanpakuto at this place. And that would mean…"

Haku's eyes widened when he realized what that meant. Zabuza was right; he could be pretty slow sometimes. When he turned around to question Zabuza about it, the former swordsman was only nodding.

"**That's right Haku. I'm the sprit of your zanpakuto."**

"But… how?" A very confused Haku asked.

"**I don't know the answer to that question myself. And we can't really discuss it at this moment. You're busy bleeding to death in the real world, remember?"**

Cold harsh reality hit Haku like a ton of bricks. How the hell could he forget that he was still fighting Renji?

"But what should I do Zabuza-san? Renji is far stronger than me; I'm no match for him. It was foolish of me to think I could actually hold myself against him."

Haku's whining was cut short by a headbutt Zabuza gave him.

"**When did you become such a whiny little brat Haku? Where's the boy who faced ****an entire squad of hunter-nin with me? Where's the boy who fought valiantly on this bridge? Get a hold of yourself Haku!"**

Although Zabuza's words were harsh, they were far from hurting. A little of Haku's confidence returned, and the rest came back when Zabuza patted Haku on the head – just like a father would when he was proud on his son.

"**I know you can do it. Remember, you're not alone. Always keep this fire of yours alive. This fire grows stronger when you fight to protect someone. I should know, after all, it was this fire that melted the ice that kept me from calling out to you till now."**

"Hai, Zabuza-san! I'll do my best. I shall not let you down!"

A rare smile formed under the bandages that were wrapped around Zabuza's face.

"**I'm sure you will. If you're in trouble, call for me and I will help you. But you can't call me Zabuza when you do this. Call me – "**

_

* * *

__Back in the Real World  
_

Renji eyed his opponent suspiciously. Haku hadn't moved since that hit, and the blood kept flowing freely from the wound. Yet his opponent wasn't doing anything to stop the bleeding.

'Did she die while standing? Che, and I had hoped she'd just collapse. Great work Renji, you just killed an academy student. One who was doing what you couldn't. Fighting for the right thing. Just fucking great.'

Although his opponent could probably no longer hear him it didn't feel right for Renji to leave like that.

"… I'll send someone who'll give you a proper burial. No one deserves something like this. To me, you are no traitor."

Renji turned around to follow Ichigo when he felt a wave of reiatsu erupting behind him. What the hell was going on?! Renji turned around as fast as he could only to see the student he had taken for dead was standing straight again, emitting reiatsu like crazy.

"… That was a close call, if I had closed the wound a few seconds closer I'd be a goner. But I'm afraid even now I won't be able to fight for long. Sorry Renji-san, but I'll have to hurry with this fight."

Renji was dumbfounded. Not only an academy student had come back from a direct hit of Zabimaru, he had also healed himself and his reaitsu had increased at least tenfold to what it was prior.

'This strength… it's almost as big as mine. What the hell is going on?!'

Realization started to dawn when Renji thought of the only thing that could explain what just happened. His face showed a mixture of rage and utter disbelief.

"No, that's impossible! You couldn't have… ! A mere academy student shouldn't be able to acquire shikai this early!"

Haku gripped his sword tightly as he looked straight at Renji. His eyes were full of confidence this time.

"Student, lieutenant, captain… It doesn't matter to me. I made a promise to Kurosaki-san. I won't allow you to pass, no matter what! Therefore I'll show you the full extend of our combined powers!"

Haku stretched his right arm and held his sword in a horizontal line, the sword itself giving off a vibe of resonance.

"Illuminate the Frozen Sea… Zansetsu!"

_

* * *

__With Ichigo and Ganju_

Both Ichigo and Ganju turned around when they felt a new reiatsu coming from the place where they had left Haku and Renji behind.

"Damn, who is this? This force is almost as large as Renji's. But this feeling…" Ganju asked himself loudly.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. It feels like Haku. But how's that possible? He's only an academy student." A rather impressed Ichigo answered.

"Well, I guess this brat knows how to keep his promises. We better hurry; he's buying us as much time as he can, remember?"

Ganju started running again. Rather reluctantly Ichigo followed soon after. He sent a silent prayer and hoped Haku would survive this. If he died he'd never forgive himself.

But the power-output from Haku was also noticed in the rest of the Seireitei. Especially from the 12th division, who was trying to figure out who this unknown reiatsu belonged to, and by Zaraki Kenpachi, who was looking for someone who'd hopefully be able to entertain him for a while. Luckily for Haku the latter decided that he'd first take care of Ichigo, what improved Haku's chance of surviving the day by at least 80%. Unfortunately it also reduced Ichigo's by at least 90%, but he didn't know that. Not yet.

_

* * *

__Plaza  
_

Renji waited for the flash of light produced by the concentration of reaitsu to subside. When he could see clearly again he was the first person besides Haku to see the new form of his zanpakuto. In Haku's hands were two chakrams which had a length of roughly half a meter both. They were ice-blue and were formed like… snowflakes? The chakrams were octagons with crossbraces between the grip and the final frame which was decorated with mean looking spikes. It did resemble a snowflake, no matter how you looked at it.

"That's a rather interesting zanpakuto you have there… This form… Is it ice-natured? This means concurrence for Captain Hitsugaya, I guess he'd want to keep the title of the strongest ice-user in Seireitei."

But despite these seemingly carefree words Renji was preparing for anything. He had no idea what this zanpakuto could do. The tables had turned, and if he was careless he'd die. The eyes of his opponent showed that he would not be holding back.

"Let's settle this, Renji-san. I'll show you the true extent of my power!"

With these words Haku dashed forwards, his injuries nit slowing him down the slightest, if anything he was faster than before. He hadn't been Zabuza's right hand man for nothing. Gracefully evading Zabimaru's attacks with his superior speed Haku managed to close the gap between himself and Renji once more. Only this time he'd get to attack him.

"By the way Renji-san, I still haven't paid you back for the little insult a few minutes ago."

Before Renji could get his guard up, Haku used Zansetsu to inflict a wound similar to the one he had gotten through Zabimaru on Renji. Unfortunately Haku was still inexperienced with his new weapon and didn't put enough strength in the attack to finish this battle. And Renji wouldn't get caught off guard again.

Renji recovered from the attack, but it hurt like hell. He was now slightly panting and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest.

'Damn, how can an academy student be so fast? And a girl… no… less…'

Despite the serious situation of the battle Renji's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You're a GUY?!"

Haku's right eye started twitching slightly. He had realized it only NOW?

"Yes, I AM. Believe me, you're not the first one who made that mistake, but I'm starting to get really pissed. Why does everyone think I'm a girl?"

Renji looked at the young _boy_. A rather fragile built, hazel brown hair in a bun like Momo and two bangs framing the face. A face with snow white skin and perfect features. Renji could only muster one answer.

"… Did you ever look into a mirror?"

"… Put your guard up, you're gonna need it."

Although the situation was kinda awkward, it soon became serious again and both sides exchanged blows equally. The battle drew longer and longer, and soon both warriors found themselves running low on energy. The battle would be decided with the next attack.

But it was Renji who said some last words before they faced off again.

"I admit, you're an incredible opponent, and you've earned it that I call you by your name… Haku. And the thought that you'll probably still grow like that Ichigo guy makes me a bit afraid. That's why I'll stop the two of you before you become a threat to the Seireitei!"

"You too are an amazing fighter Renji-san. Ever since I died I was unable to find someone who pushed me to my limits like this. But I won't fall here. I have a promise to keep."

Haku was ready to end the battle. But so was Renji. The lieutenant grabbed his sword in both hands and started swirling it like crazy. With his sword dancing back and forth like this it was impossible to determine from what direction the blow would come from. Haku was getting slightly nervous. He had to close the gap if he wanted to hurt Renji. But if he only threw his chakrams he'd evade it easily. Haku needed a plan.

"_**Haku. Pour the rest of your power into me. Trust me, this is the only way for us to survive this."**_

Zabuza's – no, Zansetsu's bodiless voice whispered to Haku. And a small smile graced Haku's face. Why should he not trust him? He had never let him down.

"Take this, Haku! Howl, Zabimaru!"

"This fight is over, Renji-san. First Form of Zansetsu: –"

Haku swung his chakrams and sent them flying at an extending Zabimaru that crushed everything in its path. However, Haku's weapons started to glow in their flight. Then there were four slightly smaller versions of Zansetsu. Then eight. Sixteen. They continued to multiply until Renji's vision was filled with white.

" – Issen Seppen."

The pain came instantly, and the last thing Renji noticed was the shattering form of Zabimaru. He lost consciousness soon afterwards. He didn't even notice how the myriad of snowflakes dissolved and returned to Haku, only to transform into its sealed state again. It now had the appearance of a ninjato with a length of one foot; the hilt had a length of additional three inches.

Haku looked at the defeated form of Renji. And almost collapsed besides him. The battle had taken a huge toll on him as well. But he resisted the urge to collapse and instead made his way to the rendezvous point he'd meet Ichigo and Ganju at. Yet he allowed a grin to spread across his face. He had won. This was his first victory in a battle of strength, just like zabuza had fought them. He'd be proud of him…

Haku was so happy he didn't notice when he collapsed just before the stairs that lead to the white tower. Blood slowly started flowing from him when his injury reopened. Haku had won the battle, but the war apparently would be a draw with both participants bleeding to death.

**

* * *

**

Japanese translations:

**Zansetsu: **Lingering Snow  
**Issen Seppen: **One Thousand Snowflakes

**

* * *

**

Aaaand it's done^^ Wow, this is one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. But enough of that. Please tell me what you think of it. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

**I also have a question for you guys. Should I keep the shikai commands English or use the Japanese names?**

**And for the creative ones among you: I'm looking for other special attacks of Haku^^ If you have an idea, either leave a review or send me a PM^^  
****In the next chapter I'll post a detailed description of Haku's shikai. As for the attacks, I'm counting on you. XD**

**Till next time,  
****Faroush**


	3. Arc 1: Reach out to the Truth Part I

**I thank all of you for the reviews you left, they're the motivation an author needs to keep going sometimes. Special thanks go to Traitor-Hero for creating an attack for Haku, I'll definitely use it (but I'm not telling you when XD)**

**There's one more thing I'd like to add. In the story "Antagonist" by Kalashinkov2092, Haku uses a weapon that is almost the same as mine. This was completely coincidentally, and we both want you to know that none of us copied it.**

**But ****enough of that, enjoy the chapter^^  
****Faroush**

* * *

**Summary:** In his fight with Renji Haku managed to unlock his shikai by meeting the spirit of his zanpakuto, which was none other than Zabuza. With his new weapon Zansetsu, Haku managed to defeat Renji. But the injuries he received in the fight caused him to collapse as well. Will Haku survive? Let's find it out.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech  
"'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto**** Thought'**

* * *

Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reach Out to the Truth - Part I**

Slowly Ichigo's eyes opened. What had happened? Oh yeah, he had blindly charged into a battle with Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who completely defeated him the first time they fought. And with his injuries from the battle with Kenpachi still not completely healed he was no match for the captain of the 6th division. But then Yoruichi appeared and… knocked him out?Ichigo suddenly jerked up but fell back almost instantly when his wounds reminded him why he was lying there in the first place. Now that Ichigo thought about it, this place seemed somewhat familiar…

"Ah, it seems you're finally awake. Took you long enough."

This time Ichigo slowly sat up as he scanned his surroundings. He located Yoruichi only a few meters away from him. Since she was a bit out of breath she must have been doing something straining. A few strands of hair were hanging into her face and some sweat droplets were on her face.

"Yeah… What the hell happened on the bridge after you knocked me out?" Ichigo asked, his voice carrying a slight edge. He knew he owed his life to Yoruichi, but that didn't mean he liked to be knocked out. It had _hurt_ goddamit!

"Well, I saved your sorry ass from getting sliced into pieces by Byakuya, made a spectacular escape and brought you to this secret cave. Urahara Kisuke and I used to train here back in the old days."

This explained why the cave looked almost like the one he had trained in with Urahara. He could almost _feel_ this goddamn smile of the shopkeeper again when he remembered how he told him about the cave beneath his shop. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

"Okay, I get that part. Now, before I ask you something you probably already knew I'd be asking I'd like to know one thing: What the hell have you been doing to look like you just ran around Seireitei fifty times on your hands?"

Although Yoruichi understood what Ichigo meant she wondered about his strange example. Honestly, who with his sanity intact would do something like this?

What the two of them didn't know was that just this moment in a faraway place in another world two men who were clad in a green spandex suit, were currently running around there village 500 times. On their hands.

"Your strange metaphor aside, the reason why I'm a bit exhausted is that I used a lot of reiatsu to heal not only your wounds but your little friend's too. He'd be dead if I hadn't picked him up." Yoruichi said while pointing to the other side of Ichigo's resting place.

"Friend?" Ichigo wondered who Yoruichi was talking about. But the moment Ichigo turned his head his eyes widened.

"Haku!"

A few feet besides him laid the academy student. His skin was even paler than it was when they first met and his once tied up hair now fell freely to his shoulders. His entire upper body was bandaged, and from what Ichigo could tell he had escaped death by hair's breadth. Haku was sleeping now, and he looked like he would keep doing so for quite some time.

"Do you know what happened to him? He said he'd buy me some time by fighting against Renji. I don't know what happened, but some time later his reiatsu flared like crazy and soon afterwards both his and Renji's vanished." Ichigo asked curiously. He knew that he himself was probably stronger than Renji now after his fight with Kenpachi, but Haku had displayed lieutenant level powers and was only an academy student.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do know what happened. I saw the finale of the battle when I was hurrying after you. Renji had slashed Haku across his chest and thought he had won the battle when Haku didn't move for almost two minutes. However, just when he was about to leave Haku managed to activate his shikai and healed his injury superficially with kido. The two of them clashed again, but this time the battle was on even grounds. In the end Haku managed to defeat Renji with one final attack, but he was too drained to go any further. His wound had reopened and he was bleeding to death. I took him with me since I heard him talking about helping you."

Yoruichi slowly strode towards Ichigo who was looking at Haku with a mixture of gratitude and grief. The Substitute Shinigami wondered how he deserved that all his friends put their lives on the line like this. While he could understand why his friends would do so, Haku was a completely different matter. Just why would this stranger go so far for him.

'But perhaps he isn't doing it for me but for the reason. Back when we first met Haku had said something like this.'

"_So you'd willingly storm the gates of hell for a precious person of yours, eh? That's a good attitude Kurosaki-san. If I learned one thing in my former life it was that one can only become truly strong when he fights to protect someone."_

"Hey Strawberry, snap out of it. We've got important things to do. Believe me, the boy will be fine, he's a lot tougher than he looks." 'What isn't hard given _how_ he looks. I mean, come on, his face is even womanlier than mine!' Yoruichi added in her thoughts.

Ichigo looked at her with his ever present scowl. Why did only Haku get what his name really meant? But he decided to let it slide this time, he needed Yoruichi's help more than anything else now.

"Do you have any idea how I can get stronger fast? I have to be ready when the execution starts."

A smile graced Yoruichi's face. The boy had the determination to take on the whole Soul Society.

"Of course I have Ichigo. You're going to learn bankai."

_xxxxx  
__Haku's Mindscape  
__xxxxx_

Once again Haku found himself in the depths of his mind. He didn't remember how he came here or why, but he knew that he had defeated Renji. But what had happened afterwards?

"**You should really be more careful Haku. Only ten minutes fighting and you're almost dead again, I thought I taught you better than that."**

Haku turned around. Zabuza had appeared with mist swirling around him. His expression, although mostly hidden by the bandages, was a mixture of pride, disappointment and a slight trace of amusement.

"**Seriously, if this strange woman hadn't saved you you'd be dead. You better thank her for this, I hate being indebted to women."**

"S-sorry Zabuza-san. I guess I overestimated myself when I took Renji-san's attacks head-on. I'll be more careful next time."

A smile graced Zabuza's face. Not that you could actually see it, but the way the bandages moved indicated it. And after years of travelling with the swordsman Haku was quite adept in reading his expressions.

"**That's good to know. I'm just glad you learned your lesson. You should head back for now, as far as I know there'll be more battles coming up pretty soon. It'd be the best if you trained a bit with my new form."**

_xxxxx  
__Cave  
__xxxxx_

As soon as Haku opened his eyes his ears were greeted by the sound of training. He could hear swords clashing, shattering and someone cursing rather colorful. Yes, this was definitely Kurosaki. Haku slowly raised his body; he had to be careful so he wouldn't put too much strain on his wounds.

Yoruichi saw in the corner of eye that Haku was moving. She fully turned around and headed to his place, leaving Ichigo alone on purpose. He had training to do, and the special training doll from Kisuke only worked for three days. One had passed already, but the second had only yet begun. Still, time was of the essence in this matter.

"Finally awake Snow White? I thought you'd never wake up. And Strawberry over there was so worried his zanpakuto spirit almost cut him into two when he kept blaming himself for allowing you to fight Renji. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Yoruichi. Nice to meet you."

Haku was a bit surprised by the friendly nature the unknown lady displayed. He would immediately admit that he was rather antisocial, so it was unknown terrain for him when someone apparently wanted to have smalltalk with him.

"N-nice to meet you too Yoruichi-san. Eh, this might be a rather stupid question, but how long was I out? And more importantly, what about the execution? Apparently Ichigo wasn't able to save Rukia-san, he wouldn't be training this hard if everything was alright."

Although Yoruichi didn't say it, she was rather impressed by the boy. He had only regained consciousness a few minutes ago, yet his mind was as clear as day. He had completely analyzed the situation with the little information provided by Yoruichi. This boy remembered Yoruichi more of a veteran soldier than a young academy student.

But before the ex-captain could say anything she got interrupted by a voice Haku knew very well.

"The execution will take at noon tomorrow. And I'd say you slept almost a day and a half. I think it's kinda embarrassing that the winner of our fight slept longer than the loser."

Haku spun his upper body around as fast as he could (what immediately reminded him why he was bandaged in the first place) and stared into the face of the lieutenant of the 6th division, Abarai Renji.

"What are you doing here?! Are you trying to kill Kurosaki-san again?" The young shinigami-trainee asked and instinctively searched for his zanpakuto which laid right besides him.

But Ichigo was just as worried as Haku, albeit for other reasons.

"What do you mean tomorrow noon?! I thought it wasn't supposed to take place for another few days!"

"Relax Haku, I'm not here to fight you. You guys are no longer my enemies. I'm here for the same thing as Ichigo over there: to achieve bankai. As for the execution… no one really understands what those old geezers are planning, changing the date all the time. But I know one thing: if we don't hurry, we won't be able to save Rukia."

"I've already achieved materialization, so I'll do my thing and you yours."

He then turned to Haku.

"I hope you'll get better soon, I want a rematch. My pride is on the line and the other shinigami would never stop teasing me about losing to an academy student. So make sure to heal properly, got that?"

With these words Renji left for another part of the cave to train. The others, especially Yoruichi were busy digesting his last words.

'Having Ichigo achieve bankai till tomorrow is nothing short of imposs – '

But her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo broke one of his training swords with his bare hands. His eyes held an unwavering determination and his reiatsu flared stronger than ever.

"I know what you're thinking Yoruichi-san. But I don't want to hear it. Saying things like 'If you can't do it'… These things don't matter. Because I will succeed without fail!"

Ichigo's little speech was full of confidence, and somehow Haku and Yoruichi knew that he would be able to do it. And for a moment Haku could have sworn that he saw the image of a twelve year old boy with sun-kissed hair who had faced all his opponents with the same determination.

A small smile grazed Yoruichi's lips as she nodded understandingly.

"Alright Ichigo. Just concentrate on your training, I'll keep the doll active as long as I can."

Ichigo nodded and went off to resume his training with Zangetsu who was already waiting. Time was of the essence. When the sound of clashing steel filled the cae once again, Yoruichi turned to Haku.

"As you Haku, I want you to focus on nothing but your recovery. The damage Renji inflicted on you was very high, it was nothing short of a miracle that you survived. But with the hot spring this cave has it'll be possible for you to recover completely by the time of the execution. If you wish to fight alongside us, I'd gladly welcome you in our group. We sure need any help we can get."

"Hai Yoruichi-san. I'll do anything I can to stop this execution. I made a promise to Kurosaki-san that I'd help him, and I never break a promise."

"Very well. But remember one thing: if you decide to fight and your injuries are not fully healed I cannot guarantee your survival. You are very strong for an academy student, and you even defeated a lieutenant, although it was a close call. But we are about to face the combined power of all captains in Soul Society along with their lieutenants.

Our chances to win this battle are slim at best, even if some of the captains decide to side with us. And to top it off most of our friends were already captured and imprisoned. That's why I'd like you to cover that part and free them. They might even be recovered enough to help us. But if you encounter a captain you should run. As you are at the moment you stand no chance against any of them."

Haku carefully thought about everything Yoruichi had said. And he had to agree that her plan was the best option they had. While Haku felt slightly offended by being told to run away he knew that the purple-haired woman was right. He had barely beat Renji, fighting a captain was nothing short of suicidal. He slowly stood up, moving carefully so he wouldn't reopen his wounds.

"Alright Yoruichi-san. I'll concentrate on healing for now, but if I have a bit time to spare I'll train as well. While I'm probably nowhere near the level to train for bankai I'm sure I can improve my shikai."

Yoruichi nodded and Haku went off to heal himself at the spring he had been pointed to. They had an important battle ahead of them, and Haku would never forgive himself if he missed it because he wasn't completely healed. He took off his clothes (which were almost completely torn anyway) and allowed himself to relax in the hot water. He could almost feel how the water slowly healed his wounds. Haku almost fell asleep when he heard a voice ringing in his head.

"**You know, you bonded quite fast with these people."**

Only the years of training he had received in both life and afterlife prevented him from shrieking like a little girl. He didn't want to imagine what something like this would do to his already shaky image.

"**This Ichigo kid… He reminds me of this little brat somehow. His name was Naruto, right?"**

"Yes. They have both this aura of pure determination and an iron will. And they fight for their ideals. It's good to know that there are more people like these two out there." Haku answered while a smile spread over his face.

And in the back of Haku's mind Zabuza saw how the fog slowly lifted as Haku experienced a moment of true peace.

'**Haku… You might not realize it yet, but you too are becoming such a person. While your heart was too soft for an assassin, it is the same heart a truly great leader possesses. I know you'll one day completely lift this fog. And I'll accompany you on that path. I promise.'**

**

* * *

**

A/N This was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. The next chapter and thus the second part of "Reach out to the Truth" will finish the Soul Society arc. There'll be a short break for the characters before I move on to the Arrancar arc.

**Now for some questions, please answer them if you have time:**

**Which sounds better?  
****-**** Illuminate the Frozen Sea – Zansetsu  
****- Hyoukai Sashikome ****– Zansetsu**

**Should Haku get a girlfriend (will take some time/NO Yaoi) ?  
****-**** Yes (Who?)  
****- No**

**I'll update as soon as possible^^  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Haku's Zanpakuto: Zansetsu

Haku's shikai is named 'Zansetsu' and means 'Lingering Snow'. It consists of two snowflake like weapons which could be described as chakrams (like the weapons Axel uses in Kingdom Hearts 2). They are colored in an icy blue and are about 2 feet long.

The words Haku has to speak to awaken his shikai are "Illuminate the Frozen Sea". The Japanese version is "Hyoukai Sashikome". In its sealed state Zansetsu looks like a short ninja-to without any designs. One might even mistake it for a very short nameless zanpakuto.

Zansetsu is (surprise) an ice-natured weapon, although not as powerful as Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. The strength of Zansetsu is that it is almost formless. Thus the wielder can use it as he wishes. It can divide into hundreds of smaller versions and overwhelm the opponent, but it can also 'grow' into other connected snowflakes (Imagine a snowflake. Then one of the outer spikes grows and forms into another snowflake. Combine this with a throwing weapon and you have a weapon that can stab an opponent who has already evaded it).

**I've already thought of a bankai, and if anyone can guess what it is he can pick a Naruto character he wants to appear in this story (as long as it's possible)**

If you have any questions left feel free to ask.^^


	4. Arc 1: Reach out to the Truth Part II

**I thank all of you for you reviews, there was some good feedback this time^^ Therefore I'll express my thanks ****for some of them.**

**Audra Vaikas****: **Yumachika and Haku… Why didn't I think of this? It's ingenious XD. As for your guess about the bankai, close but no^^  
**Samuramon****: **You gave me an excellent idea for a later chapter^^ Thanks.  
**Taliat****h: **For expressing your honest opinion. But don't worry, I never meant to focus this FF on the romance; if something happens than only that a girl develops romantic feelings for Haku.

**Your thoughts brought me to the conclusion that Haku will not gain a "girlfriend" so to speak, but he'll definitely befriend Nemu and Momo at some point. Romance will never be an important factor in this story, only at certain points to some degree.**

**And while most of you guessed that it'd be something like his ice mirrors none had it completely correct. While the mirrors will appear again, they won't be Haku's bankai, at least not like you think (that'd be too easy^^)**

**With that said only one thing is left:  
Enjoy the chapter, and please review^^**

**Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Reach Out to the Truth – Part II

The streets of the Seireitei were completely empty. There were no usual patrols, no busy shinigami preparing for a journey to the world of the living. In other words, it was perfect for Haku. The young ice user was now wearing dark blue hakama pants and a white kimono top. His attire looked very much like the one the shinigami wore, just the colors were different. He had been forced to wear some new clothes Yoruichi had "organized" for him since his uniform had been torn in pieces by Renji back then.

In the distance Haku could see the giant zanapkuto that would be used for the execution. When he saw how the ceremony was slowly starting he hurried even more towards the prison. Time was of the essence. But when he passed another corner his head had a very unpleasant encounter with another head.

When Haku stumbled back a bit clutching his head his eyes fell on the person he had just, eh, encountered. It was a rather slim girl with long orange hair and impressive _assets_ so to say. However, these thoughts were cut short when Haku saw the other persons that accompanied the girl who still had a dizzy expression on her face. They were a group of six people. The one Haku had run into seemed to be the only girl, the others were all male. Two of them were wearing shinigami robes; however, they looked like night and day. While one of them looked flamboyant to no end the other one had his head shaved. Haku didn't recognize the other two, one of them wore classes and the other one had a very intimidating figure. It didn't help that they all had moved into battle stances. The last person however…

"Haku?! Is that you? You're still alive!"

Haku found himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug by the last member of the little group. It was Ganju.

"Man, I thought you died back than in the fight against that Renji-guy, but you're alive and well! I heard that Renji was later found completely defated, that was you, right?! Awesome job!"

"Ganju-san… I can't… breath!" Haku managed to say with the remaining air in his lungs.

"Oh, sorry, my bad."

Once Haku was freed from the death hug he was mustered by the rest of the group. The none-shinigamis had apparently heard of him, at least the guys looked like they were comparing him to the information they had. The girl looked like a person who was waiting for the next thought. Completely clueless.

The shinigamis seemed confused. Was this another ally? Why the bald one, Ikkaku, was looking critically at the one rumoured to have defeated Renji the other one was looking very… intense at Haku.

'What's up with him…?' Haku thought, slightly unnerved by the, eh, _unique looking_ shinigami.

Yumachika was awed and furious. This person before him… was the essence of beauty! Not even that Orihime-girl came close. Sure, she had a breast size that would perhaps rival Matsumoto's one day, but this newcomer radiated purity. An angelic face, snow white skin, silky hazel brown hair… If all the girls on this side were such beauties Yumachika would seriously considered joining them. But like many others he too made a fatal mistake.

With self-confident steps he went to the newly arrived 'girl', grabbed one of 'her' hands and said:

"My dear lady, you are the epitome of beauty! Please, tell me your name you most beautiful flower! Share your secrets of beauty with me!"

Ganju only had enough time to matter a silent "Oh shit…" before Haku once again unleashed a fury normally reserved for a woman scorn. But if anybody had put it that way he too would have suffered like Yumachika was about to.

No one saw how Haku kicked Yumachika in the stomach so hard he flew into a wall. Or how he raced after him to continue stomping him. They could only hear Yumachika's cries of pain and how he begged for mercy. Unfortunately he kept calling him a 'beautiful lady' what only angered him more.

Inoue turned to Ganju who was like wincing like the other guys when one very accurate kick hit Yumachika were no man wanted to be hit.

"Ano, Ganju-san, who is this girl? And why is she so mad at Yumachika-san?"

"Eh, you see Orihime, this 'girl' over there is actually a guy…" – at this Ikkaku's eyes got as wide as saucers – "and he really hates it if someone calls him a girl. I too made this mistake, belief me, it wasn't pretty… However, despite his appearance he is quite powerful. He might only be an academy student, but he defeated the lieutenant of the 6th division Abarai Renji in a one-on-one duel and – I think we should stop him now, Yumachika will be crippled for life if this keeps up."

With their combined powers they managed to stop Haku on his path of vengeance and Orihime started to heal Yumachika who lay on the ground slightly twitching now and then. Soon he was as good as new, the others introduced themselves. Now it was Haku's turn.

"Well, hello, my name is Haku. Yoruichi-san sent me to free Kurosaki-san's friends from the prison, but apparently you are already free. This saves us some time. Kurosaki-san is already at the execution site. Everybody who is strong enough should go help him; the others should hurry to the hideout of Yoruichi-san."

"This sounds reasonable. However, I highly doubt that anybody hear will hide just because he can't fight anymore." Uryuu said.

"We promised Ichigo that we'd help him to save Rukia-san. We have to go." The gentle giant known as Chad said.

"We all want to help Kurosaki-kun! He'd do this for every one of us!" Orihime exclaimed exited.

As he heard this Haku couldn't help but smile. Ichigo had this gift to inspire people around him to fight as hard as they could, just like a fire he gave them strength and backed them up.

But their musings were cut short when the sky suddenly turned red. Everyone looked into the direction of the execution site. What they saw terrified them. The huge zanpakuto known as the Soukyoku had transformed into a gigantic fire bird and was preparing to fulfil the execution.

"We don't have any time left, we have to hurry!" Ikkaku shouted and thus pulled out everyone of their stupor.

They started running as fast as they could. A wave of relief washed over them when somehow the Soukyoku was stopped and gave them more time. They just knew that this was Ichigo's doing. But when they had already managed to cover more than half of the way Haku stopped. At another place strong reiatsu could be felt.

Something wasn't right…

Haku stopped in his tracks and changed his course. When he noticed the strange looks he got from the little group he shouted:

"Just go ahead, I'll check out this reiatsu signature! We don't want anyone to fall into our backs once we're done over there, right? Don't worry, I'll catch up!"

Ichigo's friends saw how haku's figure got smaller and smaller as he ran towards the location the energy came from. Although they felt bad about letting him go there alone they were more worried about Ichigo who was facing the strongest fighters of Soul Society all alone.

But just when they took off again, Ikkaku turned to Yumachika.

"Hey, Yumachika that direction, isn't this…?" The bald fighter asked.

Yumachika nodded, his face wore a serious expression. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right. This is the where the Central 46 reside."

They turned silent again. They just hoped whatever awaited the young shinigami-trainee there wouldn't kill him. Unfortunately the chances were high it would.

_xxxxx  
Central 46 – ca. 30 minutes later  
xxxxx_

It had taken Haku quite some time to reach this place. He briefly wondered how the others were doing, but he quickly discarded these thoughts. He was sure they were alright and concentrated on the matters he had to deal with right now. Something was definitely wrong here. First Haku found the dead bodies of the Central 46. And now someone seemed to be fighting here. Haku carefully sneaked around in the building. The reiatsu signatures were getting closer.

And stronger. Suddenly everything in Haku screamed and told him to run, that he would only die if he continued. But he still kept going. Whatever had happened here, it was more than important.

After a few seconds a large door came into sight. Haku had masked his reiatsu as much as he could, and he doubted anyone would notice him with the large output the other persons produced. Haku crept as close as he dared to and peeped through the slightly open door. What he saw was utterly confusing.

Three captains stood in the middle of the camber were the Central 46 normally resided. But they were all dead. And what was Captain Aizen doing there? Yoruichi had told him that he had been murdered. Something didn't add up… Haku could see how Captain Hitsugaya was preparing to fight the other two captains, the other one being Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third division.

Haku heard only one word before he felt like he got crushed by spiritual pressure.

"Bankai."

Reiatsu flared like crazy around Hitsugaya, and with a final flash it revealed the banaki of the 10th division captain.

"Daiguren – Hyorinmaru!"

Haku was on the ground, panting heavily. The other captains were flaring their reaitsu as well, and soon Haku found it hard to breath. It was the voice of Zabuza that saved him once again.

"**Haku, release your own spiritual pressure or you'll get crushed! It doesn't matter anymore if you get discovered anymore, trust me, if you keep your reiatsu focussed it won't stand out."**

Haku did as he was told, and indeed, he soon could breath almost normal again after a few seconds. Bu then he saw something he didn't really want to see.

For some reason Captain Hitsugaya was unable to even touch Aizen, and Gin didn't even have to do anything. The battle was short and brutal and left Hitsugaya bleeding heavily. But just when Haku thought they'd deliver the killing blow, Aizen said something Haku didn't understand and the two vanished without a trace. Just what was Aizen planning?

Haku didn't dare to move for another few moments. But then he rushed out from his hiding spot and went to look at the form of the unconscious young captain.

'This isn't good… He's several injuries and I bet some of them are fatal if he isn't treated soon. Damn, my abilities aren't enough to heal something of this magnitude…'

He had started healing him nonetheless; it would at least give him some more time. It was then that Haku noticed that another person was in the room. The ex-ninja rushed to the spot where he had seen a patch of black shinigami robes. Haku winced slightly at what he saw. The person in question appeared to be none other than the lieutenant of the 5th division, Hinamori Momo. It didn't take a doctor to see that she got stabbed through her midsections. Haku carefully lifted the petit girl and carried her to the spot where the captain was, with this arriving help would notice them sooner. After treating her injuries to the best extent he could muster, what wasn't much since he couldn't afford to exhaust himself too much.

When Haku was done he noticed two smaller reiatsu signatures. It was obviously a fight. Haku took another look at Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's injuries. They needed help. Maybe one of those two who fought would be able to help him.

"Don't worry, I'll get help." He said to his fellow ice user and the unconscious girl. He wasn't sure if he could hear him, but it didn't hurt to try.

_xxxxx  
On the rooftop of the Central 46  
xxxxx_

"Please stop struggling Matsumoto-san. I do not wish to harm you more than necessary." A calm voice said. But an experienced observer could notice that he was clearly struggling himself. Whoever had said this didn't want to fight.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kira. I have a duty you see. Besides, I promised my captain that I'd take care of you." The shinigami known as Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division replied. But her situation was grave. Due to her opponent's abilities her sword already weighted more than 100 kilos, and Kira didn't even look winded. Furthermore he had cut her limbs as well, effectively increasing their weight. No, it didn't look good one bit.

'Damn, I need a plan quickly! Otherwise this battle is over…' She thought frantically. What should she do?

"This is very unfortunate. Please belief me, I really don't want to do this… And I know there's no forgiveness for this." Kira said. What Rangiku didn't know was that Kira was almost at his limit as well. Matsumoto hadn't become a lieutenant because of her looks.

He raised his blade once again to finish the fight. Matsumoto closed her eyes, awaiting her unavoidable doom. But none of them heard how a silent voice whispered:

"Illuminate the Frozen Sea – Zansetsu."

The blade came down. Yet the pain didn't come. No, a strange sound could be heard in its stead. Matsumoto opened her eyes again. Kira had stumbled backwards and had been forced down on one knee, holding his sword above his head. It seemed that he had blocked an attack. But from whom? Matsumoto looked around only to see what looked like an oversized snowflake sticking in the ground.

'A snowflake? Is it the captain?' Matsumoto's first thoughts when seeing something made of ice were obviously about her captain. But this time she was wrong.

"It's good to see you again, shinigami-san. It's been a while, and I never got to thank you for sending me to this place…." Both lieutenants could hear a mysterious voice floating around them. Who was this? But something inside Kira remembered this voice… and associated it with pain.

"Now then, normally I wouldn't interfere in a duel but I'm afraid I need some help from Rangiku-san. Her captain and the lieutenant of the 5th division are hurt quite badly and need treatment."

Matsumoto had enough.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" She shouted angrily.

The snowflake on the ground dissolved and transformed into a mist-like substance. The mist then slowly floated to another roof. Kira and Matsumoto could see a person standing on one of the roofs. The one who saved Matsumoto's life was clad in blue hakama pants and a white kimono top.

A smile graced haku's lips as he felt Zansetsu rematerializing in his right hand.

"My name is Haku… That's all you have to know."

Kira's eyes got an incredulous look when he remembered just why the voice had sounded so familiar. But that couldn't be…

"It's you… the boy I sent here two years ago. I still remember you very clearly; after all, you gave me a black eye on that day." Kira stated slightly unnerved.

Back then Haku had been raw potential. And while Kira was quite sure that haku was still an academy student and thus no threat to him, he didn't know what his strange weapon was. His eyes widened when he remembered that it had turned into mist and returned to him.

'Such features can only be explained with a shikai. But that an academy student could release his zanpakuto after only two years was unheard of. Even Hitsugaya Toshiro, the genius captain of the 10th division couldn't do this.'

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I won't let you interfere with my mission. Please leave. I don't want to hurt an academy student."

Haku chuckled slightly as he came closer to the two lieutenants. He had almost completely recovered and knew that he could defeat Kira due to his exhausted status. He had also already developed a tactic against Kira's weight doubling ability.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Kira-san. Renji did, and he paid dearly for it. But I'm still glad he was able to recover."

Kira's eyes tightened when he heard this. So he had been the one who almost killed Renji, his friend since academy days.

"Don't mock me… Little student. I'll show you where you stand!"

When Haku noticed that Kira got into a battle he spoke to Matsumoto, but without turning his back to Kira. This would have been fatal.

"Matsumoto-san, please hurry downstairs, the effect of Kira-san's shikai should have worn off by now. Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san are badly hurt, and I'm afraid if they aren't treated soon they'll die. I know that you don't know me, but please trust me. I'm not here to harm Soul Society."

Matsumoto stared incredulously at the young… boy? Well, Kira had addressed him as one, and apparently he was an academy student. But her musings about Haku's gender were cut short when she realized that she could indeed move again. And that her captain was dying. The female lieutenant stood up and shot the young ice user a calculating glance.

"I don't know what I should think of you… But for now, I'm in your debt. Don't die; I'd like to see a cutie like you again."

The last part was added with her usual carefree attitude. Then Matsumoto turned around and hurried towards the place where she had last felt her captain's reiatsu, leaving behind Haku and the shinigami who brought him to Soul Society in the first place. Haku looked Kira directly into the eyes. Although he owed this man a lot, he was Ichimaru's right hand man and thus probably also one of Aizen's little group.

"Well then, Kira-san, allow me to show you what I've learned in the past two years!"

"Bring it on, rookie!"

With a battle cry the two warriors clashed, determined to fight for what they believed in.

Kira immediately aimed for Haku's arms, planning to render him immobile. However, Haku, who had already analyzed Kira like Kakashi when he was still alive and thus used Zansetsu to block the lieutenant's ferocious onslaught. Then Haku managed to entangle Kira's sword Wabisuke with his one of his chakrams and forced him off balance. Haku immediately followed with a swiping kick to bring Kira down, but the blond haired shinigami evaded the kick by jumping into the air.

Unfortunately for him it didn't protect him from a double cut from Zansetsu when Haku used the momentum of his own swiping kick to spin around once and put the swing behind his zanpakuto. Kira suppressed crying out in pain when he felt the sharp spikes of Haku's weapon piercing his flesh.

But Kira wasn't a lieutenant for nothing. Despite the fact that Haku hit him he still managed to swing Wabisuke once again and hit both snowflake-like weapons. The effect was almost instantly. The truth was Haku had needed the momentum to hit Kira with his zanpakuto since they had already gotten to heavy for him to lift.

When Kira took some steps backwards clutching his wound he noticed with grim satisfaction that Zansetsu had fallen and now stuck in the tiles of the roof they were fighting on.

"Looks like I win, Haku. You might have wounded me first, but you're in no condition to fight me without the help of your little toy."

However, for someone who was about to lose Haku looked disturbingly calm. He even dared to grin at Kira, mocking him again.

"Well, that might be true if Zansetsu was a battle-only type of weapon. By the way Kira-san, you see what my weapon resembles, don't you?"

Kira first stared blankly at the boy in front of him. What was he talking about? His sword had transformed into two oversized snowflakes, so… what…

Kira's eyes widened. "An element-type zanpakuto…!"

Haku nodded. "Correct Kira-san. Zansetsu is an ice-natured zanpakuto. While it can't control the very weather like Hitsugaya-san's is rumoured to, it has other abilities. You'll be the first to see one of them…"

Haku clapped his hands together like he was praying and shouted: "Hyouchuu Nadare!"

What happened then could only be described by the name of the attack. From Kira's point of view it looked like the spiles of Zansetsu had come alive and were attacking him, which was partially true. Haku controlles the growth of the ice Zansetsu consists off and is thus able to let them grow into the direction of the enemy – at a very high speed.

Kira tried dodging them, but he soon realized that when the initial spike had passed him another would simply grow out of the first one and continue pursuing him. Normally he'd simply rush towards Haku and attack him directly. Other shinigami like Renji would simply attack the ice until Haku ran out of energy. But in his injured condition these were no options for Kira.

He couldn't do anything when suddenly eight perfect copies of Zansetsu grew out of the ice spikes and placed themselves around the lieutenant in a perfect square like position. Kira realized too late that he had been lured into a trap.

'Shit…!' With a final effort he tried to smash the snowflakes around him, but Haku was already preparing his finishing strike.

"Hyouchuukyu!"

The spikes of the eight snowflakes shot out and connected, forming bars of ice between each other, effectively trapping Kira inside.

"Sleep for now, Kira-san. The cold of Zansetsu will slowly drain away your warmth and your energy. But don't worry, I won't kill you."

'I'll never kill if I can avoid it. I won't encase my heart in ice again.' Haku thought sadly as he watched how Kira collapsed, drained and frozen. Haku dispelled his shikai and returned it into his ninja-to form. And almost immediately fell to the ground.

'I guess I overdid it again…'

"**Damn Haku, what was that?! Do you want to kill yourself? You used at least 80% of your reiatsu with that combination! You didn't have to go all out goddamnit!"**

Haku winced when he heard Zabuza's voice giving him a talking-to.

'I know Zabuza-san, but I wanted to finish it quickly, the others need my help!'

"**And how do you want to help them when you're almost completely drained? Next time think a little in advance, brat!"**

Despite his harsh words Haku could feel the worry in Zabuza's voice. Not that he'd ever admit it, but it was there. But before Haku could do anything else he felt the arrival of a strong yet gentle spiritual power – hopefully it was someone who could heal the injured.

Without any further thoughts Haku grabbed Kira's unconscious form and dragged him to the place where he had Matsumoto sent to.

'First I'll get you some First Aid.' Haku thought.

The student's gaze wandered to the now wrecked execution site. Apparently some people were still fighting.

'And then I'll head to the others. I hope everyone's alright.'

Though a bit tired and drained Haku continued his march towards the residential area of the Central 46 where he'd hopefully find some help.

**

* * *

**

And this was chapter 4, I hope you liked it^^

**Japanese Translations:  
Hyouchuu Nadare – **Icicle Avalanche  
**Hyouchuukyu**** – **Icicle Coffin

**The next chapter is part 3 and the conclusion of the Soul Society arc, if I can get it wrapped up in one chapter ^^"**

**I had slight problems with the time-table in this chapter since I didn't really how much time passed between Ichigo defeating Byakuya and the whole Central 46 plot. So I thought that it took place at roughly the same time and Haku arrived there when Orihime and the others arrived where Ichigo was.  
****I hope this clears any possible confusion I created ^^"**

**  
And now for something completely different:**

**S****ince many of you had the same opinion in the reviews I can announce something:  
****Kimimaro will make his appearance as an Arrancar! His rank and abilities however will like his role be shrouded in mystery – for now^^  
****And it's question time again^^ But this time it's only one:**

**Should I write ****omakes or should I only focus on the story? I have some ideas I could use, but I won't write them unless you want to read them.**

**I'd like your opinion on this^^  
****Till next time,  
****Faroush**


	5. End of Arc 1: The World's Enemy

**After dealing with the horror that is school I'm back and I brought the next chapter along with me. ****Thank you all for the reviews, I'm always happy when I see that people enjoy my stories. **

**Another note: Samuramon figured out what Haku's bankai is, at least the main part^^ Most of you were close, so as a consolation price I present you the first omake of this story at the end of the chapter^^**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The World's Enemy

Haku dragged the still unconscious Kira to the place where Matsumoto had gone off to. When the ice-user had first picked up his former opponent he had felt as cold as an ice cube, but now he was slowly warming up again. He should wake up again soon. After another minute or so, Haku could see the familiar shape of Matsumoto's blonde hair. And she wasn't alone.

Besides her knelt a woman with long black hair that was tied in a braid in front of her chest. A white captain's haori with the kanji for 'four' on the back left little doubt about who the newcomer was. It was Unohana Retsu, the captain of the 4th division and head of the medical squad. At her side were two more persons. One of them was a woman with short silver hair and a few braids at the side of her head. The badge on her left arm identified her as the lieutenant of the 4th division, Isane Kotetsu. The second person was a young man who had a kinda retarted look on his face which was framed by his black hair. Haku had never seen him before, but he assumed it was another member of the 4th division.

Haku approached them carefully so he wouldn't accidently drop his still knocked out opponent. The young shinigami student was certain that the captain had already sensed him, so no need to notify them of his presence, they would know he was coming for them. Haku's theories were proved right when Captain Unohana turned her head to Matsumoto and said something. The lieutenant of Captain Hitsugaya acted immediately and turned her head in Haku's direction to wave at him.

"Oh, Haku-san, over here!"

The members of the medical squad eyed the newcomer warily. Matsumoto had told them about the mysterious shinigami who had saved her life and then challenged Lieutenant Kira to a battle. And apparently, he had emerged victorious if the unconscious form of Kira was any indication.

'Strange… I've never seen or heard of this Haku before. He isn't with the Ryoka, there were only six of them after all. And exiled traitors are listed and would be killed on sight, plus I know he isn't one. Who is this boy?' Unohana thought with her calm mind.

Isane and Hanataro were just staring at the approaching Haku wide eyed at the boy who had – as stated by Matsumoto – defeated a lieutenant without receiving any major injuries.

Haku finally reached them and handed the still unconscious Kira to the experienced and waiting hands of Captain Unohana, who ran a quick diagnosis over Kira before she placed him inside the mouth of her shikai beast Minazuki.

"Frost bite and slight signs of hypothermia… Quite unusual wounds for a battle. If I hadn't placed Captain Hitsugaya in Minazuki with my own hands I'd say it was him who fought Kira. Am I correct if I think you too wield an ice-natured zanpakuto?"

There was no malice in her voice, and it sounded more like a statement than a question. Haku only nodded. Now that he stood before the captain he could almost see how power rolled off from her. Whoever said that woman were inferior to men had never met this one before! But Haku's thoughts were cut short when Unohana continued her little speech.

"But that aside… I assume you know who did this? After seeing Kira I can definitely say it wasn't you who attacked Captain Hitsugaya or Lieutenant you please tell us who did this?"

"Huh? But I thought it was Gin who did this. Kira and him were the only ones I saw when Captain Hitsugaya and I arrived here." Matsumoto interrupted.

Unohana shook her head.

"I know what the wounds inflicted by Shisui look like. And they were different. No, these wounds show that both the Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san were stabbed from point blank."

She turned to Haku once again, who had been listening to the conversation in silence.

"Well Haku-san? Can you tell us who attacked them?"

Haku nodded. He knew who did this. He had seen him. The Traitor.

"It was Captain Aizen. It appears he faked his own death which my comrades told me about and is in fact still alive. Furthermore I saw him ordering Captain Gin around, so I can only assume that he is the mastermind behind the strange things which happened in Soul Society lately."

To say the others were shocked was the understatement of the century.

"But that's impossible! You personally did the autopsy, didn't you Captain? You said that it was definitely Captain Aizen who was killed!" A very confused Isane exclaimed. Even Hanataro looked incredulously. The thought of his captain making a mistake wasn't compatible with his brain.

Unohana had a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment.

"I have a theory, and if I'm correct we have to hurry towards the execution site. Soul Society itself may be in grave danger right now. Hop on Minazuki everyone, it'll take us there."

But before the group off five could board the captain's shikai, Minazuki stirred and opened its mouth. Out came a quite weak yet healed Momo Hinamori. Apparently Haku's First Aid had been enough to fasten the recovery provided by Minazuki to such a degree that she had already regained consciousness. She still had a hard time staying on her feet but she held on. On her face was a mixture of confusion and heartbreak. She saw the familiar faces of the Gotei 13 and slowly asked a question.

"What, what happened? Where am I? Where's Captain Aizen?"

Matsumoto wasn't really sure how to answer that question. She really liked Momo and didn't want to crush her at the moment very fragile heart.

"W-well, you see, eh, I don't really know – "

The lieutenant of the 10th division didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. The situation was temporarily solved when Captain Unohana knelt down besides Momo and spoke to her with a calm soothing voice. She wouldn't break the poor girl under such circumstances.

"We aren't sure ourselves. We only know he left a while ago, probably heading to the hill where the execution is taking place. We have to hurry though, time is of the essence."

Unohana turned to the members of her squad.

"Isane, Hanataro, please help Hinamori-san on Minazuki. And keep a close look at her, she's still very weak."

The two medics did as they were told and soon Minazuki took off towards the battleground. Haku was just as anxious as the rest of the passengers. His new comrades were fighting there, and he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them.

What Haku didn't know off was the strange conversation that was currently held inside his mindscape. Yet this would affect him in a greater way than anyone would have suspected at the moment.

_

* * *

_

Haku's Mindscape – The Great Naruto Bridge

Zabuza was silent. He had been meditating inside Haku's mind since their conversation about the battle with Kira. There was much to think about for the former Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. He still wasn't sure how he ended up in Haku's mind. Sure, he had wished to go to the same place as Haku, but he rather doubted that the gods – if they existed – would have granted the wish of someone like Zabuza this easily.

'**Something seems off… Is it because I was once alive that I feel out of place here sometimes? Just what is the secret behind Haku's powers?'**

"**My my, you ****sure a clever one, aren't you Zansetsu? Heeho"**

Zabuza spun around, his trusted Kubikiri Houcho in his hands. His eyes scanned the area for the source of the mysterious voice.

"**Come out and show yourself! Whoever you are, you do not belong to this place****."**

And then steps could be heard admits the mist. Zabuza turned around with caution so he wouldn't get caught by a surprise the newcomer might have in stock for him.

When the mist cleared a bit Zabuza's eyes fell on a strange little creature. It was perhaps two feet tall and had a certain resemblance to a snowman, though the form greatly differed. The little sprite had blue shoes and short legs, a slightly elongated round body and two short arms which ended in 4 clumsy looking fingers. The head was the strangest part though. It started with a blue hat that looked like a jelly bag cap with two ends. The head itself was completely round and white; only two coal-like eyes and a mouth that had an ever present smile could be seen. Around its neck it had a long blue scarf. Truly, a strange sight. (Since I can't describe it that good you can look for it on Google if you're interested. Just search 'Jack Frost Shin Megami')

"**Who – or rather **_**What**_** are you?"**

Zabuza said with his old missing-nin voice. This little creature would learn not to mess with him.

"**Hmm, should really I tell you****, heeho? Where's the fun when I tell you straight away? You know me, Zansetsu, or rather 'Zabuza', right? Heeho."**

The irritating smile never left the sprite's face. Zabuza was slowly getting annoyed. What the hell was going on? Was this little thing a Hollow? Haku – and thus Zabuza – had learned in the academy that even shinigami can become the prey of their inner hollows if they weren't careful. While it was extremely rare for a shinigami to develop an inner Hollow, it still could happen.

"**Are you a Hollow? If you are you can go back to whatever hellhole you came from, as long as I'm here you'll never gain control."**

"**A Hollo****w? Little Me, heeho? Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But who thought you'd be this perceptive? It's quite good for an usurper nonetheless! Heeho"**

Zabuza frowned at that remark. What was the strange creature talking about? An usurper?

"**What are you talking about, snowball? I'm here because this is my place to be. I am the spirit of Haku's zanpakuto, the guardian of this place!"**

This made the little creature angry. The completely black eyes flashed from mischief to fury, and soon it began emitting reiatsu on a level that even Zabuza was impressed.

"**This isn't your place! I might owe my birth to you to some degree, but ****this doesn't make you the king of this place! Mark my words, once I reach my full power I will return! But don't worry, I'll do my job like I'm supposed to do. If Haku is in need of my power, I'll give it to him. But only if he's worthy…"**

A cackling laughter filled the mindscape as the little sprite disappeared as fast as it had come; leaving behind a slightly disturbed and very confused Zabuza.

"**Whatever this was****, it's definitely dangerous. Haku, I pray that you'll be safe. I don't know what would happen if this guy starts to 'help' you."**

Little did Zabuza know that this time the gods did not hear his plea.

_

* * *

_

Execution Hill

It was utter madness. When Minazuki landed and its passengers got off they saw the remains of a terrible battlefield. Several shinigami were laying on the ground bleeding, among them Captain Byakuya and Ichigo Kurosaki, the latter one struggling to get on his feet again. Close to him was the unmoving body of Rukia Kuchiki, but her labored breathing was a clear sign that she was still alive. The rest of the merry Ryoka group was also heavily beaten and unable to move. In fact the only ones still standing where the remaining captains. And they were surrounding some of their own.

The man who was to blame for all this stood besides his two companions, in his hand a small black orb. His name was Sosuke Aizen, the man who proclaimed that he would one day become god.

When the newcomers arrived, Hanataro and Isane had to grab Hinamori to prevent her from running to her beloved captain. Tears were spilling down her face as she screamed his name over and over again.

But he only smiled this little smile of him.

"So you all survived, even you Hinamori-kun. Without a doubt thanks to you, Captain Unohana."

The female captain remained calm even in this moment.

"So my theory was right. I wasn't sure why, but something about your 'corpse' seemed off. You tricked us magnificently I must say."

Aizen's smile became an arrogant smirk.

"You are indeed incredible if you noticed it. To be able to notice the true form of my Kyōka Suigetsu… I'm impressed. But I expected nothing less from the captain of the medical squad."

At this point the Captain-Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto stepped in. His unparalleled reiatsu flared as he approached the traitorous captains.

"Silence! Aizen, I'll execute you right here and now along with your co-traitors! Reduce All Creation to Ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!"

The strongest fire-zanpakuto in all of the Seireitei was blazing with flames so hot that even Haku who was quite a bit away felt like he was burning up. The old man surely had every right to carry the title of Captain-Commander.

But why was Aizen still smiling like everything was just a game to him?

"I'm afraid that's not possible Yamamoto-san. I have urgent matters to attend to, creating an army for example. Therefore we'll leave now."

Just when Yamamoto was about to send Aizen into the next life three yellow beams shot from the sky which was torn open by large black claws.

"Menos Grande…" Was all that Haku could mutter. The spiritual pressure present plus the energy of the Hollows was quite hard to bare for the young shinigami. He might possess the reiatsu of a lieutenant, but that didn't mean he had experience with such extreme situations.

Everyone present was deeply frustrated. Rangiku looked sadly at the slowly ascending Gin, and it might have been Haku's imagination, but for a moment he too looked incredibly sad. Unfortunately it wasn't over this easily.

"Well, I think it'd be rude to just leave like that. Therefore I'll leave you a little parting gift." Aizen said, a devilish smile gracing his face.

"You know my zanpakuto's power; Absolute Hypnosis. But there's more to it. Another part of its power is that if I can concentrate the illusions on a single target, the effect is increased a hundredfold. I can block out any mental restrains a person has unconsciously placed on himself. Have fun fighting one of your own. Scatter - Kyouka Suigetsu."

Almost any shinigami who was still standing immediately raised his spiritual pressure or turned away so they'd be protected from Aizen's infernal zanpakuto. However, Aizen knew that it was hard to manipulate a captain. And most of the others present were to hurt to deal any considerable damage. Therefore only one person was left…

Haku's eyes widened when he felt an ominous presence entering his mind. It was like every thought was swapped away, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. Haku thought he heard Zabuza's voice calling out to him, but he couldn't understand him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

While Haku was busy fighting against Aizen's surprise attack, Hinamori was still too shocked too even notice it. She felt terrible. The man she had admired, perhaps even loved had betrayed Soul Society. She didn't want to, she couldn't believe it! Surely, Captain Aizen would never do something like this, right? He was probably forced into by Gin. But then she slowly remembered that he had talked about a parting gift. What could that mean?

But her thoughts were interrupted by a strange groaning noise that heard coming from her right side. Turning her head momo saw that it was the boy who had been with Captain Unohana and strangely had the same hairstyle she had. He was clutching his head, and his voice started to sound like he was in pain. The other captains were backing away, drawing their zanpakutos. What was going on?

* * *

Haku was now screaming in pain, clutching his head so hard his nails were actually drawing blood. And his reiatsu continued to rise higher than ever.

"Keep your guard up, we don't know what will happen next! Prepare to attack to kill!" The Captain-Commander shouted.

Everyone who was conscious watched in horror as Haku let out a final scream, his reiatsu reaching his peak. It was almost captain level. But what really horrified them were his eyes.

They were completely black, no iris, no pupil. Just an infinite darkness.

Without a word Haku held out his right hand. But he didn't take his zanpakuto which was still tightly secured at his waist. Hinamori, who was one of the closest standing near him thought she saw his lips move when he did so, but she wasn't sure. The next moment reiatsu erupted and a vicious looking claw was attached to Haku's hand. It was midnight black and was about one foot long, donning three 'fingers'. Haku repeated the same with his left hand. Then he charged the person who was closest to him.

Which happened to be Hinamori.

"Aaah!"

The lieutenant barely managed to avoid the attack, and it was probably only thanks to Captain Unohana who had blocked the attack that Momo survived.

"Haku-san, please calm down. You must fight Aizen's power, don't let it control you."

Unohana's voice was calm but pressed. She hadn't expected that Haku would possess such a power. And it didn't get better. The captain of the medical squad felt how the place where she was standing started to heat up dangerously fast. Only her experience with shunpo allowed her to escape the following explosion while taking Hinamori along with her.

"What's going on? I thought Haku-san's powers were ice-natured, how can he use explosions when it isn't kido?!" Matsumoto shouted confused while bringing up her own sword to assist the battling captains. Unohana landed besides her, her haori slightly black at some points.

"I don't know Matsumoto-san. But we have to take him out, preferably without killing him. It isn't his fault he got targeted by Aizen."

At this point the captain-commander interfered.

"Enough. I'll end this personally."

Haku never stood a chance. In a blink the most powerful shinigami of Soul Society stood before the academy student and slashed him with his blazing sword. The heat was so intense that the wound was instantly cauterized and only left a smoking scar. It was obvious that the captain was holding back. But despite the numeral cuts Haku soon was covered with, the possessed ex-shinobi still managed to pull off one last attack.

A medium sized explosion filled the area where the captain of the first division and Haku had been fighting. However, the captain was completely unharmed, the fire nature of his sword probably played a large role in that.

Haku however was out cold. His eyes were still black, but they turned back to their usual color before they closed. The strange claws disappeared alongside it. But where had they come from? Another effect of Aizen's hypnosis?

'This boy… If he had been fighting consciously and had experience with this weapon he might have proven a challenge to most captains… Who is this child? And why didn't he use his zanpakuto? So many questions, so many tasks…'

Yamamoto turned to the present captains.

"For now we have to take care of the wounded. Retsu, gather your squad, we need every healer we have. Shunsui, look where the remaining captains are. I want everyone who is able to stand in an emergency meeting in one hour, Unohana excluded."

The battle was over. But the war had just begun.

And in the depths of the mist, the unknown awaits.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter will be the aftermath. Who was this mysterious creature inside Haku's mind? Where did Haku get these strange powers from? And how will everyone deal with the situation?

**Next time, Chapter 6: Walking My Own Path  
But before that comes "The Death and the Snowflake: The Movie - The Shattered Blade" So stay tuned!**

**

* * *

**

I asked for it and you answered. I present the first omake of "The Death and the Snowflake". Enjoy^^

**Shinigami Cup Golden: Hospital Time**

Haku sighed for what felt like the five hundredth time. After Aizen's escape all the injured shinigami had been sent to the headquarters of the medical squad of course. Unfortunately Haku was stuck with those who were rather exhausted than heavily injured, such being Captain Hitsugaya, who had yet to wake up, Zaraki Kenpachi, who was chained to his bed so he wouldn't run away – again. The last member of the room was Captain Kuchiki who was thankfully asleep. Haku didn't know much about the stoic captain, but he seriously doubted that he and Kenpachi would get along in a rather small room.

'On the other hand," Haku thought. "No room is large enough if Kenpachi-san decides that he has to 'exercise'. Seriously, this guy makes Zabuza-san look like Captain Kyoraku!

But that wasn't really Haku's problem. No, the problem which annoyed him most in this situation was due to several facts:

1. He was in the same room as three captains.

2. Two of said captains were among the top 5 of good looking guys on the list of the Shinigami's Women Association.

3. The third captain was the leader of a squad known for battle thirsty men who worshipped the ground this man walked on.

4. Yumichika is part of this squad.

… the list went on. But the problem was not the list, it was rather the result…

When suddenly the white-haired captain of the 10th division awoke, he said something that exactly expressed Haku's problem.

"Why the hell am I in a greenhouse with chocolate as floor?"

It had started harmlessly. First the nurses and some squad members came by and dropped 'get-better-gifts' for them. But it didn't stop there. Once word got around that three of the most respected captains and one extremely good looking guy/girl (Haku hated rumors with every fiber of his being) were in the same room They were swarmed whenever visitor hours came around. Since most of the visitors bribed the nurses they even came when visitor hours were long over.

But it came still worse, and Haku wasn't talking about the beauty contest challenge he got from Yumichika.

One by one the captains regained consciousness and started asking questions that defined the very core of their being and unfortunately for Haku he had to answer them since he was he only one able to think straight at the moment. And since he was dealing with captains he had to… improvise.

"Why am I chained to the bed?" (Kenpachi)

"It's a new way of training." (Haku)

"Who the hell dumped the paperwork besides my bed?" (Hitsugaya)

"It's about 5'8'' tall and drank your medical sake." (Haku)

"Where are my pants?" (Byakuya)

"How the hell should I know? It was probably stolen by some fangirls and is worshipped right now."

After dealing with the captains Haku allowed himself to relax. But it lasted only shortly when a new delivery of presents reached the room. When Haku looked at the name tags his presents had he was close to start crying.

'Why, for the love of god, do I get flower bouquets from girls AND guys?! Shouldn't there be something on my chart that tells them I'm a guy?!'

The former shinobi looked at his chart. He silently wept when he read that the nurse had marked BOTH gender boxes.

**

* * *

**

And this was chapter 5 plus omake, the end of the Soul Society ark^^ There'll an original ark of mine to bridge the gap between now and the Arrancar ark, like a movie. It will focus on Haku and give him a deeper role in the Bleach universe since the first chapters had the purpose to establish his role in the new world^^

**If you have any questions/suggestions/wishes feel free to tell me about them, I'll gladly help and perhaps it'll give me the inspiration for some new things^^**

**Till next time,  
****Faroush**


	6. Movie Trailer

**Since it's been so long I've updated I've decided to give you a little sneak preview about the next chapter. ****It's only finished to about 50% at the moment, but hopefully I'll be able to complete it by the end of the week.  
****Anyway here's the trailer for the very first 'Bleach: The Death and the Snowflake' Movie, 'The Shattered Blade'. Enjoy!**

**Faroush**

**PS: Please note that the here mentioned scenes are a lot shorter than they'll be in the final version of the chapter since this is only the draft.**

* * *

**The Death and the Snowflake – The Movie**

_There was no light, no darkness. No life, no death. Nothing existed in this place, neither beginning, nor end. And yet, deep inside this void, something waited. How much time had passed? Days? Years? Centuries? It didn't matter. Only one thing mattered inside this nothingness. Rage. Revenge. Nothing else. Whatever waited inside the void, it would wait forever. Time didn't matter. He would get his revenge._

A man with long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, extending around the back of his head stood on the hill where once the Soukyoku stood. His Hollow hole could clearly be seen below the base of his neck, the basic Arrancar uniform, not concealing any of his Hollow features.

* * *

"_A Hollow who gained Soul Reaper powers by removing his Hollow mask...that's what I am. After I first acquired this great power many years ago, I left Hueco Mundo, and invaded the Soul Society."_

* * *

'What's this?'

Curiously Haku bent down and reached for the strange… crystal? It was hard to tell what exactly it was. Haku stood up again and held what looked like a crystal shard between himself and a nearby torch. The shard glowed ominously and reflected the light of the torch in a fascinating display of light.

* * *

"_My quest then was nothing less than the destruction of all the foolish Soul Reapers! But... I failed... Though I was far too strong for the Soul Reapers to defeat in combat... They realized this and so lured me into a trap. The underground chamber of Central 46! I was there for a very long time. But now, the time for my revenge has come!"_

* * *

"Can we really win this battle?" A heavily exhausted Hinamori Momo asked.

Despite their grim situation Haku didn't show any signs of being discouraged.

"It's not the question if we can win. We have to win, no matter what. Because we have to protect the ones precious to us… right Ichigo?"

* * *

Aruto Plateado, the ancient Arrancar was still unharmed, the combination of both Haku's and Ichigo's attacks hadn't even put as much as a scratch on him, while the two shinigami had all but collapsed from exhaustion.

"What can you hope to do? Before my power, even the strongest captains are powerless!"

Both Ichigo and Haku stood up again, speaking in perfect synch.

"Your powers are indeed greater than ours… But as long as we don't give up... There's no limit how far we can grow!"

* * *

"I'm afraid I can only do this once since I haven't even begun to master it yet… And doing this will probably damage both me and my zanpakuto. However, desperate times call for desperate measures." Haku said calmly, swirling his chakrams in his hands.

"This is the end for one of us."

Blue reiatsu started o swirl around Haku in an almost chaotic pattern as he pushed his reserves to his limits.

"Bankai."

* * *

**Bleach – The Movie: The Shattered Blade**

A sorrowful Ichigo stands at an unnamed grave, a lone zanpakuto acting as a tombstone.  
"Farwell… Haku."

**Coming Soon**


	7. Bleach The Movie: The Shattered Blade

**After a long break I'm finally back. I apologize for the long wait, but after finishing the Soul Society arc I had to think a lot about this story, not to mention other projects to work on. But now I finally have a plan how I'll progress the story and make it more different compared to the Bleach anime/manga. **

**As for those who don't know, the Arrancar appearing in this chapter is from the Bleach video game 'The Shattered Blade' and is not an OC. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter^^**

**Faroush**

* * *

**By the way, I recently started (and almost finished) another Bleach FF while taking a break with this one. It's called 'Gin's Nightmare Musical' and is a Bleach parody. If you like my omakes I think you might also like this story^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

* * *

Movie Notes:

There are some points in the chapter where I looked for a fitting Background Music. If you want you can look for the following songs and play them at the mentioned scenes^^

Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion – Treachery : Arturo's Theme  
Naruto – Alone : BGM  
Soul Hunter – Friends : Ending Song

* * *

**Bleach – The Movie****:**

**The Shattered Blade**

* * *

_At an unknown place…_

There was no light, no darkness. No life, no death. Nothing existed in this place, neither beginning, nor end. And yet, deep inside this void, something waited. How much time had passed? Days? Years? Centuries? It didn't matter. Only one thing mattered inside this nothingness. Rage. Revenge. Nothing else. Whatever waited inside the void, it would wait forever. Time didn't matter. He would get his revenge.

And then he felt it. A light in a place where neither light nor darkness should exist. It was warm and radiated power, pure and uncorrupted. The being felt the power merge with his own, reviving what was lost in the eternity he was caught in this place. Yes… he felt it. The seal which was holding him in this place had weakened. The time had come.

Yellow eyes pierced the endless void.

* * *

_Soul Society, Shinigami R&D Institute, aka 12__th__ Division Headquarters_

Haku sighed heavily. He had all reason to do so. For what seemed like hours that strange creepy captain had been examining the former shinobi in hope to find out just what had happened when Aizen's hypnosis had controlled him. And in Haku's opinion, they only did a good job at keeping him from doing something useful since he wasn't allowed to leave the 'room' he was given (the only reason he didn't call it a cell was because the room was too clean for that). Just when Haku thought things couldn't get worse, he had to witness how Captain Mayuri beat his lieutenant, his own daughter, again. Something at this sight made Haku's normally calm blood boil.

To Mayuri, his daughter was nothing but a tool to use, a fact that made Haku remember the more painful aspect of his past. And while he knew that failure was something no shinobi should ever accept, the same went for shinigami. But what Mayuri did was simply taking out his frustrations on his lieutenant. A father beating his own child was unforgivable in Haku's eyes. He gladly would have put a stop to this with his zanpakuto, but unfortunately the researchers had taken it away from him to examine it. Haku had sworn himself that he'd impale anyone who put a scratch on his sword with senbon needles. And he would start at the feet so they could watch how he slowly came closer to their faces.

But Haku had to endure the countless examinations and analysis. In the end, a whole day had passed. They released him and returned his zanpakuto, telling him that the results would be in tomorrow. Until then he was to remain at the 4th Division so his injuries could completely heal. But since the night was still young and Haku had some time to kill he decided to take a walk through the gardens of the 4th Division. The captain of the medical squad made sure that the gardens were always in good shape since a good environment greatly aided the recovery of the patients. And as a good doctor Unohana Retsu knew that it wasn't always just to heal the body, the soul was even more important. Unfortunately the soul was also much harder to heal than the body, a fact Haku was just about to face.

Haku continued his walk through the garden and thought about his uncertain future. What would happen to him? An academy student, who had not only fought but also won against two lieutenants, aided the ryoka and apparently possessed a zanpakuto anomaly? If the normal decision of the Central 46 were any indication he'd soon have to write down his last will. Fortunately (or unfortunately for some people) the Central 46 was still being replaced, and this would take some time. Judges and wise men don't grow on trees after all. But Haku's musings were interrupted when the young soul reaper noticed a strange glowing object in the grass before him.

'What's this?'

Curiously he bent down and reached for the strange… crystal? It was hard to tell what exactly it was. Haku stood up again and held what looked like a crystal shard between himself and a nearby torch. The shard glowed ominously and reflected the light of the torch in a fascinating display of light. When Haku felt over the shard with his hand he almost gasped in surprise. The power this shard contained was unreal! How could something this small hold so much power in it? This was at least as much spirit energy as a 5th Seat possessed.

'And since this is a shard there are probably more of these. Just what was it before it broke into these shards? I should tell a lieutenant or a captain about this later…'

Haku put the shard in the safe folds of his kimono top and resumed his walk. It was getting late, the shard had time until tomorrow. As the former shinigami walked around a corner, he noticed a person sitting on a nearby rooftop, gazing at the slowly rising moon. There was only one person who wore the hair in a bun besides Haku himself. It had to be Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of the 5th Division. But what was she doing up there? Haku was in the same hospital wing as her and thus he knew she had strict orders to stay in her bed. The psychological trauma Aizen's betrayal caused had hurt her more than anyone had anticipated.

Betrayal… thinking about this word Haku's thoughts returned to the memories of his family. His mother, who had been murder before his very eyes. His father, trying to kill his own child because it wielded a strange power. Looking up at Momo's depressed form, Haku couldn't help but to feel a certain kinship towards the petit shinigami. Haku didn't have to think for long about what he had to do.

* * *

**(Play Music **Naruto – "Alone"**)**

Momo Hinamori was depressed. And she had a lot of reasons to be. Her captain, a man she admired, trusted, perhaps even loved, had not only betrayed her but all of Soul Society. He had tried to kill her and her oldest friend Toshiro. Toshiro… This name brought another wave of guilt over her. She had attacked him; she had wanted to hurt him. And why? Because of a letter which was nothing but a trap she fell for. Momo silently wondered if the others would ever forgive her. Well, Kira and Hisagi maybe since they too had been fooled by the traitorous captains. Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin… Perhaps it was all their doing and Captain Aizen was completely innocent! For a short moment hope flared in Momo's little heart. But soon this feeling subsided. How big was the chance of this being true?

Momo pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She felt alone and confused, but she didn't know who to turn to. She had hurt a lot of people after all, and unfortunately those were her best friends and thus those she would have chosen to talk to.

Little did Momo know that perhaps only by a chance of fate her wish for a friend in this hour of need was granted. But who knows, perhaps it was something else that guided Haku's steps to Hinamori that night.

"Hinamori-san?" A soft voice came from behind her. Carefully Hinamori turned her head around to see who would climb on the rooftop to see her at this time. Her eyes fell on a young man, probably not older than sixteen, although that didn't mean much by Soul Society standards. His brown hair framed his face with two bangs, and the rest was done in a bun, just like Hinamori had her hair herself. The boy wore what looked like a blue colored version of the standard shinigami robes, but as far as the lieutenant of the 5th division could see he wore no squad insignia. Yet he looked somewhat familiar…

"You're… Haku-san, right? Captain Unohana told me that you were the one to give me first aid when I was… attacked."

The former shinobi nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

"Yes, it's nice to know you remembered me though Hinamori-san, our last encounter wasn't exactly under best circumstances."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two shinigami. After a while Hinamori couldn't stand it anymore and asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why are you here?"

At first, silence was the answer. But then Haku sat down besides Momo and started to talk.

"You know, I'm pretty new to all of this soul reaper stuff. I only died a little more than two years ago, and I even have all my memories of my past life. Perhaps that's why I feel different from all the others here, because unlike them, this wasn't a complete fresh start for me. Though I tried to form bonds with the other students I never managed to gain a single friend. And when I saw you sitting here all alone… I couldn't help but to feel some kind of kinship so to say. And it's not just because of the hairstyle." Haku joked at the end, hoping to lighten the mood a little. And indeed, a small smile appeared on Momo's face for the shortest moment.

There was silence once again, but this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as the first one. And it didn't take long for Momo to ask another question.

"Your former life… what was it like? Were you happy?"

"It might sound a bit strange to you, but my former life was… not what you'd expect. I do not come from the world where the ryoka came from, but an entirely different one. My world was always filled with wars and conflict, a battle for supremacy amongst the nations. And this world gave birth to my kind… the shinobi."

"Shinobi? You mean… ninjas?"

"Yes. Almost every country had its own shinobi forces, soldiers trained to kill. The shinobi had perfected their art to such a degree it had even changed their very own bodies, giving them powers far above what a human was normally capable of. These shinobi possessed what we called a _Kekkei Genkai_, a bloodline limit. I too was a descendant of one of those shinobi… A human bred to kill."

Hinamori's eyes went wide when Haku said that. Not only because she couldn't believe that such a gentle looking soul had been born with a power meant to kill but also because of the harsh and cruel reality that dominated the boy's world. Either missing or ignoring Hinamori's shock, Haku continued.

"I didn't know of my powers first. I lived a poor but peaceful and happy life with my father and my mother. However, the day I discovered my gift, my world crumbled. My mother, who had the same power as me, was killed by my own father because of the fear and hate the normal population held for my kind. After he had murdered her… he tried to kill me too. It was my blood that saved me. But the price was my father's life."

Momo had to swallow hard when she felt her throat run dry. To live with such memories even in death… If Momo was in Haku's place she knew that she'd done anything to forget these things. The saying 'Ignorance is bliss' was never truer…

"I had to live on the streets after that. But the weather in my home country was always harsh, even in summer. And when the winter came I was sure that I would die. However, when I was just about to give up, one man stepped into my life and changed it forever. Although he had his own reasons for taking me with him he gave me a place to belong to, and a meaning to my life. To me… this man was my world."

Hinamori couldn't explain why, but she was captivated by the academy student's story. Perhaps it was because she realized that there were persons who had problems just as bad as hers, or even worse. Perhaps it was because for her too Captain Aizen had been her world. But perhaps it was also because when she was all alone and hurt, this boy had come to her and shared his past with her, a past just remembering about had to be painful. When had been the last time that Momo had just sat together with a friend and just enjoyed each other's company? Much too long probably… and Momo wanted to hear the rest of his story now.

"That man you speak of… Was he a kind man?"

"No." The speed and conviction with which the answer came made Momo turn her head around and look at the young shinigami in surprise.

"My master, Zabuza-san, was a shinobi through and through. He was known throughout the world as 'The Demon of the Bloody Mist'. Even his own country feared him… for he had killed over one hundred shinobi students… when they were all just twelve years old. Just like him"

Momo was stunned, and to be honest, a bit frightened. Haku, who had saved her life and that of Toshiro as well, the comrade of such a monster in human disguise? He had to be joking!

"… What were you to this man, Haku?" She asked slowly and carefully.

A sad smile appeared on Haku's face when he remembered what his old master had told him over and over again before he had admitted his true feelings at that fateful battle on the bridge.

"I was his tool."

* * *

_At an Unknown Place_

In the depth of the night, at a faraway place, an unknown energy began to gather. It moved slowly, carefully, as if it was afraid to vanish once it gathered to fast. It took some time, but after a few minutes the energy started to condense and a rip appeared in the middle of the room. It was small at the beginning, but soon it began to grow larger and larger, as if someone was trying to widen it. And when a mysterious glowing shard floated to the rip, a flash of light illuminated the surroundings for the shortest moment. Once the light had died down, a figure could be seen standing in the strange room. Not much could be seen due to the darkness, but as suddenly as the figure had appeared, it vanished again. Only a faint trace of reiatsu lingered in the air.

Only a few seconds later, the unknown person stood on the hill where once the Soukyoku stood. It appeared to be a man with long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, extending around the back of his head in a spiked bow. His Hollow hole could clearly be seen below the base of his neck, the basic white uniform he wore not concealing any of his Hollow features. At the man's right side hung a normal looking katana with an hourglass shaped guard.

For a few moments, the man only stood on the hill, as if he was enjoying the night. But then he extended his right hand, his palm facing upwards. Not a second later another of the strange energy shards appeared before him, but he didn't remain there for long. The man focussed for a moment and the crystal vanished, leaving a small cloud of concentrated energy behind which was absorbed by the turquoise haired man.

"Vengeance… will be mine."

* * *

No one in all of the Seireitei noticed the appearance of the strange man. But even if one of the captains had noticed it, most would have put in on the 'not so important right now' list and looked into it later on. If the news had reached the Captain-Commander however, the shinigami would have been on a higher alert than when Aizen defected. But the ancient shinigami didn't know of this just yet.

And this should prove to be fatal for a young shinigami in training, who was currently talking with the lieutenant of the 5th Division.

* * *

"His… tool? What do you mean with that?" Momo was both confused and wary. She didn't like the direction where this conversation was heading. Was this mysterious man Haku talked about a cruel being who had forced an innocent child to do god knows what?

"To Zabuza-san I was nothing more than the knives he used as a shinobi. A tool to be wielded by him, no matter what the task was. And as strange as it sounds… I was really happy. I know that I did many horrible things, but as long as someone needed me I could go on. There is nothing worse in this world than being all alone, with no goal or use in your life."

Haku turned his head around and stared directly into Momo's eyes.

"You feel it too, don't you? The pain of being left alone, of being abandoned by the man you considered a father… That he threw you away when you were no longer of any use for hi – "

Haku was interrupted when Hianmori slapped him hardly. Tears were streaming down her face, but the look in her eyes wasn't just one of anger. Confusion, fear, rage… and loneliness. When Haku held his reddening cheek, he understood it perfectly. He had been right. The girl had been happy to serve that man, just like Haku had been happy to serve Zabuza. But when Aizen betrayed her, she hadn't just felt angry about his betrayal.

A part of her had also voiced an unspoken question.

"Why didn't he take me with him?"

Hinamori's voice was barely a whisper. The tears were still flowing and she had started to sob a little bit. Why? Why had Captain Aizen discarded her like that? Didn't she mean anything to him? Was she really nothing more than a tool that had served its purpose? Haku's words had hurt her, but not because they were cruel. No, it was because he had revealed her innermost thoughts. Thoughts, which even Toshiro, Kira or anyone else knew about. Just how had this boy known? Without Captain Aizen, whom she had sworn to serve as long as she lived, her life had lost its meaning. All she had ever wanted to do was to always stay at his side.

Hinamori had her eyes closed and was now simply crying. She didn't understand. How had this boy read her heart this easily? She flinched when the she felt a gentle hand resting on her head. But when she looked up and stared into Haku's hazel brown orbs, she understood. Her pain… was his as well. Betrayal. Hope. And separation from the person who was the world to them.

"… Two years ago, Zabuza-san and I battled a group of shinobi from another country. While Zabuza-san was assigned to kill a bridge builder, the shinobi were ordered to protect them. In this battle, I was utterly defeated. My life had lost its meaning. If I couldn't even defeat Zabuza-san's opponents, I was nothing but a broken tool. There was only one thing left for me to do, when I realized that my master was about to die."

Hinamori's sobs had subsided a bit by now, and she managed to read the answer from Haku's lines.

"You sacrificed yourself to save him… right?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. All I ever wanted was to stay at my master's side. And when he was in danger, I took the blow that was meant to end his life. I died, but I knew that I had fulfilled my duty. Even if I couldn't stay with him forever, he would at least live on and remember me. However, I didn't pass on. Instead my soul remained, and I was forced to watch the gruesome battle continue. In the end, Zabuza-san died as well. But… I also saw what I hadn't thought possible. There was this young boy, the ninja who had defeated me. When he saw Zabuza-san being unshaken by my death, he started to yell at him. He asked him if the price of his power had been his heart. He even cried for me, his opponent, who had tried to kill him. I had never met someone with such a big heart before. And this boy's kindness… even freed the heart of Zabuza from its icy prison. When I saw my father figure crying tears over me, I was happier than ever before."

Haku's expression saddened again. "To think that we only came close in death… it's rather ironic, don't you think? In the end, there was a difference between our masters. While both of them hid their true feelings, they acted like complete opposites. My pain… while it's similar to yours it's not the same. We both felt the pain of betrayal and loneliness, but I still have someone at my side I can share this pain with. You too have friends to share this burden with, but at the same time you're afraid of admitting your true feelings to them. And a small part of you probably hopes that everything could just return to normal, right?"

Momo just closed her eyes and nodded. This boy… he had suffered through a great deal of pain to gain the ability to read the hearts of others. And this made Momo realize something. She had been avoiding the truth. She had been desperately clinging to the dim hope that all of this wasn't Captain Aizen's fault, that someone else was pulling the strings. In the end, she had only wanted to stay with the man she had admired and loved like a father. The betrayal had hurt her more than anything else. Haku had felt the same pain when his father had tried to kill him in cold blood and later on found a person who had given a meaning to his life. Haku had desperately clung to the man who had given a meaning to his life, just like she was clinging to Captain Aizen. And while he hadn't admitted it, Momo was sure that it had hurt the boy that the man he had though of as a father had seen him as nothing but a tool in the beginning. That death was the only thing which had made him admit his true feelings proved that fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Haku asked.

Momo nodded. "I won't run away from my feelings anymore. While I cannot say that I don't still wish for Captain Aizen to return… I have to stop making everyone worry because I let my emotions get the better out of me. I attacked Shiro-chan because of them once, and I won't do something this stupid ever again!"

Haku nodded. "To keep the emotions in your heart while not being controlled by them or killing them off. That is the path most shinobi try to find. Sadly, not many are able to find it. But I'm sure… that you can do it, Hinamori-san."

A small smile graced Momo's lips. "Please call me Momo… Haku-kun."

The former shinobi chuckled lightly. "Very well… Momo-chan. Please know this: You can share your burdens with me. Because carrying them together is always easier than doing it alone. Right?"

They sat together in silence for a while, but in the end they returned to their quarters. But both of them felt a little happier. They knew that there was someone who knew their pain. And now they weren't alone with it anymore.

* * *

And while the Court of the Pure Souls came to a rest, a lone figure walked through the deserted streets of the shinigami's headquarters. But while it looked like a turquoise haired man with the fragments of a Hollow mask at first, his shape started to blur for a moment when he stepped into the shadow of an alleyway. And when he exited the shadow again, Retsu Unohana walked towards the place where she would initiate the first part of her plan.

In another part of the Seireitei, in the barracks of the 6th division to be exact, Renji Abarai was currently having trouble to sleep peacefully. With a cry he awoke, drenched in cold sweat. He tried to calm his breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down from the nightmare he had just experienced..

'What was that dream? It felt so real…'

A confused Renji stared at his zanpakuto which rested on the table besides his bed. Zabimaru… in his dreams Renji had seen his zanpakuto's spirit writhing in pain before breaking and vanishing forever. Just what was going on? What is just a dream? No, it had felt different from a dream. Renji made a mental note to ask about it in the 12th division in the next morning… He wouldn't take any chances of something happening to Zabimaru.

* * *

_The next morning_

The sun rose, and slowly daytime activity started in the Seireitei. In the 4th Division one former shinobi tired to ignore the sun rays which illuminated his room so he could continue sleeping. In his previous life Haku had never felt safe enough to sleep peacefully for extended time periods, therefore he welcomed the chance the shinigami world offered. But the brown haired boy found his sleepiness rapidly decreasing when he noticed an influx of reiatsu just outside of the compound walls. And it was way too much to be a simply sparing match, especially since the 4th division compound wasn't meant for people to train in.

Haku quickly slipped into his robes and left the patient's rooms, hoping to find a hopefully harmless explanation for the reiatsu he had felt earlier. He was just about to round a corner when he heard two voices discussing something, making Haku stop dead in his tracks.

"And you're sure about her condition?"

"Sadly, yes. The psychological trauma inflicted on her has caused a psychosomatic reaction of her body. If we don't treat her soon, I'm afraid she'll die Captain Hitsugaya."

This got Haku's undivided attention. The male voice obviously belonged to Captain Hitsugaya, the other one probably to Captain Unohana if Haku could trust his memory. But why would Captain Hitsugaya be this interested in the medical condition of one shinigami? She had to be important… to… him…

'Could they be talking about Momo-chan? But she was fine yesterday… Something seems fishy…' Haku thought.

"Is there any way to help her?" The voice of the Captain of the 10th division was tense and worried.

After a short break, the female captain answered.

"There is one thing. If you could gather some shards of the Soukyoku I could use them t perform a special healing kido which might be the only hope to save Hinamori-san's life. The shards aren't big, but you can feel the power they possess. I'm counting on you to find them, I'm afraid I won't be able to leave this place due to the patients we have to treat here…."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll return soon."

Haku heard someone walking away and knew that the young captain had left to look for something. Something that sounded awfully familiar to Haku.

'The shards of the Soukyoku? Could it be?'

Haku rummaged through the depths of his robes and produced the shard he had found yesterday. Not that Haku thought about it, it did feel a bit like the powerful halberd which was said to possess the destructive power of one million zanpakuto. But what would Unohana want with the shards. It was only then that Haku noticed that the female captain was long gone, only adding to the boy's confusion. The only path to her office was where he stood after all.

* * *

"Are you serious?" An incredulous Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi Shihoin simply nodded her head. "Yes. I'm afraid to stop a possible invasion from Aizen's side for a while all Senkaimon have been closed. You're effectively trapped here."

"B-but isn't there anything I can do?"

Yoruichi raised her hand to her face as if she was in deep thought. No one noticed her smirk behind her hand when she spoke.

"Well, have you ever heard of the shards of the Soukyoku?" And another one fell into the clever trap.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki was bored. After being released from the hospital he had been searching for Ichigo to get a worthwhile challenge, but the orange haired shinigami was nowhere to be found, a fact that greatly annoyed Kenpachi. His musings however where cut short when he noticed something glittering in the grass. And it possessed quite a lot of power.

A feral grin appeared on the battle maniac's face. Things surely would get interesting soon.

* * *

In his mansion the head of the Kuchiki clan was currently going through the paperwork the betrayal of the three captains had caused. When he had just finished another form, a hell butterfly appeared at his side. It was a message from the Captain Commander itself.

"Captain Kuchiki. Around the Seireitei the scattered shards of the Soukyoku have appeared. They possess great power, and in the wrong hands they can cause great disaster. I herby order you to retrieve the shards and stop anybody who is collecting them out of personal gains."

Byakuya arose from his seat and winced a little. His injuries from the battle with Ichigo still hadn't completely healed, and he felt it whenever he moved too fast. But that didn't matter now. He was a captain and had a duty to fulfil.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haku was hurrying towards Momo's room. He had to check if what Unohana had said was true or not. And if she was truly lying, than it would only raise more questions. And why did Haku feel even more strong reiatsu signatures running around in the Seireitei? Just what the hell was going on? Rounding a corner Haku finally arrived at the room his newest friend had been assigned to and burst the door open. He was greeted by a quite startled looking Hinamori sitting in her bed and eating breakfast.

"G-good morning Haku-kun, what's the matter? You look stressed…"

For a while Haku remained silent, making Momo feel even more uncomfortable. Why was he staring like that?

"… This might sound strange Momo-chan, but seeing you awake and healthy has made my worst suspicions come true."

He was right. It _did_ sound strange.

"… Eh?" Was the very intelligent sounding answer of Momo. She was simply lost.

"Momo, I need you to accompany me. I'm afraid another threat is about to befall Soul Society."

* * *

In another part of the Seireitei a fierce battle came to an end. Defeated and bleeding, but not critically injured, Renji Abarai laid before a triumphant Kenpachi. The eye-patch wearing man was busy inspecting an item he held in his left hand: it was a shard of the Soukyoku.

"That's another one… To think that something so small can give you such a power boost, Tche, it makes the fighting even more boring if the opponent doesn't have some shards. I guess I should start looking for more opponents."

The captain of the 10th division turned away from his defeated opponent and took off in a random direction, leaving the barely conscious Renji behind. Only a soft whisper came from the red-head's mouth before he lost consciousness.

"I'm sorry… Zabimaru…"

* * *

While Haku and Momo were racing through the streets of the Seireitei in order to find an explanation for the recent events, Byakuya was confronting none other than Yoruichi Shihoin in front of the Kuchiki mansion.

"Yoruichi... Why are you collecting the shards? I'm disappointed that my former teacher would go after them just for power."

Yoruichi shook her head. "You're wrong, Byakuya-kun. Something is going on here, I know it. If we don't collect the shards they might fall into the wrong hands."

"To me it sounds like your making up excuses. I shall obey the General's orders and take the shards from those who gather them for themselves. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

Battles and chaos raged throughout Soul Society. And due to the betrayal of three captains and most of the other ones hurt, the line of command was severely damaged. It took Yamamoto a while to realize the true extent of what was happening to the home of the shinigami. The ancient shinigami scowled. He would find the one who started this chaos and bring him to his judgement.

Meanwhile the battle of two captains was coming to an end. Kenpachi had found Hitsugaya and challenged him to a fight over the shards. Normally Toshiro would have simply ignored the man, but with Momo's life on the line he wouldn't take any chances. And in the end the calm and calculative manner of the youngest squad captain ever had prevailed over the force of nature that was Kenpachi. However, the white haired youth was far from fine. His reiatsu reserves were running low, and some blood seeped through his uniform, indicating that he had been hit by Kenpachi several times. But he held on. For his friends, he would do anything.

* * *

"… Who are you?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked. Before him stood a man dressed in white garbs and with a zanpakuto at his side. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. But we did this man have a Hollow Hole and the remains of a mask on his face? If he was a Hollow, why did he look so… human?

The turquoise haired man chuckled. "Who I am? My name is Arturo Plateado, shinigami, But do tell, are you a Kuchiki by any chance? Those hairpieces… and the scarf. Aren't they a sign of the Kuchiki clan leader?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed further. "… Indeed. Say, what are you? A Hollow?"

At this point, Yoruichi interrupted her former student. "Arturo Plateado… I've read about you in the Shihoin family scrolls. You are... – "

* * *

"Damn it Toshiro!" Ichigo cursed loudly. "Give back the shards; I need them to get home!"

Hitsugaya frowned at that. He was exhausted from fighting Ichigo in his Bankai form.

"What are you talking about? You can leave whenever you want. I however need those shards or Momo will die. These shards are her only hope."

The white haired captain hurried away before the loudly cursing Substitute Shinigami could escape his icy prison. Momo needed him. He had barely managed to trap the captain class carrot top; the wounds from the fight against Kenpachi had been a serious handicap. But he had finally gathered some shards.

'This should be enough.' He thought. Concentrating on Unohana's spiritual signature he changed his path a bit and continued his search for the black haired medic.

* * *

The whole Seireitei was in chaos. Friends were fighting against friends, teachers against students. And in the midst of all this, one shinigami student and a lieutenant hurried towards the point where the largest concentration of reiatsu was.

"Urgh… Impossible…!"

These were the words of a heavily injured Byakuya Kuchiki when he fell to his knees, using his trusty zanpakuto Senbonzakura to remain upright. When the noble captain raised his head to look at his opponent he was mocked by the arrogant smirk on the Hollow's face.

"And you call yourself a captain? You weren't even a decent warm-up; you must have been pretty hurt when you fought me… not that it would have made any difference. The mighty Kuchiki blood must watered down greatly in the last 2000 years… Since it was a Kuchiki who sealed me away in the first place."

Byakuya couldn't do anything but glare at his opponent before coughing up blood and falling to the ground. But before he hit it he was caught by his former sensei who escaped from the battle site with him. They had to regroup if they wanted to win against this Hollow. The Hollows mocking laughter echoed throughout the Kuchki's compound before he too vanished. Soon everything would fall into its place.

* * *

A few minutes after the fight between Byakuya and the mysterious Hollow Toshiro Hitsugaya reached the hill where the Soukyoku once stood. He silently wondered why Unohana would be in such a place, but he decided to ignore that question for now. And his wounds weren't really helpful for thinking. Finally he saw the silhouette of the captain of the medical squad in the distance. He hurried to her as fast as his battered body would carry him.

"Captain Unohana… I brought you the shards. We have to hurry back to the 4th division headquarters."

Unohana smiled her gentle smile at him. But something felt off to Hitsugaya. He couldn't place it but… he just knew that something was wrong.

"Really? Please let me check if they are truly what we're looking for, Captain." She held out her hand towards him, expecting him to give her the shards.

But Toshiro hesitated. Deep inside his heart, a voice was frantically screaming at him not to do it.

"What's wrong Captain Hitsugaya? Do you not want to save Hinamori-san?" A confused Unohana asked. But Toshiro had seen it. Beneath the gentle smile had been the barest flicker of hate.

"… Who are you really?" He asked.

Unohana's smile didn't waver. She just opened her eyes, and suddenly an Energy Saber cut Toshiro clearly over his chest wounding him heavily. Before the surprised captain lost his consciousness he saw the form of Unohana transform into a strange turquoise haired man.

With a Hollow Hole in his chest.

"Too bad, you noticed it too late, puny soul reaper."

The man held out his right hand again, and Toshiro saw the shards he had gathered fly towards the man. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

It was kinda ironic. Everything would end where it started, at the Execution Hill. When Haku and Hinamori arrived there, they were greeted by a macabre sight. An unknown man stood triumphantly over the bleeding body of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th division. With a cry of "Shiro-chan!" Momo rushed to her friend's sight, ignoring the possible threat the man posed. Haku approached the man carefully and unsheathed his zanpakuto. The Hollow Hole and the strange mask fragment made the former shinobi wonder with what kind of creature they had to deal with. For some time they just eyed each other, sizing the opponent up. Hinamori was busy applying healing kido to Histugaya as good as she could. At least she had stopped the bleeding.

"… Who are you?" Haku finally asked.

But the answer of the turquoise haired man was interrupted before it began by the arrival of a very pissed off Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Damn it Toshiro, where the hell are you, you little -" He stopped in midsentence when he saw the downed figure of the white haired captain. His eyes then fell on Haku, who was holding his zanpakuto, ready to attack.

"Haku, what the hell is going on? Who is that guy?"

"Kurosaki-san… I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure he's the one who sent Soul Society into chaos by starting a war over the shards of the Soukyoku. I'm sure it was him in the disguise of Captain Unohana who sent Captain Hitsugaya to collect the shards for him."

The strange human Hollow before them started to laugh. "You're quite the sharp one, aren't you? You're right, I used your pathetic wishes against you to collect the shards for me. And guess what, it worked out magnificently, I now possess all shards but one, and I can feel that you're carrying it with you!"

Haku unconsciously tightened the grip on his sword's handle. A battle probably couldn't be avoided at this moment.

"Who, no what are you?" Ichigo asked the man again.

The man's face got an incredibly hateful look when he started to tell them his story.

"A Hollow who gained Soul Reaper powers by removing his Hollow mask... that's what I am. After I first acquired this great power many years ago, I left Hueco Mundo, and invaded the Soul Society. My quest then was nothing less than the destruction of all the foolish Soul Reapers! But... I failed... Though I was far too strong for the Soul Reapers to defeat in combat... They realized this and so lured me into a trap. The underground chamber of Central 46! I was there for a very long time.

Sealed away in a place where neither light nor darkness exists. I waited to exact my revenge. The grudge I held against those who imprisoned me filled my entire being. The passing of the centuries only fuelled my burning desire to avenge myself! And so, locked deep in that dark place, I bided my time.

Then something changed. I felt a weakening of the seal and knew that my time had come at last! It was the shards from the thing they called the Soukyoku. Using their enormous spirit energy I broke the seal and was exposed to the outside world for the first time in a thousand years! I've fully recovered now due to the spirit energy of the shards and am more powerful than ever before! My name is – "

"Your name is Arturo Plateado, an Arrancar who was imprisoned for trying to destroy Soul Society!" A mighty voice boomed across the field.

Haku, Ichigo and Momo turned around. It was Captain Commander Yamamoto with all the remaining captains of the Seireitei who weren't injured, namely Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Saijin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Jushiro Ukitake. And none of them looked very pleased by what they saw. Especially Unohana, who immediately started treating Hitsugaya's wounds.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Arturo Plateado." The Cpatain Commander said.

The Hollow simply replied: "Who are you, old man?"

The ancient shinigami simply transformed his crane into his sword. "Don't you remember me? Burn All Creation to Ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!"

When the strongest fir zanpakuto in all the Seireitei was released, realization dawned on Arturo's face. "You are – Captain Commander Yamamoto! You're still alive?"

"Indeed. And this time I'll finish what I started two thousand years ago! Prepare yourself!"

The strongest shinigami of the Seireitei was just about to unleash his wrath upon Arturo when a blinding light appeared from the hand of the ancient Hollow.

"Sorry, but I still have something to do before I can deal with you. Once I've absorbed all the power of the Soukyoku I'll come back from my little subspace. And you'll come with me!"

The blinding light formed a seal, and suddenly Haku felt himself pulled towards said seal which proved to be some kind of gateway when it sucked the former shinobi in.

"Haku!" Ichigo shouted. He was the one standing closest to Haku, thus he used the speed of his Bankai to jump through the seal as well.

The moment the light died down Ichigo, Haku and Arturo had vanished from sight. Only a slightly shimmering transparent seal which floated in front of the gathered crowd was proof that the three had even been here.

"What shall we do now Captain-Commander?" Komamura respectfully asked the elder shinigami.

The battle scarred man remained silent for a while. His normally closed eyes opened and revealed his piercing ice blue eyes.

"Begin trying to open the seal immediately! We have to destroy the shards of the Soukyoku from Arturo at any cost; we cannot allow a Hollow to wield its powers. Therefore I'll make the subspace explode from the inside once the seal is open. I would hate losing both Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki and the other boy; we cannot allow our forces to thin out even further if we want to survive the upcoming war. But if we have to decide between their lives and the death of Arturo Plateado, we'll have to abandon them."

The remaining captains lowered their heads, all of them wishing for the same thing for once.

'Be alright, guys.'

And one petit shinigami lieutenant felt exactly the same way. 'Please be alright, Haku.'

* * *

The light died down and Ichigo and Haku found themselves in a strange world. There was no real sky, not even real directions. Just an endless white wasteland. Black and white energy bolts flickered across the 'ceiling', creating an ominous atmosphere.

"Kurosaki-san, where are we?" A confused Haku asked. Unfortunately the Substitute Soul Reaper had no idea as well.

"This place is a sub-dimension only high level Hollows have access to. Normally we lock disobedient Hollows in here to weaken them before we either punish or devour them. And your fate shall be the same."

Ichigo and Haku whipped around and narrowly avoided the blade of an Energy Saber courtesy of Arturo Plateado. The ancient Hollow looked at them with arrogance written all over his face.

"Arturo…!" Ichigo hissed.

"Now then, I believe you have something that belongs to me. Hand over the remaining shard of the Soukyoku and I shall make your deaths quick… Although that might already be too much mercy for worms like you." The turquoise haired Arrancar spoke.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid we're on our own now. We cannot allow the shards to fall into his hands!" Haku spoke hastily. But their chances were slim, especially with Ichigo already a bit exhausted from fighting Hitsugaya, and Haku simply didn't have the energy Ichigo possessed.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to kick his as then, right?"

Arturo chuckled evilly when he heard them. "Foolish Soul Reapers… I shall send you into eternal darkness!"

With that the self-made Arrancar charged at the two shinigami, who had barely enough time to put their guard on. Arturo was wielding two Energy Sabers and tried to cut his enemies in two with them. However, Ichigo, who was still in Bankai mode and Haku who still had his trained shinobi reflexes were able to avoid the attacks mostly with the exception of some minor cuts. After one swing Ichigo saw an opening in his opponent's guard and immediately used it to deliver a strike to Arturo's right side with Zangetsu. Unfortunately the Arrancar's _hierro_, his steel like Arrancar skin, protected him from the damage. But at least it gave Ichigo and Haku enough time to retreat a bit, and the latter one finally had the chance to unleash his shikai.

"Illuminate the Frozen Sea, Zansetsu!" Haku shouted. His zanpakuto glowed for a moment before transforming into the twin chakrams which resembled snowflakes. Haku gave a nod to Ichigo. Not they could get serious.

Arturo watched Haku's release with mild interest. The spiritual power the brown haired shinigami was emitting was nothing outstanding, the orange haired one on the other hand could be dangerous, but only if he let his guard down.

"How amusing. Do you really think you can win? Then I shall show you the true difference between us…"

Much to Ichigo's and Haku's horror Arturo's reiatsu suddenly began to grow even more. But the power felt strange, as if it wasn't really him…

"He's using the shards powers!" Haku shouted with a slightly panicked voice. And indeed, for a short moment a few shards flickered in front of the evolved Hollow before disappearing and reforming into two wings made of energy.

"You're lucky, you pitiful Soul Reapers. You see, as long as I don't hold all of the shards, the power of the Soukyoku cannot be fully awakened. Alone the shards are powerful, but combined their strength is something you lowly death gods could never hope to stand up against. I'll say it one last time, hand over the remaining shards."

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly and stared angrily at his opponent. "No way in hell we're gonna do this! It doesn't matter to me how much you power up! **Getsuga Tensho!**"

Haku too held his chakrams firmly in his hands. "I won't let you harm anyone! Return to the hellhole you came from! **Issen Seppen!**" A storm of one million snowflakes flew at the turquoise haired Arrancar, hidden behind Ichigo's black wave of energy.

The attacks hit the Hollow head on, creating a large explosion which engulfed the immediate area surrounding Arturo. But something was wrong. Both Haku and Ichigo were sure that the Arrancar could have easily avoided that blast. Unfortunately they were right.

Aruto Plateado, the ancient Arrancar was still unharmed, the combination of both Haku's and Ichigo's attacks hadn't even put as much as a scratch on him.

"What can you hope to do? Before my power, even the strongest captains are powerless!"

A wave of reiatsu erupted from the powered up Hollow and sent the two reapers flying. Arturo slowly floated towards the still recovering shinigami. He was sure of his victory.

"Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world...There's no one stronger than I am. And that means there's no longer anyone who can stop me! When I've killed all the Soul Reapers, all the Hollows will obey me...And all the human spirits will be mine! Ahahahahaha... "

The Arrancar was cut off when suddenly a smaller version of Zansetsu flew at him and cut his left cheek. Much to the Hollows surprise it had managed to draw blood. His arrogant face grimaced and transformed into a grimace of anger.

"How dare you to wound me… Don't you realize that my powers are much greater than yours? How can you still fight and hope for victory?"

Ichigo and Haku both got up again. And although fatigue from the prolonged fighting was already starting to show its signs on them, they stood firm. When they raised their weapons and prepared to charge once more, they spoke in a perfect tandem.

Ichigo: "Your powers are indeed greater than ours…" Haku: "But as long as we don't give up..." Both: "There's no limit how far we can grow!"

With a battle cry both of them lunged at the surprised Arrancar, pushing him on the defense. Whenever Arturo tried to hit one of them he'd miss and run into the perfectly placed counter of the other one. As a creature of battle, Arturo had the suspicion that due to their progressing exhaustion the two shinigami had entered a state of hyperawareness and were now able to feel their surroundings to an extent that allowed perfect teamwork. And while their attacks didn't hurt him much, their sheer number made up for it and slowly started to wear him down.

"Foolish Soul Reapers, this is nowhere enough to bring me down - !" Arturo was cut off by another sword strike from Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami had a grim expression on his face and kept pressing forwards. Soon he and Arturo were engaged in a sword duel in which Aruro used his Energy Sabers again.

'That's strange, where's the other one?' The Arrancar thought when he realized the lack of two pronged attacks. But his question was answered when Ichigo suddenly jumped backwards and shouted: "Now Haku!"

The ancient Hollow raised his head only to see lances of ice shooting towards him. At some distance they boy named Haku stood with his hands clapped together as if he was praying.

"**Hyouchuu Nadare** (Icicle Avalanche)."

"Tse!" The turquoise haired shinigami jumped upwards to avoid the quite sharp looking ice lance, only to see that they suddenly grew like tree branches from the main lance, effectively pursuing him. He was so distracted by evading the ice lances he didn't notice Ichigo approaching him from behind, his sword glowing with an ominous black light. Arturo's eyes widened.

"**Getsuga Tensho!**"

A gigantic black energy wave erupted from Ichigo's sword and hit the Arrancar from point blank in the back, cutting through his energy wings and making him cry out in pain. He could feel how the Soukyoku's power was vanishing because the medium was destroyed and Arturo couldn't focus enough at the moment to stabilize them again. In an explosion of light his wings shattered and Arturo was knocked on the ground forcefully and didn't move afterwards.

An exhausted Ichigo landed besides a heavily breathing Haku. These attacks always took a lot or strength, and in their already exhausted state they wouldn't have been able to battle the Hollow much longer at the level they had displayed earlier. Haku turned towards his orange-haired friend.

"Is it… over?" He asked hesitantly. He had never seen an Arrancar before and wasn't sure if they vanished like normal Hollows did.

Equally hesitantly but with a small smile on his face Ichigo answered his brother in arms. "Yeah… I think it is. Come on, let's look for the exit." Arturo's spirit power was nonexistent. But since he didn't vanish Mayuri would probably get something to dissect soon. This made Ichigo shudder. He had never liked that man's creepy appearance.

The two of them turned around to look for the exit, but they didn't get far. A enormous spiritual pressure suddenly pressed on them, catching them completely off guard for a moment. In shock they turned around to see Arturo rise again. While heavily wounded by Ichigo's attack he was by no means beaten it seemed. Arturo raised his head, and his yellow eyes burned with hatred. His voice was pure venom when he spoke.

"I've grown tired of your faces… You meddlesome shinigami! For destroying the shards of Soukyoku, you shall pay with your life!"

**(Play Music** Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion – "Treachery"**)**

Suddenly Arturo's reiatsu began to grow to levels Ichigo and Haku only knew from Captain-class shinigami. And it was still rising. It was now approaching an even higher level than when he was fighting by using the shards of the Soukyoku. Just how was that possible?

Arturo pulled his katana from its sheet and held it high above his head.

"Arise… Fénix!" (Spanish for 'Phoenix', but the Kanji read 'Immortal King')

The concentrated reiatsu around Arturo lashed out violently and made the two shinigami skid back a few feet. When the dust thrown up by the Arrancar settled down again, they were shocked by what they saw. Their opponent had transformed and looked more Hollow like now than before. He wore an armor now, one side made out of bone one out of organic material and tail feather like appendages. From his back sprouted two large wings, one with feathers, one only bones, just like his armor. His Mask Fragment was gone, forming a crown on his forehead instead which consisted of spiked bows, much like his Mask Fragment did. And the spiritual pressure… it felt different than anything Ichigo and Haku had ever felt before.

"You're really the most annoying worms I've ever crushed… even forcing me to resort to my Resurrección. You see, when a Hollow turns into an Arrancar he seals his Hollow powers in his blade. By releasing them we gain a power boost just like you worms do. Of course, you cannot even hope to compare to the power this grants me. You should feel honored I decided to use this form to crush you."

Ichigo and Haku knew that they were screwed. They had been hard pressed to defeat Arturo while using the Soukyoku's power, and now he tells them that he hadn't even been fighting seriously. Haku swallowed hard. They had to do something, but what? Where could they get the power to defeat this monster?

As if answering his prayers, Haku felt the lone shard of the Soukyoku he had found pulsing in his robes. And for Haku time froze. Once more the former shinobi found himself standing on the bridge that represented his mindscape. In front of him stood Zabuza, and even through the bandages which covered his face Haku could see the serious expression on his former master's face.

"**Haku… as you are now you cannot win this battle. And while you are quite strong you have yet to tap into my true power."**

"Your true power, Zabuza-san? You mean Bankai?" Haku asked.

The former swordsman of the Hidden Mist nodded. **"Exactly. But to obtain Bankai one must train for many years, even centuries perhaps. Your friend may have achieved Bankai through the special training of this woman, but he has yet to master it. You on the other hand aren't ready to wield my Bankai yet, nor do you possess the time to obtain it."**

"But what can I do? I have to stop Arturo, if he escapes he might join Aizen now that he can no longer obtain the Soukyoku!" Haku asked desperately. It was rare for the boy to show so much emotion, let alone desperation, but he knew that he had to think of something, and he had to do it fast.

"… **Haku, there is a way for you to gain the power you seek, if only for a short time. And it requires the help of the Soukyoku shard you carry with you. But know this, when you use the shard you'll gamble with your own life. The risks are high, very high that both of us will suffer permanent damage. What will you do, Haku?"**

Haku was conflicted when he heard Zabuza say that. What should he do?

* * *

Once Haku returned from his mindscape his eyes had changed. They were now full of conviction, but also of sadness. The approaching Arturo didn't catch this however. To him, the young shinigami was nothing but vermin.

"Kurosaki-san."

An exhausted Ichigo looked over to Haku, who still had that grim look on his face.

"I have one last trump left, and if we want to survive I'll have to use it. Please sit back for a while and recover your powers, I'll need your help to finish him off."

Ichigo was flabbergasted. Haku wanted to fight Arturo's released form alone? "Are you insane?!" He shouted. "He'll fucking kill you, we have to fight together!"

"Please trust me, Kurosaki-san. I can buy some time alone, so please believe in me."

Haku's voice was full of resolution. And Ichigo knew that he could keep that promise.

"… Alright, but I won't rest long. I'll jump in as soon as I can, got it?"

"… Got it."

Haku slowly walked towards Arturo, who eyed him suspiciously. Why was that pathetic reaper approaching him alone? What was he planning?

"I'm afraid I can only do this once since I haven't even begun to master it yet…" Haku said quietly.

"And doing this will probably damage both me and my zanpakuto. However, desperate times call for desperate measures." Haku continued calmly but seriously, swirling his chakrams in his hands. The shard of the Soukyoku shone brightly and gave its powers to Haku. His eyes, burning with his will to win fell on Arturo.

"This is the end for one of us."

Blue reiatsu started o swirl around Haku in an almost chaotic pattern as he pushed his reserves to his limits and even beyond that. Just like when he was controlled by Aizen's zanpakuto, his reiatsu levels approached captain class.

"Bankai."

Haku's reiatsu began to shine brilliantly and enveloped him in a cocoon of icy blue energy. When the energy faded away, Haku's entire attire had changed. Gone where the blue shinigami robes and the snowflake like chakrams. Haku now wore a black muscle shirt and grey cargo pants. On his face rested the white hunter-nin mask he had worn when he had been alive. And in his right hand…

… was Kubikiri Houcho, the blade of Zabuza.

"Hyoumu Zansetsu." (lit. "Icy Fog, Lingering Snow")

Ichigo's eyes widened. Haku knew Bankai? But why hadn't he used it till know? Perhaps it had something to do with what he had said to Arturo, but Ichigo had been to far away to understand it. Arturo on the other hand was not impressed.

"So you can use Bankai. It doesn't matter. Vermin will stay vermin, no matter how big their swords get. You shall fall before me, for I am Arturo Plateado!"

Haku ignored the Hollows words and simply raised his oversized sword with surprising ease. The mask he wore gave his voice a slightly robotic undertone.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Hollow. My blade shall end your life. **Kirigakure no Jutsu.**" (lit. "Art of the Hidden Mist")

Suddenly fog started to flow from Haku's sword, much to Ichigo's and Arturo's surprise. The fog quickly enveloped the ancient Hollow and trapped him in its icy clutches. In the end Haku's sword had completely transformed into fog. Slowly the shinigami made his way to the dome of fog and seemed to melt into it. The turquoise haired Hollow could hear Haku's voice now, but it was coming from every direction at once.

"This is my Bankai's ability. It creates a dense fog which cancels all reiatsu sensory you possess. It covers my scent, thus you cannot smell me. It blinds you, thus you cannot see me. In this fog… I am God."

Arturo scowled. "Don't look down on me shinigami! No one may exist who is stronger than me!" Arturo held his right arm up and concentrated his spiritual power.

"Take this! Cero!"

A enormous red cero shot from his hand and pierced the thick mist. However, the moment the light died down the mist reformed again. 'No effect?! Impossible!' Arturo thought frantically.

"I told you, in this fog you cannot defeat me." Suddenly Arturo felt something cut him. In shock he saw that Haku was before him, and his sword had just pierced Arturo's ribcage and his throat. Haku's voice didn't betray any of the emotions he felt when he pulled his sword out again. "Farewell, Arturo Plateado. I hope you'll find peace in your next life."

He turned around to leave. And was greeted by an Energy Saber to his back. Haku suppressed the urge to scream when he retreated into the mist. He cursed his carelessness, but he also wondered how the Hollow had survived a lethal attack. When he turned his eyes towards the Arrancar again, he saw that Arturo was completely unharmed.

As if he was sensing Haku's confusion, Arturo began to laugh. "Hahahaha, don't you know, little reaper? When an Arrancar is born, we seal our powers in our blades. By releasing them we regain them, alongside with a power boost. And my ability happens to be quite simple."

A devious smirk appeared on Arturo's face. "Immortality."

Haku's eyes widened behind his mask. Immortality? But was that even possible?

"You see, no matter how often you cut me, I'll never fall. And now I think I'll leave this annoying mist, it's still pretty tiring to regenerate whenever I'm cut."

Haku stored that information away for later. Apparently his regenerative abilities had a limit. But he had to stop him from leaving the mist. As an absolute beginner who shouldn't even have Bankai at this point, reforming the mist again would be impossible. Maintaining it was hard enough, and he was already expanding it as much as he could without depleting his reiatsu reserves. This left only one choice.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave yet, Arturo Plateado. Even if your immortal, I'll keep attacking you until your powers run out. If they didn't have a limit you would have used them from the beginning, right?"

Arturo growled and Haku knew he was right. Arturo had been unable to completely restore his reserves when escaping the seal, using his Resurrección was something he'd hoped to avoid while in Soul Society.

"Now then, you may witness my ultimate technique from which you cannot escape."

Haku brought his hands together again and the mist started swirling violently, condensing and taking a new form.

"**Makyo Hyosho."** (lit. "Demonic Ice Mirros")

As soon as Haku spoke these words, the mist settled down and revealed its new form. Around Arturo was a dome of ice mirrors, completely trapping him. And inside of each mirror he could see Haku's reflection. Haku held up his sword.

"Now… I shall finish this battle."

And with a flash of white he was gone. Attacks upon attacks rained down on Arturo who just couldn't keep up with Haku's speed. The young shinigami moved at blinding speed between the mirrors, leaving no trace or clue were he would appear from next. And while Arturo had no trouble healing the minor wounds, the larger ones, or even the lethal ones always took a good chunk of his reiatsu. The ancient Arrancar started cursing loudly. How could a simple shinigami dare to wound him!

"DAMN IIIIIIT!!!!" Arturo released a powerful scream that remembered Haku of the day he fought Naruto. Only this time, the roar alone was powerful enough to crack the mirrors.

'Damn, he still got that much power left? I have to cancel the mirrors or I'll use the reiatsu I used to create them.'

Another gesture and the mirrors dissolved. For a short moment Haku simply stood there unguarded, without his fog, without his mirrors. Haku's abilities took a while to go from one form into the other.

'Damn, it looks like I can't move for a while when switching techniques. Bad time to find out though.'

A gleeful grin appeared on Arturo's face. He sensed his chance and fired another Cero at the still recovering Haku, who was too tired at the moment to dodge. As he felt the Cero come closer his thoughts went frantic.

'Oh shit! Gotta dodge, gotta dodge, gotta – '

However, the Cero was deflected by a wave of black energy. With a triumphant grin on his face Ichigo jumped to Haku's side. They nodded at each other, a sign of agreement. And with renewed vigor the two shinigami once more engaged the ancient Arrancar in mortal combat.

* * *

The battle was almost over now. Although Arturo was immortal while using his Resurrección, he had only a limited amount of reiatsu without the power of the Soukyoku. And it was fast approaching after fighting Ichigo and Haku for almost half an hour now. Both the shinigami were still in their Bankai attire, although there were definite signs of the battle seen on them. Yet those two refused to die, a fact that greatly aggravated Arturo.

'Damn it, those two are ruining all my plans! First they destroy the shards of the Soukyoku and now they're even pushing my Resurrección to its limits… I knew it was a bad idea using it without being fully recovered! And what's worst, this dimension is about to collapse due to our combined power, if I don't leave soon I'm toast, and I bet the damned fossil Yamamoto is just waiting to destroy it from the outside soon if those two don't return. I guess I have no choice… I have to end this fast!'

But that was easier said than done. Haku's Bankai effectively contained him in a small area, and the occasional energy waves sent at him by Ichigo didn't help in that manner. At that moment another Getsuga Tensho was sent at him and Arturo had barely enough time to use his wings as a shield against the attack. The energy wave hit the organic wing and almost completely destroyed it; however, in less than 5 seconds it had completely regenerated. Haku, who was still lurking in the depths of the mist, was getting just as annoyed as Ichigo on the outside.

'Damn, he uses both his wings to block or attacks, and whenever we destroy one the other one covers for it. We have to take out both of them at the same time, but how? We have to attack him from all directions at once… That's it!'

Haku left his fog for a short moment to tell Ichigo of his plan. They had to hurry or otherwise Arturo would escape.

"Kurosaki-san, on my command use one of your energy attacks, ok? I think I have discovered a way to defeat him!"

The orange haired shinigami looked pretty tired already, but he simply nodded at his friend. He could keep this up for a little while longer. Haku nodded thankfully in return and entered his reiatsu charged fog again. The Arrancar was still unable to detect any of them due to Haku's Bankai and simply waited. He couldn't take any chances.

'Okay… here goes nothing.' Haku thought. He then formed some handsigns, concentrating the mist around Arturo into thousands of small senbon needles. The fog lessened a bit, and Arturo realized what was about to hit him just before Haku attacked.

"**Koori no Kyokuu."** (lit. "Breath of Ice")

Countless needles started to rain down on Arturo, and while they didn't hurt that much due to their size the sheer number and penetrating force was forcing Arturo to constantly regenerate, effectively draining his already low reserves.

'Those pesky shinigami brats, how dare they!' He thought ferociously. He used his wings to create a sphere around him and indeed, the large wings were being damaged badly but still held out.

A single thought raced through Haku'd mind. 'His wings are crossed, that's our chance!'

"Now Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo readied his sword. **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

The mighty wave of energy flew towards the unsuspecting Arrancar and hit both of his wings head on, shattering them completely. Arturo stumbled backwards a bit. He was completely defenceless, and he knew it. That was the downside of his Resurrección. While he was immortal as long as he had reiatsu, his offensive power was severely lacking. That was the very reason why he hated using his powers. Behind the Arrancar, Haku was recalling all of the fog into his sword again, strengthening Kubikiri Houcho to its maximum. And with deadly precision Haku swung his sword at the head of the ancient Arrancar. Arturo himself had started turning around when he had realized that someone was behind him. But it was too late for him to dodge or block it.

But just when Haku was about to deliver a crushing blow with his oversized zanpakuto, his Bankai shattered. First Haku's clothes dissolved, returning to the normal blue robes. Then the zanpakuto reverted to its sealed form, making Haku miss his target by a large margin. It didn't end there though. The very moment Haku had swung his sword, cracks started to appear all over the blade, some small pieces were even breaking off already. And Haku…

The former shinobi almost didn't manage to land on his feet. His whole body was burning with pain, every muscle of his body was working against him as if they were trying to crush his very bones. Blood started to seep out of Haku's mouth and ears, a clear sign that his internal organs had been damaged as well. With a shocked expression on his face, the shinigami student fell to the ground, his zanpakuto clattering and cracking even more when it hit the ground besides him. Haku's eyes had almost no life left in them, but Ichigo could still feel the former shinobi's gaze resting on him.

"Haku!!!" Ichigo screamed. But Haku didn't even notice his companion's scream. His mind was almost blank, the intense pain was dominating his thoughts. A small part of him tried to contact his zanpakuto spirit, but it was futile. The swordsman wouldn't answer.

And for Ichigo, this was bad, really bad. Without Haku Ichigo's chances of victory were slim against the ancient Arrancar. And even if Ichigo should manage to win, in this condition Haku's life wasn't ensured. And when he saw the weakened Arturo immediately going after Haku to end his life, something inside of Ichigo snapped. A dark voice in his head laughed maliciously, but Ichigo didn't care at the moment. His eyes flashing golden for the briefest moment he unleashed another Getsuga Tensho, using all of his remaining powers. It found its target. Arturo was sent flying away from Haku and cried out in pain. Before he felt himself partially collapsing, Ichigo noticed that Arturo was no longer regenerating, which meant that the Arrancar had reached his limits as well.

When both of the fighters had fallen on their knees, it looked like the epic battle would end in a draw. However, at the very moment the fight came to a halt, the air crackled and ripped apart, revealing the captains of the Gotei 13 standing at the other side of the seal.

"Kurosaki-san, Haku-san hurry! We'll blow this place up along with Arturo, so get the hell out of there!" Jushiro Ukitake, the normally calm captain of the 13th division shouted.

Ichigo looked at the slightly stirring form of his fallen friend. He could already see how Yamamoto was readying his sword to reduce Arturo to ashes, but Ichigo was too exhausted to use shunpo to save both Haku and himself. He might have been able to escape if he was alone, but abandoning Haku was not an option for the orange haired reaper. Unfortunately the one second Ichigo hesitated was used by Arturo, who mobilized his last reserves to escape through the opened seal.

'Once I'm out of here I'll open a gargantua and return to Hueco Mundo! I refuse to die here today!'

Time seemed to slow down. Ichigo, desperately looking for a way to save both his friend and himself. Arturo, dashing for the exit to escape from sure death. Yamamoto, raising his sword to burn Arturo alive. And Haku…

'Damn it! I can hardly move my body! God damn it! I have to stop Arturo! Please, anyone, stop him!!!'

A wave of darkness rolled over Haku. There was nothing but blackness all around him. And a voice started to whisper in his head.

"**So you desire power, right, heho? Very well, just this once you may use my power, but know this: as long as the usurper remains at your side, my power shall never be yours, heho!"**

The blackness faded away again, and Haku still felt as if time was standing still. But this time, he knew what he had to do. Using every bit of strength his broken body possessed, Haku raised his right arm and pointed it directly between Ichigo and Arturo.

"Good Bye… Ichigo."

And then there was nothing but white.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes – and immediately regretted doing so. He was lying in a bed apparently and his head felt like it was wrapped in wool and _everything_ that was somehow connected to his body hurt. What had happened? He only remembered the approaching Arturo, Yamamoto's released zanpakuto and…

"Haku!" Ichigo shouted and sat up abruptly. He was rewarded with a wave of pain that made him cry out.

"Ichigo!" The still dazed Ichigo turned his head only to see Rukia come flying at him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug (much to Ichigo's dismay since it felt really like his bones very being crushed – again). She soon released him however and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Ichigo shouted angrily. His angry mod however vanished as soon as he saw the expression on his friend's face. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"You idiot… You almost died again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Renji was injured too, what should I have done if one of you had died?!"

That outburst came unexpected for Ichigo. Had he really been hurt that badly? If he was in bad shape then what about…

"Rukia. Please tell me, how's Haku's condition? I don't remember how we escaped out of Arturo's subspace…"

There was no answer. Rukia remained silent. And when Ichigo's eyes met hers he knew that Haku had not escaped. Powerless Ichigo slumped back on his bed. He had failed to save his friend. And slowly memory fragments of the last moments in the subspace started to return. Haku raising his arm. A strange explosion that knocked Ichigo backwards through the seal and Arutro back into the depths of the subspace. The sad and apologetic smile on Haku's face.

"Dammit…" Ichigo whispered. "GOD DAMMIT!!!" Ichigo's fists slammed forcefully on the bed.

Tears started to run down Ichigo's face. He had thought that if he himself was alive then Haku… He hated it. This feeling of being powerless. He could have saved him! If he had concentrated a bit more, if he had been only a little stronger… he could have saved the boy who had helped him ever since he had arrived in Soul Society. Why? Why had this happened?!

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's soft voice brought Ichigo out of his depressive thoughts – for now. He looked at the petit shinigami who was holding a package which she had been carrying on her back. It wasn't very long and not very wide, around it was a simple layer of cloth. Rukia removed the cloth and Ichigo's breath stopped for a moment. He felt his throat become dry when his eyes fell on the very familiar object before him.

In her hands Rukia held Haku's badly damaged zanpakuto.

"It was expelled from the rip along with you… I thought you wanted to hold on to it for the time being."

Rukia placed the ninjato on the table besides Ichigo's bed and turned around to leave, her face an expression of sorrow. She had been told by the others that Haku had aided in her rescue as well, and now she hadn't even got the opportunity to thank him.

"Rukia."

The Kuchiki turned around. Ichigo was still lying in his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"… Thank you."

A sad smile appeared on Rukia's face. Ichigo needed some time alone for now. And if he needed someone to talk to later she would be there for him. That's what friends were there for, right? Rukia left Ichigo for the moment. Renji was injured too, but he would recover, just as Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kenpachi would. But would the wounds in Ichigo's soul heal?

* * *

**(Play Music **Soul Hunter – "Friends"**)**

A week passed. The destruction caused by the appearance of the Soukyoku shards was repaired by now, and the injured had also mostly recovered by now. But not all wounds heal that easily. Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing on a small hill somewhere on the property of the Kuchiki Clan. When Byakuya, who had recovered by now, had been told what Ichigo wanted to do he had been surprisingly cooperative. The silent captain hadn't asked any question further questions and simply led the Substitute Soul Reaper and the backpack he was carrying to the hill Ichigo was now standing on before disappearing.

It was time. Ichigo took the backpack and pulled out Zansetsu from it. The ninjato was still badly damaged, as if it was mourning over its wielders fate. Ichigo took the sword and stuck it to one third in the ground. After making sure the sword would remain standing Ichigo reached in the backpack once more and pulled out a stone, roughly one foot long and half a foot wide. He placed the stone in front of the sword, and when his hands retracted an inscription could be read.

_Haku  
__A __Shinigami  
__A __Comrade  
A__nd a __Friend_

Nothing else. Once the stone was placed, Ichigo stood up and simply stared at the grave he had erected for his friend. Ichigo didn't know for how long he stood there. He didn't notice how Hinamori had approached the grave as well and stood beside him for probably an hour. She left again, but not without placing a white lily on the grave.

And when the sun set, Ichigo was ready to go. The Human World was waiting for him. For the last time a sorrowful Ichigo stared at the lone zanpakuto marking the empty grave.

"Farewell… Haku."

* * *

**Bleach: The Shattered Blade  
****The End**

* * *

_At an unknown location…_

In the depth of the night, a black gate opened in the lifeless area. A lone figure dropped out of it, more dead than alive. How did he survive? Perhaps it was nothing but a coincidence. But perhaps…

"Damn those shinigami… I am Arturo Plateado! And for this… they will pay!"

… it was fate.

And yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

* * *

**Whew, that's the end of chapter 6, the longest so far^^ ****Remember, this is a movie chapter, so the next chapter will be the 'real' chapter 6 'To Walk my own Path'.**

**Anyway, ****I hope you liked my version of the Bleach game 'The Shattered Blade', but I can imagine some of you want to kill me right now for what I did to Haku. But what will happen next, well, only I know^^**

**I hope the many character switches didn't confuse you, I just tried to incorporate the different story modes of the game which told the attack of Arturo from different points of view.**

**And please tell me what you think about the scenes, especially the battle or the dialogue between Haku and Momo. I tried to portray them in the way I thought of them, and I hope the similarities between the Haku's and Momo's pain sounded logical to you.**

**And yes, Haku's Bankai is finally revealed. It's kinda similar to Tosen's Bankai now that I think about it, but the effects are completely different. While Tosen's Bankai completely jams all 5 senses, Haku only blocks the opponent's ability**** to sense reiatsu. They cannot detect Haku on any other way since he can completely hide his presence in the fog. Furthermore he can shape the fog, but it takes a huge toll on his reiatsu. Therefore I don't think it's overpowered since Kenpachi would do the same thing he did to Tosen for example. Opponents with large area effect attacks are the worst opponents for Haku in general since the mist only hides him, nothing more.**

**By the way, I'm looking for an Image Song for Haku, you guys got any ideas? I think a song I could use for his battles would be great^^ So if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to voice them^^**

**I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one****; that is if school doesn't swamp me with work.**

**Please Read and Review, it will motivate me to work faster^^**

**Till we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	8. Arc 2: Walking my own Path

**I'm back again, rejoice! And I brought a new chapter with me. Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter^^ I even got some good ideas for Haku's Image and Battle Song, thanks go to Shadow-Zeranion and Traitor-Hero for making suggestions.**** Haku's Image Song is "Powder Snow" by Ayumi Hamasaki. I haven't decided on the Battle Theme yet though. But enough of that, let's get this chapter started^^**

**Enjoy the chapter,  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: To Walk My Own Path

In the endless wasteland of Hueco Mundo, a badly hurt person was dragging itself through the desert. His turquoise colored hair was sticking to his head due to the combination of blood and sweat he had all over his body. There were burn marks all over him and blood constantly dripped from several sword wounds. Arturo Plateado was not amused. He was downright pissed to be honest. While he continued to drag himself through the sands of the Hollow world, his thoughts wandered.

'Damn those shinigami… I completely underestimated them! To think that a human with shinigami powers and a mere beginner could possess such power… I'm lucky I escaped them alive. Opening a gargantua inside the negation cage is normally plainly suicidal. If it hadn't been for the fact that the world was already collapsing I'd be dead.'

He grimaced when he remembered how the flames of the Captain-Commanders shikai burned the rest of his Ressureción and almost killed him. And his bad mood grew even worse when he remembered that one of those shinigami had also survived.

'That puny reaper, if he wasn't dead I'd kill him for sure! Ruining my perfect escape and saving his friend although he was almost dead, nothing pisses me off more! Once I've healed enough I'll return and kill every last of them! I'll devour as many Hollows as I can find! No one will stop me!"

He didn't realize he had been shouting the last part. And since he was more dead than alive, Arturo also didn't notice when that a single Hollow had crept up on him. The self-made Arrancar only noticed when a huge spiked tail slammed into his side, throwing him violently through the sandy dunes, reopening his only slowly healing wounds.

When Arturo came to a halt, he rolled on his stomach and tried to lift himself up again.

'Great, just what I need. I'm not strong enough to fend off any stronger Hollows at the moment!'

He raised his head to get a picture of his attacker. If it was an Adjuchas, or even worse, a Vasto Lorde he was as good as dead. But to his great surprise, which even caused a small flicker of relief to sweep through Arturo's body, his opponent was much too weak to be an Adjuchas. It was no wonder it had escaped Arturo's senses, its spiritual pressure identified it as nothing but a regular Hollow.

The Hollow looked like a small dinosaur walking on two legs. It had a dark brown skin a bone-like armor on some parts of his body like the shoulders and the torso. Behind its back a single spiked tail slowly swung, ready to attack again. On its rather bulky head it had a white mask with one large, black, upwards carved line above each eye and two spikes forming something akin to horns on his forehead.

Arturo wanted to laugh. Here he was, afraid of a simple Hollow. He had to rectify that. Pushing himself up with the little strength he had left Arturo proceeded to unsheathe his sword.

"You dare to attack me, Arturo Plateado? Foolish Hollow… I shall slay and devour you to regain my strength! And you'll just be the first one of many… and now, DIE!"

With a yell Arturo stormed towards the Hollow, but since he was still heavily injured his normally impressive speed was greatly reduced. Nevertheless Arturo closed the gap between the Hollow and himself rather quickly, swinging down his sword to cut the Hollow cleanly in two. But it came different.

"W-what's this?! How's this possible?!"

Arturo's zanpakuto had been unable to cut through the mask of the Hollow, who simply continued to stare impassively at the Arrancar with his yellow eyes. The Hollow's thoughts were slow and barely intelligent. He had been dead for only a little over two years, and his intelligence had receded ever since he got to Hueco Mundo. But this strange man in front of him… his sword… his smell… it awakened something inside the Hollow.

The unstoppable urge to devour.

The ancient Arrancar was still stunned by the fact that his sword had been unable to pierce the bone mask of a lowly Hollow when he suddenly stared down to his chest. A clawed hand had pierced his ribcage as well as his Hollow hole. Blood started seeping out of the wound, the claw never leaving its place. The last thing Arturo Plateado ever saw was how the Hollow before him opened his jaws and started to devour the ancient Arrancar.

No one knew it yet, but this encounter would be a turning point in the upcoming war between Hollows and Shinigami.

* * *

Days, weeks and months passed. But the endless dunes of Hueco Mundo remained the same. Only the Hollows passing through them changed. Just like him.

He was about 5'5'' tall, his white hair reaching to his shoulders. His green eyes were framed by red lines, which would have made him looking like he hadn't slept long enough if they had been black. On his forehead was a bone-like substance which formed something like a headband with two horns and two dots above his eyes. (Imagine it like Jiraiya's headband). The young man was clad in grey rags, since he hadn't been able to find anything else to cover himself when he had awoken. Strapped to his back was a large white lance, which was roughly 7 feet long, the spearhead covering two of the seven feet. The spear had just appeared when the young man had first opened his eyes, and somehow he knew that this lance was connected to him in a way no mere Hollow would ever be able to understand.

But who was he? This question plagued the young man's mind more than anything. He could vaguely remember that he was a Hollow, a human spirit corrupted by negative emotions. Everything else was blurry at best. The white haired man knew that he had been here for only two years, if not less. He had fed on his kin, slowly growing stronger, though he slowly realized that he would soon reach his limit. All Hollows strived to get stronger, it was their nature. And by living in the endless desert known as Hueco Mundo, he learned that Hollows would evolve if they devoured enough spiritual beings. Was that what had happened to him? But why did he look so… human? He was no longer a mere Hollow, he knew that. But he was no Adjuchas either.

"What am I?" the young man questioned himself. The only answer he received was the blowing of the harsh desert winds. And thus the white haired man started to wander across the desert, hoping to find answers, for he knew only one thing.

His name was Kimimaro Kaguya.

_

* * *

_

Karakura Town

It was a sunny, yet slightly chilly day in Karakura Town. The chilly temperatures were probably due to the fact that it was already autumn, and soon winter would befall the city. And while most students were glad that they had survived yet another half of their school year, one Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely not glad. The orange haired Substitute Shinigami was currently sitting on a hill in one of the parks which belonged to Karakura Town. He was clad in his black shinigami robes, his trust sword Zangetsu strapped to his back.

Ichigo was taking a small break from the training with the Vaizards he was undergoing. Not that he didn't want to train; it was just that he needed a moment to clear his head now and then. Ever since Rukia had entered his life things had happened to him no one would have expected. Fighting Hollows, rescuing Rukia, Aizen's betrayal… and not too long ago the attack of the Bounts, an artificial species of spiritual beings that wanted to destroy Soul Society. But all these battles paled in comparison to the threat that currently loomed over all their heads.

The Arrancar. Hollows that gained Shinigami powers by partially removing their masks. Just like _him_. Ichigo's fists dug deeply into the soil he sat on when he remembered the face of an enemy he would gladly kill over and over again. Arturo Plateado. An ancient Arrancar who even fought against the Captain-Commander in the old days. But that wasn't important to Ichigo. Important was that because of him Haku had to die. If he hadn't attacked…

'No. I should stop pushing away the guilt. I'm also to blame for Haku's death. If only I had been stronger…'

In the distance two figures were silently observing Ichigo. One of them was a tall young man; at least he appeared to be. He had blonde hair which was cut a bob hairdo. The other person was a rather short girl dressed in a red jumpsuit and with two pigtails in her dark blond hair. Strangely enough, both of them had swords at their sides.

"Just how long do you think he will go all emo on us? It's getting on my nerves." The girl said with a slightly angry voice.

"Now now Hiyori. Give him a break, the boy has been through a lot. He doesn't have centuries of experience like us how to deal with all these hardships. And according to Kisuke he lost a friend when that sealed Arrancar escaped and tried to conquer Soul Society. How would you feel if I suddenly died?"

The answer to this question was a sandal to his face that sent the blond man to the ground. And while the swordsman was trying to recover, the girl identified as Hiyori spoke up again.

"Che, don't get so dramatic Shinji. I'd probably celebrate on the spot if I didn't have to put up with you every day. And unless our friend over there doesn't deal with his inner conflict he'll never learn how to control his inner Hollow. It's more than just defeating that thing, as long as he carries such strong negative feelings in his heart his Hollow will feed off them and grow stronger, and we both know this."

The man called Shinji slowly raised himself from the ground, rubbing his left cheek where the sandal hat hit him. For a while he just stared wordlessly at his companion. He knew that she didn't really mean what she was saying, she just had a hard time expressing her feelings. And the fact that she was very violent and would mercilessly beat up anyone who said this out loud didn't really help in this situation.

Nevertheless, what she said was true. Hollows were earthbound spirits consumed by the negative feelings they had about their own death. And when a shinigami had unsolved issues and kept bottling them up they only grew stronger and would eventually give birth to an inner Hollow. There is only so much you can suppress before you go insane. And while Ichigo was unknowingly strengthening his Hollow, something that would be very useful if he managed to control it, he didn't know he was only increasing the hold his Hollow already had on him.

Shinji sighed heavily.

"I guess there's no choice… Do you know if Kisuke managed to bring _it_ here already?"

Hiyori shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, and I definitely won't go and ask that bastard, you know I had him! That stupid Sandal-Hat with his goofy grin… He's lucky I didn't kill him when he came to us because of the carrot head."

"You know, it's good you don't bottle up your anger and frustration like Ichigo does, but if you held back a little more you might actually _find_ a husband someday."

The retaliation for Shinji's remark was another sandal to the face.

_

* * *

_

The inner world of Zansetsu

An icy wind blew across the mist covered bridge, slowly turning the waters below into a sea of ice. But despite these inhuman temperatures, one man was silently standing on the bridge, not moving an inch. Ice started to form on his body, and if it continued to get colder the man himself would eventually turn into an ice sculpture. The lower half of his face was hidden by bandages, but the eyes of the man were more than enough to see the pain and sadness in his heart.

Zansetsu, or Zabuza as he was called before his death, was in deep thought. Haku had always been at his side since he had found the boy on the streets. Even in death this had not changed. But what now? Haku was gone, and Zabuza no longer felt connected to him. This could only mean two things. One, Haku was in a faraway place, farther away than the connection between zanpakuto and master could detect. The second option was far less likeable. The only other reason for Zabuza to lack a connection with Haku meant that the young shinigami was dead. And that was a possibility Zabuza didn't want to accept.

For the first time in his life Zabuza knew what it felt like to be completely broken. Not only because he had lost Haku, a boy he had loved like his own son, but also because he felt completely help- and useless. Was this how Haku had felt after he had lost to that Naruto kid? The icy winds grew even colder. Perhaps it would be the best for Zabuza simply to wait in this barren world. Perhaps he would also vanish one day. And when this day came, he might be able to see Haku again. Slowly, Zabuza's eyes closed. His heartbeat got slower, and he felt himself drift away into the realm of unconsciousness.

"My my, it sure is cold here, isn't it?"

Suddenly the swordsman's eyes snapped open again. Where had that voice come from? It wasn't the voice of the little snow sprite, Zabuza was sure of it.

"**Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"**

And indeed, soon after Zabuza's little outburst a figure approached him. He couldn't really see much doe to the dense fog covering the bridge, but with his excellent hearing Zabuza was able to pick up a distinct sound. The sound of wooden geta-sandals walking over stone.

The figure came to a halt when it stood before the former Demon of the Mist. Zabuza was unable to see the eyes of the mysterious newcomer since the eyes of sandal wearing man were covered by the shadow his bucket hat cast.

"Hello, you must be Zansetsu. It's nice to meet you."

"**Who are you, shinigami? And what do you find in this place?"**

Zabuza's voice was slow and carried a certain edge. He made it clear that whoever this man was, when the zanpakuto spirit wanted him to leave, he would leave, and not necessarily unharmed. But the newcomer simply stood before Zansetsu with a broad grin on his face. A small fan suddenly snapped open and the man held it mischievously in front of his face.

"Well, my name is Kisuke Urahara, and I have an offer for you."

_

* * *

_

Hueco Mundo, the endless desert

Kimimaro frowned. Ever since he regained a form closer to a human than a hollow he started feeling emotions again. And right now he felt extremely confused. The reason you ask? It consisted of three human looking hollows and one gigantic worm. As he watched this merry group of Hollows play a game of 'eternal tag' among the dunes, he wonders once again just how he had met up with them.

_**Flashback**_

There was blood. Lots of it. It belonged to several Hollows, but they didn't care about the loss anymore. They were dead anyways, so there was no real point in worrying. The corpses of the Hollows were all piled up, creating a rather gruesome scene in the normally empty desert.

And on top of the hill of corpses stood one single person, his features shadowed by the pale moonlight. But one thing could be said for sure: whoever it was, he didn't look human. As if the Hollow slayer was given a command his form changed. The strange white substance that had covered parts of his body retracted and vanished entirely afterwards. Once the transformation was complete Kimimaro stood in the place of the creature, holding his spear firmly in his right hand.

The white haired Hollow frowned. He had been testing out his newfound powers when suddenly Hollows swarmed at him, undoubtedly drawn to his reiatsu. But that wasn't what Kimimaro was frowning about. He knew that Hollows always tried to eat strong sources of reiatsu, but why did they attack them if they knew he was definitely stronger than them? Didn't they care for the pseudo-life? Didn't a Hollow always try to survive, no matter what? Or had their hunger simply made them forget all common sense? Kimimaro didn't know. He just stared at the crescent shaped moon in heaven.

'Why is it that Hollows fight? What is the ultimate goal? To achieve power? What use is evolving to a higher form and gaining strength when you have nothing you can use your power for? Or is the endless battle of Hollows simply the fate bestowed upon us for committing sins when we were alive…? But if it is our destiny to fight because of our sins, then why don't I remember them? So many questions, so little answers…'

But Kimimaro's philosophical thoughts were rudely interrupted when suddenly a large black worm lunged at him from behind. Kimimaro didn't see his attacker, but he had felt the approaching reiatsu and immediately prepared o continue the fight. He was once again surprised by the Hollow's apparent stupidity. How could it ignore the pile of corpses and think to stand a chance?

But Kimimaro's battle preparations where stopped when he suddenly felt another presence directly at his left side. He spun around quickly, bringing up his mighty lance to pierce his opponent. However, the lance only hit air.

'I missed? Impossible, I can still… feel… the presence…'

Kimimaro's eyes finally caught up with his brain. The reason why he missed wasn't because his opponent had dodged his attack with super speed. The white haired Arrancar had simply aimed to high. In front of him stood a little girl with green hair and dressed in dusty, green rags.

"Tag! You're it!"

For probably the first time in both his human life and after life, Kimimaro was completely flabbergasted. As he looked after the small person running away, he noticed several things. The worm had stopped charging at him and was now besides the girl – at least she didn't look like a boy to Kimimaro – and apparently playing with her. From the same direction as the worm to other persons were heading towards him.

The white haired Hollow took a good look at them. He didn't know why, but something like an instinct told him that despite their rather comical appearance they were actually quite strong. But what was far more intriguing for Kimimaro was another simple fact: they were just like him. Turning to the girl for a short moment Kimimaro confirmed his theory. She had a mask fragment on her head. The spear-wielder then returned his attention to the two newcomers. One of them, the smaller one, wore a baggy, yellow overall with black polka dots. His entire face was covered by a large tiki mask. The other one was taller than his companion, and definitely thinner. He wore what looked like a purple spandex with a white armor covering his chest area. His Hollow mask looked like stag beetle and had the right eye hole covered by a piece of small purple cloth.

The newcomers simply stared at the Hollow slayer, probably sizing him up. Kimimaro couldn't see any weapons on them, but he still gripped the handle of his spear a little tighter.

"Who are you?" The white haired lancer asked.

The two Hollows just continued to stare at him for a while. Then the polka dotted one started to chuckle.

"That's the great question, don'tcha know?"

The other one raised his hands to his moth and shouted towards the little girl. "Nel, come over here! It's time for _that_!"

The little girl looked away from the black Hollow worm and raced towards her two companions. Kimimaro immediately went into a battle stance. What where they planning? A team attack? Perhaps he should use _that_ move, but he was still slightly tired from using it a short while ago. But no matter what Kimimaro expected, it came different.

The three humanoid Hollows did a ridiculous looking group pose while shouting:

"Nel Tu!! Dondochakka!! Pesche Guatiche!! Together the three of us are...  
The Mythteriouth Neldonpe!!!  
The Great Desert Brothers!!!  
The Three Brothers!!!"

… At least the first part was in synch.

"I told you we thould go with 'The Mythteriouth Neldonpe'!" The girl exclaimed.

The beetle masked one shook his head. "No, 'The Great Desert Brothers' is definitely the best choice here – "

"I really wanted the 'The Three Brothers' part in there." The tiki-masked one interrupted.

Kimimaro stared at them with a mixture of wonder and confusion on his face.

And that was how Kimimaro Kaguya met Nel Tu and her two adopted brothers Dondochakka and Pesche Guatiche. This was a meeting that would surely have consequences.

_**End Flashback**_

Kimimaro sat down on a dune and gazed up to the moon. He didn't know why, but despite the strange nature of these people, he found their presence… calming. It was like he had gotten something which he always wanted before but never gotten. Suddenly a pain went through Kimimaro's head. Suppressing a groan the white haired Hollow clutched his head with his right hand. For the briefest moment he saw images flashing through his mind.

A young boy, sitting alone in a holding cell. The cries of battle. Blood. Pain. Darkness.

Kimimaro gasped as the images stopped. What had just happened? These images… were they memories? But why didn't he feel like he remembered something then? A sad look flickered over Kimimaro's face.

"Just who… am I?"

_

* * *

_

Unknown Location

It was dark. Nothing else. No feelings, no sensations. Just an oppressing darkness, drowning everything within itself. In this darkness you have nothing. Not even your own thoughts.

"**Wake up Haku, it's time to rise, heho! We have many things to do, heho!"**

Maybe it was a blessing. Maybe it was a curse. In the deepest darkness a drowning mind regained consciousness. And it knew where it was.

This… was hell.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand it's omake time again^^ But be warned the contents are a bit more mature than the normal story, but nothing too bad (I think). You have been warned XD

**BTW, this plays BEFORE the movie took place.**

**Shinigami Cup Golden: Fun with the Bun – Part One**

Everyone loves hot springs. This is a fact even death cannot change. Thus every division of the Gotei 13 has its very own bathhouse where the shinigami can go to and relax from a long and strenuous day. Of course there was also a very large hot spring resort for those who preferred hot springs over bath houses. And this hot spring resort called 'Health Land' was also the perfect place for Matsumoto Rangiku to hide from her captain when he tried to make her work for once. And since he looked like a kid they never let him inside Health Land alone, so she was safe as long as she stayed inside.

"Aaah, life sure is great if you can ditch work! But it would be even better if I had some company…" Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the 10th division, said to herself. She had just finished undressing and was clad in nothing but a towel when she entered the mixed bathing area in the outer hot springs. There were almost no guests at this time normally, and even if, Matsumoto wasn't one of those woman who held back what they had, much to the delight of a large part of the male shinigami population. However, this time Matsumoto was in for a surprise. When she stepped inside the hot water she realized that someone else was also soaking in the steaming spring, only at the other side of the spring. Since a lot of steam was rising from the water Matsumoto could only make out rough outlines, but the rather pale skin and the bun in the hair was a definite giveaway.

'Looks like Momo-chan is already out of hospital again. Well, I should keep her some company, I bet she's still not feeling well after all what happened.'

Matsumoto slowly walked through the water towards the other person, not noticing (or not caring) that her towel was getting dangerously loose. When she was only a few steps away, her 'target' had apparently heard her since Matsumoto, who had chosen to attack Hinamori with a vicious glomp, suddenly jumped aforementioned person frontally. Needless to say, her 'assets' were doing a great job at suffocating the poor 'Health Land' guest. Not that Matsumoto cared.

"Hey there Momo-chan! What are you doing out here all alone? But don't worry, now that I'm here you can tell me everything you have on your heart! Especially if it's about a certain captain of mine – "

It was then that Matsumoto noticed several things. For one, the person she was currently hugging/smothering was definitely too tall to be Momo Hinamori. Two, said person was definitely too flat to be Momo Hinamori. And lastly three, the blood she felt trickling down between her breasts was an indicator that said person was currently in a world of extreme bliss created through the lack of oxygen and the utter softness a certain lieutenant was providing. And a deep rooted reflex anchored in the minds of all females left only one option for Matsumoto.

"AAAAAH!!! PERVERT!"

And then a vicious uppercut connected with the face of Haku, who only wanted to spend a peaceful day at Shinigami Health Land. And before he faded into the blissful realm of unconsciousness he had only one though.

'Why me?'

"**Must be karma."**

He hadn't expected his zanpakuto spirit to answer that question though.

**Omake Part One – End**

**

* * *

**

And that was chapter 6, or 7, or 8 depending how you count the other ones.

**W****hat will happen next? What is Urahara's plan? What role will Kimimaro play in the upcoming winter war? Will Ichigo master his inner Hollow? And where is Haku? The next chapter will tell…**

**And now for something completely different: the explanation of Kimimaro's Arrancar transformation. When a Hollow devours another Hollow, he grows stronger. If a Menos class Hollow devoured an Adjuchas Hollow he should transform into an Adjuchas. So if a normal Hollow devoured a perfect Arrancar he should also transform into a perfect Arrancar, and not in some cheap knock-off like Grand Fisher did. I hope this makes at least some sense, it did when I wrote it ^^"**

**I hope you liked the chapter nonetheless, so please review and tell me what you think^^**

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	9. Arc 2: You Are Not Alone

**Whew, I tell you, the last year in school is no fun. I'm writing two test****s every week till Christmas. But I at least managed to write this for you guys^^ I outlined the plot for the next four chapters or so, all that's left to do is write it down. And for one thing I apologize right now: it will take some time till Haku returns to Ichigo's group. I could write what's happening to him in this chapter, but that would cause problems with the other viewpoints. Thus I've decided to give only small sneaks on Haku's story until he returns, he'll have a whole chapter all for himself then explaining what happened to him.**

**Enjoy the chapter,  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: You Are Not Alone

_T__hree days later, Vaizard Hideout_

Ichigo was restless. Even after training on that stupid device the Vaizard's had provided him with they still refused to let him encounter his inner Hollow. And the voice of his inner demon was getting louder and louder with each passing day, hampering his progress. And Ichigo needed to get stronger, especially after he almost lost against one of Aizen's lackeys, Grimmjow. Even while practicing with his sword his mind never left this topic.

'Why? Why won't they let me face my Hollow? I have enough spiritual pressure, and if I don't act soon it will try to force its way out again! And when that happens, I won't be able to protect anyone!'

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, his fellow Vaizards were keeping a close eye on him and his progress. Especially Shinji, the unofficial leader of the group had his thoughts about the young boy.

"Yo, Shinji, how much longer do you plan to drag this out? His Hollow is only getting stronger, we need to act now or he'll lose himself." A man with grey hair, a black muscle shirt and grey pants said.

The expression of the former Shinigami Captain remained impassive. "I know Kensei, but believe me, I have my reasons. As long as he feels guilty about his friend's death his negative emotions will keep strengthening his Hollow. We have to make him come to terms with it first. And to accomplish that, I unfortunately have to rely on Urahara."

The man named Kensei raised an eyebrow. "Urahara? Wherever this guy is involved trouble is ensured. But how could he help Ichigo with this? The last time I checked even Urahara couldn't revive the dead."

A small smirk graced Shinji's face. "Let's just say… If everything goes as planned, Ichigo will have a little déjà-vu… and hopefully this will help him to finally accept that in a war, victims are unavoidable."

A new voice interrupted the little chat between old comrades.

"Of course it's not wrong to try to save as many people as possible. Right, Shinji-san?"

The two Vaizard turned around and saw a man clad in green and a bucket hat with green and white stripes. His wooden geta sandals made a clacking noise when he walked over to them.

"So you're finally back, Urahara… Did everything go as you planned?" Shinji asked the newly arrived ex-captain.

The shopkeeper nodded, a sly grin appearing on his face. "Indeed Shinji-san, it couldn't have gone any better. Please go fetch Hacci, we need him to put up a barrier so Ichigo and his friend won't be interrupted."

While Kensei went to get Hacchi Urahara turned around and looked at another person that had actually entered the room along with him. The person was clad in a blue kimono and had dark hair which was shaped into a bun held together by a piece of white cloth. The face was covered by an almost completely white mask with a curved red line over the lower half. But what would have surprised quite a few people was the sword the newcomer was holding. It was a simple ninjato without any ornaments, a sword meant for battle.

It was Zansetsu.

"You remember what the purpose of this is, right?" Urahara asked.

The blue clad person remained silent and only nodded, showing that Urahara's words had indeed been heard.

"Very well. It looks like Hacchi has prepared everything. Wait here until I give the signal. And always remember: don't overdo it."

The former shinigami captain didn't even wait for another nod but simply used shunpo to confront Ichigo. The mysterious person didn't move and patiently waited for the shopkeeper on initiate the plan.

Urahara carefully approached Ichigo, who was still swinging his sword ferociously, so he wouldn't accidentally get beheaded. When he deemed the situation save enough, he called out to his favorite customer.

"Oi, Kurosaki-san, could you come over here for a minute?"

Ichigo promptly interrupted his sword exercises to see what the former shinigami captain could want from him while hoping it wouldn't use up too much of his training time.

"What is it Urahara-san? I'm busy as you can see…"

"That I know, my dear friend. But we also both know that the progress is lacking a bit, don't we?" With a grin Kisuke noted that Ichigo's grip on his sword had tightened. 'Bingo', he thought.

"Being the amazing shopkeeper I am, I came up with a way for you to overcome your little problem."

"I don't have a problem! Shinji and the others just don't want to let me attempt the last step of the Vaizard training! If I had the chance to fight my inner Hollow I would – " Ichigo's angry exclamations were completely interrupted by Urahara.

" – be totally annihilated. Ichigo, the reason why Shinji won't let you take the last step is because the 'you' at this moment is unable to defeat its inner Hollow."

"The 'me' at this moment?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Exactly. Your mind has still not come to terms with the guilt you put on yourself for failing to save Haku. And this guilt feeds the strength of your Hollow, giving him the ability to grow even faster than it would normally do. Add the fact that as long as you are unsure about yourself you can't properly concentrate, and your Hollow gains many advantages. You should remember from your fight with Kenpachi. Yoruichi told me that you were unable to fight him on equal terms until you managed to calm down and fight him alongside your zanpakuto."

Urahara turned around, slowly walking away from a dumbstruck Ichigo. "I've prepared a little device for you. You'll fight against your materialized troubles. Once you've overcome them, you'll be able to move on to the next step."

With a quick flash step the exiled shinigami disappeared. And no one but the mask wearing person had noticed the small wave of Urahara's hand before he did so. Thus Ichigo barely blocked the strike that had aimed for his head. The orange haired shinigami jumped back a bit, his finely honed battle senses moving him into a position where he'd be able to find his opponent. He absentmindedly noticed that Hacchi was putting up a barrier, but before he could give it more thought, the attacker tried to strike him again.

'On my left!' Ichigo thought, swinging his giant butcher knife to meet the blow. Sparks flew when the swords met, and for the first time Ichigo was able to get a look at his attacker. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his opponent. Dark hair, done to a bun. A white porcelain mask with red markings and a blue battle kimono just like his shinigami robes. It took Ichigo all of his strength to look at the sword in his opponent's hands. He wished he hadn't looked. He knew the sword. He had placed it at Haku's grave himself. There was no mistaking it.

It was indeed Zansetsu, the sword of Haku.

With a final push of their blades the warriors separated. After skidding through the dirt a bit, Ichigo came to a halt. His head was cast downward and his body was shaking. But not with fear. He was shaking with rage.

"Urahara! How dare you to steal a dead man's sword! This sword was Haku's resting place! Have you no respect for the dead?!" The fury radiating from Ichigo was almost tangible.

From outside of the barrier, Urahara was staring at his part time student with an expressionless face, his eyes shadowed by his bucket hat. "If I respect the dead you ask? Of course I do, Kurosaki-kun. But you misunderstand the situation. I didn't violate his rest. This is your friend's way of helping you to get over your sulking."

The shopkeeper went on, even when the Haku look-alike started attacking Ichigo again. "Do you think your pain only concerns yourself? Whenever you suffer your friends suffer too. When you choose not to share your problems with them, they suffer even more. There are things you can't do alone."

When Urahara had finished his little speech, the Haku clone started to pick up the pace of the battle. With a muffled voice the words: "Illuminate the Frozen Sea – Zansetsu!" could be heard. Just like when Haku dad been wielding Zansetsu, the sword transformed into two icy blue chakrams.

The image was almost too much for Ichigo. It looked like it was truly Haku who had returned to life and was trying to beat the dark thoughts out of him. Thus he only barely managed to defend himself from the endless series of blows raining down upon him. And slowly the Haku-clone managed to push him into a corner.

'But I failed him… I couldn't save him from that death trap! How could I forgive myself?'

Ichigo battled with himself while exchanging blows with the Haku clone. The thoughts of guilt were heavy on his soul.

'Have I truly heard my friends with my actions? They always said I could talk with them when I had troubles… Could I have been hurting them when I pushed them away like Urahara said?'

Only barely Ichigo managed to avoid the double uppercut from Zansetsu. The Substitute Shinigami muttered a silent curse. Damn, he needed to focus on the fight, but the thoughts just wouldn't leave his head, just like Urahara had said. Without a resolve to fight back, the clone had no trouble pushing him further and further back.

"Ichigo." The muffled voice of his opponent caught the reaper's attention. Know that he thought about it, besides his shikai release phrase the clone hadn't really said anything, so Ichigo had simply assumed he couldn't say much else.

"Do you remember, Ichigo…? What was the last expression you saw on Haku's face?"

After a moment of confusion Ichigo's brain replied the scene that had forever burned itself in his mind. Arturo Plateado trying to escape through the opening of the subspace. The Captain-Commander raising his sword to send the Arrancar into eternal oblivion. And Haku…

Haku smiling at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"**Ichigo. Your friend never blamed you for his death. No, he did everything to ensure your safety by sacrificing his own life to stop the Arrancar from escaping. Without him you wouldn't have left the subspace alive."**

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw the ghost like form of Zangetsu standing besides him.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in slight wonder.

The dark haired zanpakuto spirit looked at his master with his normal stoic expression, but Ichigo could feel that Zangetsu was trying to cheer him up.

"**Ever since Haku's death it has been raining in your inner world. Do you remember what you promised me? You promised to make the rain stop. Ichigo, it's not Urahara who disturbed the rest of the dead. It was you who wouldn't let Haku's spirit rest in peace****!"**

"**So stop trying to change what you can no longer change, but once again step bravely forward and embrace the future!"**

Zangetsu's mighty voice echoed through Ichigo's head. And for the first time since Ichigo had returned from Soul Society, he felt at ease. He opened his eyes with new resolve and smiled at his opponent.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I can fight seriously now."

The Haku-clone only nodded, but for a brief moment it almost looked like he too was happy to see that Ichigo had finally regained his inner fire.

With a battle cry Ichigo charged forwards, resuming the interrupted fight. When Ichigo swung his enormous sword, the wielder of Zansetsu chose to dodge since there was no way to win a battle of strength against the orange haired shinigami with a chakram as weapon. As the fight continued, it became soon pretty obvious that Urahara's little friend was no match for a newly revived Ichigo. Where earlier Ichigo had been pushed around like a ragdoll it was now the ice-user who was in this position.

Their weapons clashed one last time, and with one final push Ichigo managed to disarm his opponent. The Haku lookalike fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Ichigo was only panting slightly heavier than usual, his body already used to the constant fighting. And this made Ichigo wonder. Why would a copy breath hard? There was no need to imitate something like that…

"Finally… That's the Ichigo we all know." The defeated warrior said with the usual muffled voice. Ichigo frowned. Was this another mod-soul? But it almost sounded like it knew him… Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted for the moment when the barrier went down and a broadly smiling Urahara approached the two opponents.

"My my Kurosaki-kun, it looks like you finally found your old drive again. Now you'll be able to master your Hollow for sure! And you," he turned towards the Haku clone. "You too performed extraordinarily today, especially considering you only trained with Zansetsu for three days."

The figure rose from the ground and chuckled slightly. "Well, what can I say, you might be a slave driver, but you're definitely a good teacher, Urahara-_sensei_."

Noticing the confused look on Ichigo's face, the mask wearing warrior laughed a little. Ichigo was getting the feeling that he knew the voice from somewhere. "You still haven't figured it out? Geez, Ichigo, you sure are slow sometimes."

The person reached up to the bun and untied it, freeing the imprisoned hair. After the mysterious student of Urahara had ruffled said hair a bit it fell in kinda unkempt, wild hairstyle. A hairstyle that looked incredibly familiar to Ichigo. Finally the unknown person reached up to the mask, slowly removing it. And as Urahara's grin grew wider and wider with each passing second, Ichigo's jaw threatened to fall on the floor.

"T-Tatsuki?!"

With a mixture of shock and disbelief the Substitute Shinigami stared at his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa, who was sporting a mocking grin.

"Yo, Ichigo, is it really that hard to believe? Tatsuki Arisawa, shinigami in training and ready for action!"

_

* * *

_

And while in the Human World a new ally appeared, an old one was just about to face his greatest challenge yet…

It was dark. Incredibly dark. It was like he was floating in a black sky, with no beginning and no end.

Haku looked around in confusion. His whole body was still hurting, but his mind was more awake than ever before. Just what was this place? He remembered a voice… It had called out to him. Haku hesitatingly took a step forward and immediately winced as an unimaginable pain flooded his body. The young shinigami only remembered partially what had happened in the battle against Arturo Plateado, but he knew that he should have died by all means, and apparently his body agreed. His blue battle kimono was in shreds, and although the wounds on Haku's body had mostly healed, they would open up again if he strained himself too much.

But this was not the worst for Haku. He could no longer feel Zabuza's presence in his mind, and he had no idea where Zansetsu was.

'I must have lost it in the explosion…' Haku ruefully thought. 'And now I'm all alone in this dark place, without any idea or plan what to do next.'

But Haku was a trained shinobi, and Zabuza had always taught him to remain calm no matter the situation. And so he patiently waited, resting his body for the troubles that would come without a doubt. Haku didn't know how long he waited in this place, but at some point he heard a voice. It was the same voice that had awoken him from his slumber.

"**Rise and shine, Haku! It's time for you to claim what is rightfully yours, heho!"**

The darkness receded and left a startled Haku in what looked like a large, circular stone cave. In front of the confused soul reaper stood the little snow sprite, clad in his usual blue attire.

"**I've waited a long time for you, heho! But now I can finally say: Welcome to Hell, heho!"**

Haku incredulously stared at the little sprite. "Hell?"

The little snowman nodded happily, a mischievous glint appearing in its eyes.

"**That's right, heho, this is Hell! The place where the souls of the condemned go to, the netherworld, the purgatory! And you, heho, are right in the middle of this!"**

_Haku's adventure in Hell has only just begun…_

**

* * *

**

And thus the chapter ends. Sorry for the short chapter, but school is keeping me busy at the moment. Anyways, **I bet none of you expected Tatsuki to appear like this ^^. **

**Now before you rip my head off****: Zabuza/Zangetsu will NOT be Tatsuki's zanpakuto forever. I needed a way to get Zabuza to Hueco Mundo, and since no person can possess two different zanpakuto at the same time (Shunsui's swords are actually one sword) and carrying around a sword placed at a grave without reason is just stupid, I had to give him to another fighter. She'll develop her own zanpakuto at some point, but that will still take some time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer you as good as I can.**

**

* * *

**

Omake: Highway to Hell

**: Version 1**

Haku looked around in confusion. His whole body was still hurting, but his mind was more awake than ever before. Just what was this place?

"Could you please keep walking? We have eternity still ahead of us, and I don't want to spend it standing in a queue."

Haku was completely startled when the ghost form of an elderly man who was floating behind him gave him a push. Haku stumbled a bit and came to a halt in front of what appeared to be a giant desk. Behind the desk sat a large red man with a thick black beard and was dressed in a purple suit. The other most notable about his appearance besides his height was the fact that two horns were growing from his head.

With his deep voice King Yemma spoke up.

"Well, so you are Haku. I have to say, you've had a rough life, and that means something for the 16 years you've lived. Anyway, you never killed someone despite being a shinobi, very commendable. And you died saving the life of a comrade, wow, you even died twice doing so. Okay, easy decision, Haku, you're going to heaven. Next!"

A bright light erupted from above, encircling Haku and pulling him upwards. When the light died down, Haku stood on a serene, grassy field. Birds were chirping and a slight wind was blowing across the plains.

Simply put: It was utterly boring.

"Yo, kid."

Haku turned around and located the source of the voice. It was a tall bearded man with black spiky hair, wearing a standard shinobi vest. In his mouth, which had curled up into a smile, was a cigarette.

With a grin Asuma Sarutobi greeted the newcomer. "'Sup kid? You're up for a game of shogi?"

**

* * *

**

Highway to Hell: Version 2

Haku looked around in confusion. His whole body was still hurting, but his mind was more awake than ever before. Just what was this place? It was completely dark, not a single ray of light was piercing the darkness.

"Hey."

Haku spun around when he heard the unknown voice. Despite the darkness Haku managed to see the person standing only 3 feet away from him. The young man remembered Haku a bit of that boy he had faced before he died, the one he had 'killed' to fool his teammate. The young man had brown hair and a stoic face. He wore a black jacket with white fur at the collar. Equally black pants were held up by silver belts. But the most notable features were for one) the long scar the young man had across his face, and for two) the oversized sword he held in his right hand. It looked like a mix between gun and blade.

With an embarrassed cough Squall Leonhart looked at the new arrival in the abyss of time.

"You lost here too?"

**

* * *

**

Two small omakes this time since it was always the same scene only with different outcomes. The first one was about the King of the Underworld from 'Dragon Ball Z'

**with Asuma as a guest star; the other one is from the ending of 'Final Fantasy 8' where Squall is trapped between the times. I hope you enjoyed them. ^^****

* * *

**

And it's time

**for a poll again! This time: Bleach – The Death and the Snowflake: The Second Movie. Which plot do you want to read the most?**

**1) The Bount Arc: **I don't know too much about it and it already passed in the timeline, but I could manage to reproduce it if you want to read it.

**2) Bleach Movie 2 – The Diamond Dust Rebellion: **I could either change the plot so Haku plays a more important role or have someone from the Naruto universe play the part of the Villain with Haku taking Toshiro's place. Your choice.

**3) Bleach Movie 3 – Fade to Black, I call your Name: **With the whole 'memory loss problem' this movie could get pretty interesting, but the plot will mostly remain the same.

**4) Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc: **This would be quite cool to make, I can really imagine Zabuza wreaking havoc in Soul Society, but since the arc isn't finished yet I can't write this one until then.

**5) Original Movie: **I could also think of a 'movie' myself if none of the above really appeal you. So this choice is for an all original movie, probably somehow connected to the Naruto universe.

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	10. Arc 2: Inherent Will

**Yes, I am alive! And I'm terribly sorry for the long break, but school's been keeping me on my toes, and creativity strayed a little from this FF. But I have written more than just this chapter, I have 20 more pages already typed and only have to connect the story to these parts. So updates should come faster now, even though I'm taking my A-levels soon.**** It's only thanks to your reviews that I can keep going!**

**As for the chapter: Tatsuki's story is explained and Haku starts his journey through hell. Meanwhile the Arrancar start attacking and the group heads out to Hueco Mundo… So things are slowly getting serious^^**

**Enjoy the chapter,  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

After the revelation of Aizen's plan and the escape of three traitorous captains to Hueco Mundo, Soul Society was attacked by an ancient Arrancar named Arturo Plateado. The evil Hollow had planned to use the power of the Soukyoku's shards to eliminate all Shinigami. Haku and Ichigo challenged the ancient foe in the Hollow's own dimension and eventually won, but Haku paid a heavy price for it. And now the former shinobi must venture through Hell itself to find his friends again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Inherent Will**

Ichigo was still baffled at the sight before his eyes. Tatsuki, one of his oldest and best friends had become a shinigami. Not only that, she was also wielding Zansetsu, the sword of Haku. It was all a little much for the stressed Substitute Shinigami. Thus he did what he always did when he was confronted with a complicated and delicate situation.

He started yelling.

"Tatsuki! Do you have any idea what you got yourself involved in?! This is not a game or a tournament you can participate in! We are preparing for a goddamn war here!"

Tatsuki was surprised about Ichigo's sudden outburst, but since she had known him for years she quickly got over it and got angry as well.

"Who you think you are to tell me what I have to do and what not to?! Do you think I'm stupid? I've noticed you running around with that huge meat cleaver for weeks, and finally it all makes sense to me! And considering that you, Orihime, Chad and even Ishida were all gone at summer break it was easy to guess that they knew about your shinigami status all along!"

She defiantly glared at Ichigo. "I am your friend as well. Why didn't you tell me about this? Rukia was my friend to, even though we weren't close. If it wasn't for Urahara-sensei I'd never had regained my memories."

Ichigo was at a loss of words. He knew that Tatsuki was right, every word of her. Why hadn't he told her? Because he had wanted to protect her, to keep her out of the whole mess. It had been bad enough that his family and friends had gotten involved. Tatsuki had been there for him when he had been depressed about his mother's death. And even though they weren't as close as they used to be, he still considered her as one of his closest friends. Was it so wrong that he had wanted to protect her?

"Tatsuki, look… I know I should have told you, but you gotta understand! Because of me, everyone around me was in danger. My family, Chad, Orihime… If I hadn't been so close to them they would have remained blissfully unaware of this whole mess. I appreciate that they all help me, but in the end they were hurt and suffered because they were my friends. I just wanted to protect you from all this!"

Tatsuki stared at him with slightly widened eyes. A slight smile crossed her face. And then she happily punched Ichigo in his guts, before she followed with a vicious knee to the head. The present Vaizards and Kisuke winced sympathetically. 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned' indeed. And while Tatsuki was busy beating up Ichigo, she lectured him on top of that.

"Ichigo you dumbass! Do you really think I need protection?! I've been beating you up ever since you were a child! And why would I want protection when all my friends are out there fighting?"

The shinigami in training stopped her Ichigo-trashing and glared at him. She was visibly upset, and as Ichigo slowly raised his badly battered form from the ground, he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He had tried to take the burden of all problems on his own shoulders, ignoring his friends who had only wanted to help him.

'Perhaps,' Ichigo thought. 'I should start trusting my friends more.'

"Tatsuki." The orange haired reaper said. He looked at his old friend with a serious expression. "I take it Urahara has told you about the sword you are wielding?"

"… Only a little, I'm afraid. I talked to Zansetsu once, but both he and Urahara refused to tell me the whole story. But I know that normally each shinigami manifests his own Zanpakuto." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's sudden serious behaviour. The orange haired shinigami continued with the same serious expression on his face.

"This sword… it belonged to a very good friend of mine. His name was Haku. I didn't know him for long, but it was only thanks to him that we managed to free Rukia in Soul Society back then. But shortly afterwards, another battle began. And in the end, Haku sacrificed his own life to save me."

Ichigo could see how Tatsuki gasped a little in surprise. The young martial artist looked at the sword like it had suddenly become a holy artefact.

"I used this sword to mark Haku's grave. It was his pride. Don't waste his legacy. Carry Zanestu with pride and I will accept you as a fellow warrior."

Normally Tatsuki would have laughed at Ichigo for holding such a speech. But the look in his eyes, the seriousness in his words… He meant every word of it. With a confident smile, Tatsuki answered.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I will train as hard as I can and make sure that I become worthy of Haku's sword. I will not disappoint you guys. I will fight for all of you. Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, you… We are a team now, got it?"

Ichigo nodded, and his ever present scowl faded for a moment. And then a true smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Tatsuki."

Tatsuki smiled in return. "You're welcome."

"Are you two finally finished then?" An angry voice interrupted them. It was Hiyori, Urahara's former lieutenant.

"I've waited long enough for that dumbass to get ready for the next step in training, and I don't want to waste any more time. So get a move on you two, got it?!"

Urahara, who was still standing nearby, sighed heavily. "Now now Hiyori, no need to get so aggressive…" He narrowly dodged a sandal that had been aimed at his head. The girl with the twin pig tails glared at her former captain.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Baka-hara! Just take your precious student and get out of here, we're no charity, got that?"

"Maa, calm down Hiyori, I'm sure Urahara-san was about to leave anyways. They finished what he had planned after all." Shinji said as he walked over to them. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Ichigo learns to control that Inner Hollow of his. I think he's motivated enough, he wouldn't want to be left behind by Tatsuki-chan over there after all, right?"

While Ichigo scowled slightly more intense than usual at this, Tatsuki looked at Shinji like she was trying to remember something. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ah! You're that pervert who tried to get friendly with Orihime! I've got you now you bastard!"

But luckily for Shinji, Urahara decided that it was time to go. "Well, that's been fun, I'll see you guys soon, keep training Ichigo, don't worry about Tatsuki, I'll train her as good as I can!" Urahara shouted with a single breath while the others could only watch his retreating back, a still cursing Tatsuki firmly clutched under his right arm.

"Well, now that the guests are gone…" Shinji said, an evil smile growing over his face. "How about we finally get started Ichigo?"

And suddenly, Ichigo felt so very alone.

_

* * *

_

With Tatsuki

When Urahara had successfully dragged Tatsuki back to his humble shop, the second strongest girl in Japan was still slightly pissed. Not only that this foulmouthed little runt had insulted her, no, she had also almost missed that the apparent leader of the little gang was none other than the strange boy who had been hitting on Orihime! But alas, by saving her Urahara had probably done her a huge favour. They were all former captains and lieutenants, and this meant they were all somewhere on Urahara's level.

The shorthaired girl shivered slightly as she climbed down the ladder to the underground cavern. She remembered all too clearly just how powerful the normally fun loving man was. But he had kept his promise. She had been doubtful in the beginning when the shopkeeper had approached her with unknown intentions. But he had known things. Things about Ichigo, those strange beasts with holes in their chests, and about Orihime. So she had accepted his offer for training. The Shattered Shaft had been a horrifying experience, but no one could argue about the results. It had only taken her roughly one day since she had gotten help from Zansetsu.

Carefully Tatsuki raised Zansetsu's sealed form above her head and looked at it. It was a simple sword without any fancy decorations. A sword made for a single purpose: to be used in battle. Urahara had said that a Zanpakuto represented its owner's mind and heart. So what did this sword mean? Just who was Haku exactly?

"Would you like me to tell you a little about him?"

Tatsuki was only a little surprised before she looked to her right. Besides her stood the bandage covered form of Zansetsu, his enormous decapitating knife firmly secured on his back.

The Shinigami in training smiled.

"Yes. I'd like that, Zansetsu-san."

Under his bandages, Zabuza smirked. He had to admit, the shopkeeper could keep his promises. To think the bucket head would find a girl with such a determination so quickly… The girl had spunk and the mentality of a fighter. Of course she had not yet seen a real battlefield, but the training with Urahara would probably remedy that.

But for now, he would tell her of his son in all but blood. Zabuza was sure, wherever Haku was now, he'd support his decision. As long as Zabuza could fight, he'd fight to protect the things Haku gave his life for.

And that was a promise of a lifetime.

_

* * *

_

In Hell

How much time had passed? Haku did not know. It was as if his sense of time had been completely crushed in this strange place. But where was this place anyways? Only subconsciously Haku noticed the strange snowman-like being next to him. This was just so much to take in...

A place that reeked of death and despair... That was where Haku was. The spacious cave he was in was bare of any form of life, and yet it was as if thousands of souls were there, trying to flood his mind with their grief, their dread and their hopelessness.

"Why am I here?" The young shinigami wondered, not noticing he was taking aloud.

The little snowman-like creature looked at Haku with its ever-present happy face.

"Why you're here, heho? It should be kinda obvious: you're dead! Or at least, as close to death as one still alive can be, heho."

Haku frowned at that. "What do you mean? Either I'm alive or dead. There is no other fate for a shinigami who died in battle."

The little sprite lazily walked through the cave, waiting a little before it reacted to Haku's question.

"Whether you can continue to live or not... depends on you, my dearest Haku, heho. If you want to return to the world you came from you'll have to venture through the Nine Levels of Hell and negotiate with the King of Hell himself. That is, if you can even make it that far, heho."

Haku pondered the sprite's words. He had the feeling that he was missing something very important. Then it struck him. He had immediately felt familiar around this strange creature. Yet he didn't even know what it exactly was. But he remembered something...

"It was you, right? The voice that spoke to me when I wanted the power to save Ichigo. What are you really? Are you a Hollow?"

It would make sense. He had heard the snow ghost's voice in Arturo's subspace, a place where lower level Hollows were sealed away to be dealt with later. Was it one of these Hollows? But the little white creature just continued to smile, its black eyes shining with amusement and a hint of mischief.

"A Hollow, heho? Little Old Me? Zangetsu asked the same thing, heho, but you can know the truth. No, I'm no Hollow, far from it, heho. But can you even hear it? My true name?"

That line struck like lightning in Haku. Its true name? There was no way...!

"No... Zabuza-san is my Zanpakuto spirit, I even used Bankai once. How could you be the soul of my sword?"

Suddenly the sprite's gaze hardened. It was still smiling, but any form of amusement had vanished from his eyes. "Did you ever wonder just why 'Zabuza' was your sword spirit, heho? Or why you became a Shinigami in the first place? It's rather simple, heho."

With a sudden jump the creature landed on Haku's shoulder, whispering in the former shinobi's ear. "You were never meant to become a Shinigami, heho. All the reiatsu the Soul Reapers detected was Zabuza's which had just entered your body. And you took the parasite and slowly drained his reiatsu, awakening your own shinigami powers - me."

Haku spun around, lashing out at the little snow sprite who dodged the strike gracefully, like a snowflake dancing in the wind.

"You should face the truth, heho. Zabuza was meant to become a Shinigami, not you. But his powers gave birth to me, so I kinda owe him too, wouldn't you agree?"

He tried to ignore the words, he really tried. But they wormed their way inside his head, flashing through his mind. Even in death he was nothing without his master. He had never been a real shinigami. All he had done was living on someone else's strength. But he had to know for sure that the little sprite with the blue cap was speaking the truth.

"What is your name?" Haku's voice was barely a whisper. But the answer couldn't be misunderstood. Chuckling, the snow ghost spoke.

"You knew my name all along, heho. Search your mind, and unleash my true form!"

"Your name... it is..." It was true. He had known it all along. With an almost painful voice Haku shouted the name with all his might.

"Fuyushougun!" ('Jack Frost')

The effect was instantaneous. The already large grin on Fuyushougun's face seemed to widen even more as it dissolved into a black mist that shot towards Haku. When it reached its master, it began to attach itself to his arms, forming two black leather gloves that reached up to Haku's elbow. The gloves were fingerless and wrapped in thick straps of white leather around the black leather. And when Haku was still busy staring at his new weapon, three claws suddenly shot from the space between the four fingers besides his thumb. The claws where shining slightly, even in the little light the cave provided. But the strangest part was that they seemed to consist of ice.

If Haku hadn't been unconscious when Aizen put him under his Zanpakuto's hypnotism he might have recognized his new weapon as the claws he had used to attack his comrades back then.

"So you managed to release me, heho, splendid! You didn't need the release phrase this time, but that will come when you call me next time, heho. You can summon the claws at will and retract them when not needed and I also have some abilities besides that, but we'll get to that later."

Haku's mind was still in disarray, so he only half-heartedly listened to his new Zanpakuto spirit and didn't even notice how the claws vanished into thin air. Even thinking of someone else taking the place his former mentor had held felt wrong for the young soul reaper. But what Fuyushougun had said was true, that Haku knew for certain. And the place where Zabuza had once resided was simply gone from his mind, like it had never existed in the first place.

The brown haired shinigami didn't even know what had happened to Zabuza. He knew that the sword, Zansetsu, had been badly damaged in the battle against Arturo Plateado, but he couldn't remember what had happened after that last attack which had hopefully saved Ichigo's life and killed Arturo.

'I hope everyone is alright. Did Ichigo survive the blast? Did I manage to take Arturo with me? Or is he still alive and plots to attack Soul Society again?'

All these questions made one thing clear for Haku. It didn't matter what had happened to Zabuza at the moment. For now he had to focus on getting out of this place and help his friends. Haku didn't even know how much time had passed since his arrival in Hell.

"Fuyushougun. You said it was up to me whether I can return to life or not. I want to leave this place, so please, show me the way."

The sprite known as Jack Frost materialized in front of Haku and floated in front of the shinobi's face.

"Sure heho, I don't want to stay here longer than necessary. But be warned, heho, to escape the Nine Levels of Hell you must face yourself. Can you truly say you can overcome all your inner demons, heho? That you can stay true to yourself?"

With a determined expression on his face Haku nodded. He had people to return to his comrades, so he would endure the hardships that this trip had in store for him. When Fuyushougun saw the expression of its wielder, the mischievous glint returned to its eyes. The blue hooded sprite floated to the center of the cave and raised its hands. Immediately a large rectangular object shot from the ground. It was roughly 7 feet high and 3 feet wide. The frame was decorated with dark ebony wood and had skull ornaments at the four corners. To Haku's surprise though, he wasn't standing in front of a door, but a mirror instead.

"Come closer Haku, you won't get out of here when you keep standing over there, heho."

Carefully Haku approached the mirror. It was strange though. There was no reflection of Haku to be seen in the mirror. But the closer he got, the sharper got the image of something reflected in the mirror. Haku stopped barely half a foot away from the mirror. And as he stared at the reflection, the reflection stared right back.

It was a boy, probably not older than 10 years. His white hair reached to his shoulders, framing his pale face. On his forehead were two symmetrical red dots. The same red could be found in the dark circles around his green eyes. Green eyes which were full of tainted innocence. But in these eyes was something more, something Haku knew too well. A sense of longing.

"This boy... he has the same eyes I had until I met Zabuza-san..."

Fuyushougun, who was still floating near the mirror only nodded. "That's right, heho. This boy represents the 'you' as it was before you were shaped by your life and experiences."

Haku frowned. "Still, he looks somewhat familiar..."

Fuyushougun simply shrugged with the shoulders. "The mirror reflects your very soul Haku. You might have seen this boy somewhere when you were still alive, heho."

"So what do I have to do?"

The sprite grinned. "Just step through the mirror. We're currently at the Ninth Level of Hell, the so called 'Hall of Origin', heho. It will initiate the process of your revival, but to succeed you must clear all the remaining eight levels. Some of them might test your heart, other's your resolve to fight... It's different from person to person, heho."

"How do you know all this? I mean, you're a part of my soul, you shouldn't know that much more than I do." Haku questioned.

"... I'm not sure myself, heho. But I guess there simply are some things us Zanpakuto spirits know instinctively. After all, we do know about Shikai and Bankai without someone explaining it to us, don't we, heho?"

Accepting this answer for the moment, Haku stepped through the mirror. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next. The moment he had crossed the mirror's glass his body and soul felt like they were ripped apart. Unfortunately, that description was quite true. On the other side of the gateway, Haku collapsed, breathing heavily. Why did he feel so... empty?

"Fuyushougun... What was that?! I feel so weak..."

The sprite appeared at Haku's sight, amusement written all over the face.

"I told you the path would test your heart, heho. The moment you stepped through the 'Mirror of Origin' your heart was tested and separated. Only if you can regain the parts of your self that made you 'you', you'll be able to leave Hell, heho. There are eight pieces of your heart, and on each of the remaining levels you'll be able to regain one, heho. So hurry up, we have no time to loose, heho!"

Fighting both the urge to groan in pain and to maim his now vanished Zanpakuto spirit Haku got on his feet again. The room he was in now didn't look like a room at all. In fact, it looked like a place Haku had the most painful memories of. There was snow on the hills, and on one hill stood a small and simple cottage. Smoke was coming out of it, and the light of candles shone through the small windows. A lump formed in Haku's throat. He had never expected to see this place again. The place where everything had started.

His home. The place where he had murdered his father.

"Is this... to test my heart?" Haku muttered weakly. He was so absorbed in his memories he almost didn't notice the incoming punch that aimed for his head. His trained shinobi reflexes took control and Haku quickly dodged the attack. But Haku's inner turmoil only grew when he saw the face of the attacker. "Father...?"

But the man in front of him didn't answer. He merely stared at Haku with no emotion in his features and proceeded to attack his son again. Haku's mind had went blank. His trained reflexes took over and evaded the punches, but Haku's mind was in great pain. Even though his father had killed Haku's mother and had also tried to kill him, Haku had always loved his father and had always regretted that he had killed him. Was this what Fuyushougun had meant that the path he had chosen would test his heart's resolve?

'What should I do? Is this a test to see if I can kill my father again? I don't want to hurt him, what happened wasn't his fault!'

Haku swallowed hard and stopped evading the punches his father threw at him. The blows hurt, but Haku didn't even flinch and stepped towards his father. When he stood directly in front of him, he didn't start fighting back. No, Haku simply stood before his deceased father and smiled at him.

"Father... I forgive you. I know that you were afraid of me and mother, but you still loved us. I know what blind fear can do to the heart of men..."

When the last word had left Haku's lips, the form of his father started flickering like it was loosing substance. Finally it disappeared, and a ghostly voice could be heard all through the clearing.

"You who has forgiven even the greatest sinner... What do you wish for?"

For a moment Haku didn't know what to answer. What did he wish for? Did his father represent some kind of wish? What did he wish from his father?

"... I wish... I wish to be accepted for who I am."

The ghostly voice resounded once more through the clearing.

"Very well. You who has faced one of his inner demons shall be granted the first part of your heart. Reclaim your first desire, the Wish to be Accepted."

A bluish flame appeared in front of Haku and flew straight into his heart, filling Haku with a bit of the strength he had lost when he had first stepped through the mirror. Once Haku had regained his breath, the mirror appeared again. For a short moment the image of Haku's father was reflected. But Haku didn't see the man who had tried to kill him. No, this was the father he had loved. A sad smile graced Haku's face. The wish to be accepted... that was truly all he had ever wanted from his father.

Without any further ado Haku stepped through the mirror again, ready to face the next test.

**

* * *

****AN: Phew, finally a new chapter. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I didn't just ignore this FF. In fact, I've written about thirty more pages already, only they were parts I couldn't use immediately. I wrote Haku's ordeal in Hell completely as well as a large part of Kimimaro's role in Hueco Mundo. So expect another update soon^^**

**Tell me what you thought about Haku's adventure in Hell so far, I spent one month coming up with the idea and writing it all down, so I hope it turned out all right^^**

**As for the future of this fic: Once the the whole setup is complete, Haku will help in the battle against Aizen. It won't be the end of the FF, but afterwards things will change. I'm planning on sending Haku to the Human World where he supports Ichigo in the "Zanpakuto Unknown Tales" and the "Sword Beasts" Arcs.**

**The poll is complete, and the winner is… "****Zanpakuto Unknown Tales"! Furthermore, I'll also include the new "Sword Beasts" Arc as well since they are directly connected.^^**

**But that's not all! Since Tatsuki is going to Hueco Mundo as well, I need an opponent for her. But since I don't like making up characters, I came up with the…**

**Privaron Espada OC Contest!**

**Just send me a PM or Review with your self designed Privaron Espada. Don't make them overpowered, the winner will only stay for a few chapters. Besides that, have fun^^**

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

To apologize for the long wait, here's a sneak preview of the coming chapters^^ Enjoy!

* * *

_The __trials of Hell will come to an end…_

Looking around Haku found himself on a snowy mountain peak. In the distance were other mountains, just like the one he was standing on.  
"So you finally reached this place, heho. It's nice to see you've managed to come this far, but I'm afraid this is where your journey comes to an end, Haku."

_And Haku will face his strongest opponent yet._

The young shinigami stared at his burned left arm in shock as it was slowly getting covered by ice.  
"I am no longer Fuyushougun, I am Ja'akufuyu, the Wicked Frost, the Ruler of Burning Cold!!!"

_Who will prevail?_

'Perhaps... this is how it was meant to be...'  
The brown haired boy closed his eyes and slowly started to embrace the cold. Everything would end; he didn't have to fight anymore...

Images of his friends, past and present, flashed through Haku's mind. For them, he would survive, for them, he would fight.  
"I will not die!!!"

_

* * *

_

New allies will appear…

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya, a trueborn Arrancar."

… _and wage battles._

"Serve..." Kimimaro's voice was neither loud nor forceful. But it rang across the desert like it was the only sound in the world.  
"Lealtad"

_

* * *

_

For Haku's journey is far from over.

"The Shinigami's control over the Zanpakutō is over. And now... Zanpakutō shall now rule the Shinigami."


	11. End of Arc 2: I'll Face Myself

**Well, hello guys! Yes, this FF is alive and this is probably even the longest chapter since the movie chapter. I really apologize for the long delay, but I had started other projects and I had to survive my finals. But you should know that I'll NEVER abandon this story, the updates may be rare sometimes, but I plan to finish this one without any cuts in quality.  
****This chapter will finish Haku's trip to Hell. Afterwards he will influence the story far more than he did in the first arc^^**

**Enjoy the chapter,  
****Faroush**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

In the battle against Arturo Plateado Haku was plunged into the depths of Hell. And while in the world of the living Tatsuki inherited Haku's sword Zansetsu and attempts to master it, Haku himself must venture through the nine levels of Hell if he wants to return to the world he knows.

**

* * *

**

****

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
"_Flashback"  
_"**Zanpakuto Speech"  
**'**Zanpakuto Thought'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: I'll Face Myself

Just like the first trial the next three tested Haku's resolve to fight to regain the lost parts of his heart. He battled Zabuza in front of the gate of Kirigakure, where the swordsman had first picked him up. After defeating him Haku reclaimed 'The Wish to be Needed', the very reason why he had been so loyal to Zabuza.

The Sixth Level of Hell presented itself as the forest in Wave Country where he had found the sleeping form of Naruto. The boy who had cried for him when had died represented 'The Wish to be Trusted'. Because even when he had served Zabuza, he had only been trusted as a tool, and not as a person. Naruto had been different. He had accepted Haku and shared his dream with him, although he was a complete stranger.

On the fifth level Haku had faced Ichigo in the secret cave they had trained in. To Haku Ichigo was a reminder of 'The Wish to Help'. Haku had never truly realized that he had always given his all to support others, simply because he had the deep-rooted wish to help others in their time of need.

But the tests of Haku's heart changed on Level Four. Up until now he had to fight and subdue his rampant feelings, all of them wishes that connected him to other people. But the next three levels were different. It started with the Fourth Level, a recreation of the river in Mizu no Kuni where he had first discovered his bloodline powers...

Haku wordlessly stared at the constant stream of icy cold water that ran through the small valley where he had lived with his family for the first six years of his life. The place where everything had started. The awakening of his powers, his father's betrayal and ultimately the hunt of the villagers he had barely escaped. Somehow the brown-haired shinobi knew who he'd meet here.

The shinobi looked across the small stream and nodded with sad acceptance. It was a silhouette of his mother. But unlike the other silhouettes, this one did not attack him. It just continued to stare at Haku, not a single word ever leaving its lips.

'I guess this time I have to fight without fighting...'

Slowly Haku started walking towards his mother's ghost, not caring as the icy water started to freeze his feet. The young shinigami took a look at his mother for the first time in many years. It was strange, up until now he had even been unable to remember her face clearly. Had it been his young age back then? Or the trauma the death of his parents had invoked? Haku would never know. But as he looked into the hazel eyes of his mother, he couldn't help but to feel sad. She looked just like him, the same soft features that ever so often had Haku get falsely recognized as a girl. Why? Why did she have to die? A single tear escaped Haku when the few memories of his mother resurfaced. Why did it hurt so much now? Many years had passed since her death, why did it affect him so much? It might be because this test could be forcing Haku to face his feelings in the most brutal manner. But perhaps, this was just how Haku really felt deep down, what he truly desired under all the walls he had built around heart.

With an expression that held so much more grief than a boy at Haku's age should have experienced, the ice-user looked at his mother.

"I guess... I stopped thinking about you. It was so painful in the beginning... Being all alone with no one who cared about me. The memory of you, how you cared for me and loved me with all your heart... I wanted to forget it, so I wouldn't feel the pain any longer."

Haku slowly walked over to his mother until he was only two feet away from her. Then he abruptly fell to his knees, his hands firmly on the ground. He was begging his mother for forgiveness.

"Please, please forgive me mother!" Haku cried, tears now freely falling to the ground beneath him. "I won't push your memory away again, I won't betray your memory again! So please, don't hate me! Please... I, I still need your love. I just... want to be loved for who I am..."

Without Haku noticing it, his mother had approached the crying boy. She went on her knees, and her hand carefully reached out to her son. Haku stiffened visibly when he felt his mother's hand touching his head. But the clam, reassuring sensation when she slowly moved her hand over his head...

It was like Haku was a child again. When he looked up, his tears drying on his cheeks, he saw his mother smiling warmly at him. A strong wind suddenly picked up, and the image of his mother was blown away like she had been nothing but mist. But when Haku saw that a blue flame remained, he knew that he had found what he had been looking for here.

"You who has reclaimed the feelings sealed away by fear shall be granted the fifth piece of your heart, the Wish to be Loved."

Haku stood up again and absently minded put his right hand on his chest, just where his heart was. The trials were reaching parts of him he hadn't thought that they still existed. Zabuza had been a good teacher, at least when it came to teaching the shinobi arts. He had made sure that Haku sealed away his emotions as much as possible, leaving only a small part so that Haku could act like a normal civilian and infiltrate villages if desired.

But when Haku had seen his mother... It had been like all the training had never happened. The young shinigami swiped the tear stains from his face and took a deep breath. These trials were bypassing all his mental barriers, forcing him to confront his true feelings to an extent he hadn't imagined possible. But if that was what he had to do to help his friends... then Haku would endure the Nine Levels over and over again, until he broke free from them.

And Haku's journey continued.

* * *

It always took Haku a few seconds to regain his posture after walking through these mirrors. Fortunately none of his trials had tried to exploit this fact until now, and Haku hoped that it would stay this way.

Looking around the brown haired youth realized that he was in a place he had hoped to never see again. It was a few hundred yards away from the Great Naruto Bridge. A wooden cross and Kubikiri Houcho, one of the Seven Swords of the Mist marked the place where the mortal remains of both Zabuza and Haku had been laid to their last rest. And the person that kept staring at Haku from the grave was also well-known to the young shinigami.

After all, he saw this face whenever he looked into a mirror.

With cautious steps Haku approached the silhouette of himself. It was strange how the Haku in front of him looked at him with his emotionless eyes. His face was unmoving, and nothing betrayed even the tiniest amount of any emotion. It looked almost bizarre to Haku, who had gotten used to express his feelings around other people ever since he had joined the Shinigami Academy.

"Hello... me." He carefully began. What should he say?

"I'm not sure what you represent... And it doesn't look like you're gonna help me either. But that look in your eyes... So devoid of all emotions - this is what I would have become, am I right? If I had ever managed to kill my heart completely I would have become the ultimate shinobi, like Zabuza-san had always said. But by forsaking humanity I would have lost so much more. I clung to my humanity, even though I knew that one day I would abandon it for Zabuza-san. I would have done all for him, so that he would accept me, it didn't matter if he would only accept me as a tool, I only wanted to be needed..."

Haku's monologue had no visible effect on his silent mirror image, but he continued nonetheless. Haku felt like he was close to discover just what this silhouette was representing.

"I felt abandoned. I felt unwanted. But if I could get one person to accept me, my life would have a meaning again. That's what I thought back then. If I could be a human worthy of acceptance, I would be more than a lonely child who had been hated for his powers, more than a child that had murdered its own parents.

A sad smile appeared on Haku's lips. His eyes had a faraway look as he understood another aspect of himself.

"Perhaps... that is why I sought for acceptance. So that one day, I would be able to repent for my sins. So that one day, I would be able to love myself again."

When Haku looked up, he saw that a true smile had appeared on the phantom's face. It vanished as all the others before him and left a blue flame behind. The dark, deep voice from before echoed across the field where Haku's grave stood.

"You who has accepted your own darkness shall be granted the sixth piece of your heart, the Wish to Love Yourself."

The blue flame sunk into Haku's chest and filled the brown haired youth with another burst of energy. Now that he had recovered six out of eight 'Wishes', Haku was at 75% of his full spiritual power. Unfortunately, his injuries were still not fully healed, and even though the blue flames had healed him slightly, Haku was far from top condition. Ignoring the still aching wounds, Haku continued his journey and stepped through the next mirror that had appeared only secons prior. It was time for the penultimate test.

* * *

Darkness welcomed Haku when he stepped from the portal. But it wasn't absolute darkness like he had experienced it sometimes. No, this was the darkness of the nighttime, and in the sky above Haku could see the moon and the stars, shining happily from above. The old-style Japanese buildings and the large Kanji for '4' were more than enough hints to tell Haku where he had landed this time. He was in the barracks of the 4th Division back in Seireitei, the stronghold of Soul Society.

Haku frowned slightly. But why was he here? He had been a mere academy student, a talented one maybe, but not a member of the troops yet. And somehow Haku doubted that he had been scouted by the 4th Division, his healing kido had been good, but not outstanding. So why was he here? Looking around, Haku saw the outlines of a person who was sitting on the rooftops and staring the full moon.

Yes, this scene was... familiar. Haku remembered this meeting well. It was the first time he had completely opened up to a person from the afterlife. He had shared his past, his sins, and his dreams with this person. Who would have thought that this one meeting would grant her such a place in Haku's heart?

Carefully, Haku climbed to the roof as well. When he approached the dark-haired lieutenant, he noticed that the silhouette of Momo had the same expression as she had had before their talk. The same lost, lonely expression. Without saying a word, Haku sat down besides her. The silhouette did not acknowledge his presence in any way, but Haku knew by now that he had to expect this from some of his memories.

"You know... I didn't expect to run into you here. I'm surprised a little that the small bond we formed managed to reach that deep into my heart." Haku chuckled a little.

"But now that I think about it... This was the second time where I opened my heart to someone. The only person besides you who knows that much about me is Naruto, the boy I told you about. And while he represented my 'Wish to be trusted, you were different. It is a different trust between us."

Momo just continued to look wordlessly at the moon, but somehow Haku could tell that she was indeed listening.

"These tests... They let me face my inner most desires. But these desires aren't really that different from anyone else's. In fact, I think that everyone shares these desires. To think that it took me so long to figure this out, it's almost funny."

The dark haired ice-user looked at the silent form of the young lieutenant. And for the first time since Haku had started talking, she returned his gaze.

"I think I understand what you represent. We know each other's pain, and even though we've only just met, we wanted to trust each other. We wanted a friend who could understand the pain of being abandoned. And who might know what might happen to our friendship one day...?"

Now it was Haku's turn to look at the stars. They sparkled in a captivating way, and for a short time, he felt like he was really sitting on the 4th Division rooftop together with Momo.

"I know that I don't love you. How could I? We've only just met. But I think... if I ever wanted to find happiness, I might just find it with you."

A sad, yet very sincere smile spread across Haku's face.

"If I ever come back from Hell... I'd like to talk to you again. Okay, Momo-chan?"

The Momo silhouette smiled, and shortly afterwards started to disappear. And like all the times before, a dark blue flame appeared.

"You who has walked the road of loneliness shall be granted the seventh piece of your heart, the Wish to Love."

Warmth filled Haku's chest. He didn't even notice how the mirror appeared besides him. For a few minutes, Haku simply continued to sit on the roof and thought about the girl whose silhouette he had just met. Perhaps... once this was all over, he would meet her again. There was no guarantee they would fall in love for each other, but this Haku wouldn't keep Haku from at least gaining her friendship. After being alone for so long, people learn to cherish the little joys of life.

With a sigh, Haku stood up.

He was almost there. Soon he would be able to leave this place and see his friends again. Haku didn't know how the war against Aizen was going, but he seriously doubted that the traitorous captain would be easy to defeat considering his incredible scheming and combat abilities. With grim determination Haku passed through the last mirror. This one would lead him to Level Nine, and hopefully, the last missing part of his shattered heart.

How little Haku did know. For this would be his toughest test yet.

* * *

Finally. The last level of hell. Haku was anxious. After regaining seven of the eight parts that created Haku's heart he was curious just what the last piece was. He had rediscovered just why he had helped his friends, why he had started to form bonds.

To be accepted... to be needed... to be trusted... to help... to be loved... to love oneself... and to love...

His heart craved for these things. These wishes were a crucial part of him, and just like Fuyushougun had explained, these parts made Haku... 'Haku'.

But what would he find here? He didn't know this place... Looking around Haku found himself on a snowy mountain peak. In the distance were other mountains, just like the one he was standing on.

**"So you finally reached this place, heho."** A now familiar voice stated.

Haku turned around and saw Fuyushougun, who was standing a few feet away from him with his back turned to its master. This confused Haku. Why was the zanpakuto spirit here, since it wasn't just for talking. In his confusion Haku didn't even notice that the gloves of his shikai had vanished the moment he had stepped through the final mirror.

**"It's nice to see you've managed to come this far, but I'm afraid this is where your journey comes to an end, Haku." **

Haku immediately was put on guard. Something was seriously wrong here. "What are you talking about Fuyushougun? Why would my journey end here?" Haku asked with a hidden edge.

Fuyushougun still didn't turn around.

**"You know, among the eight parts your heart was split into, there was one that held a special meaning to me, your Zanpakuto spirit. Because it was this part of your soul that gave birth to me. But this part is also the weakest 'Will' of your soul. A 'Will' you threw away and abandoned without thinking of it..."**

Suddenly Fuyushougun's voice grew icy cold.

**"I hate that. I was born out of an abandoned part of your heart, and when I grew my place was taken away by that usurper. But now, things are different."** As Fuyushougun continued to speak, Haku noticed that the little snow sprite was slowly growing, and the once white skin was rapidly darkening. **"Before you are completely resurrected, I'll take control of your spirit body and return to Soul Society myself! It's time you Shinigami learn that without us Zanpakuto you are nothing!"**

A wave of energy that almost knocked Haku off his feet suddenly emitted from Fuyushougun. The snow sprite had grown to at least four times its original size and stood now twice as tall as Haku. Its snow white skin had turned pitch black, and when it turned around Haku could see that the coal-like black eyes had turned blood red. This Fuyushougun no longer looked like the sprite Haku had slowly started to accept as his zanpakuto spirit. No, this spirit was something completely different.

A demon.

When Fuyushougun spoke again, its voice was much deeper and rougher. **"Things are different now, heho. So please, Haku... Die for me!"**

Scorching flames shot from Fuyushougun's palms, reducing the snow of the mountain peak to nothing but steam as they flew towards Haku. The young reaper barely escaped the blast and quickly put some distance between himself and his zanpakuto spririt. In an attempt to fight back, Haku cried out the name of his soul slayer to activate his shikai.

"Fuyushougun!"

But nothing happened. Looking down at his hands Haku realized that he was no longer wearing the gloves he had used to fight before.

'Damn, not only I'm without shikai, the spiritual pressure is nothing like before, and the attacks are even faster than when I use them! But with the increased size I might have the advantage in speed...'

**"Looking for someone, heho?"** Haku's mind widened when he heard a voice from directly behind him.

'Impossible...!' Only thanks to his trained reflexes Haku was able to dodge the next attack. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to avoid it completely. Haku screamed in pain as his left arm was bathed in the hot flames of Fuyushougun's fire. Quickly the ex-shinobi plunged his burning left arm in the snow that covered the mountain they were fighting on. But he had only time to put out the fire this way, since his zanpakuto spirit didn't stop his attacks in the slightest, slowly pushing Haku to his limits.

'Without a weapon I'm screwed. What should I do?'

**"I won't disappear! I won't ****let my existence end! Your rule ends now Haku, and this time no one will help you, heho!"** The black Fuyushougun exclaimed as it continued to assault Haku with a seemingly never ending series of explosions and flames. At one point Haku tried to get closer to his rogue zanpakuto spirit so he would be unable to use his explosions. But Haku hadn't expected to literally freeze when he got closer. The young shinigami stared at his burned left arm in shock as it was slowly getting covered by ice.

'Just what is going on? It's much colder where he is, so how's he producing flames?'

**"You're probably wondering how I produce these flames when it's so cold, right heho?" **Haku's head snapped up. Was he reading his mind now?

**"It's simple, really. Or rather, it's completely inverted. My powers are a perversion of the laws of nature, heho. You know that when something cold touches something warm the warmth slowly spreads between the two object, the energy it conatins spreads. My shikai reverses this effect, heho - I do not drain warmth, I drain the cold that surrounds us! I am no longer Fuyushougun, I am Ja'akufuyu, the Wicked Frost, the Ruler of Burning Cold!"**

Haku tried to dodge another blast of searing flames and cried out in pain when they hit his left arm once again. His rogue zanpakuto spirit was constantly targeting his left arm so that the pain would make Haku unable to fight. The smell of burning flesh filled Haku's nostrils, and had he not been used to this through his ninja training he might have vomited at the spot. This didn't mean the urge wasn't there though. A burned human arm was never a pleasant sight, especially when the arm was your own. Haku was by now drained of almost all his energy and fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

**"This will be over very shortly, heho... It's a shame, if you hadn't accepted Zansetsu as your zanpakuto, I would never have resorted to this. Oh well, what's done is done."**

The Wicked Frost slowly walked towards Haku, and the young shinigami could feel how it got colder and colder the closer the black sprite came. He wanted to torment him; he wanted him to slowly freeze to death.

'What should I do now? Was everything if done for nothing? Just what part of my soul created Fuyushougun...?'

Haku felt how his body went numb, a sensation he at least welcomed for his crippled left arm. Haku's thoughts slowed down, and the ex-shinobi felt himself drift into the realm of unconsciousness.

'Perhaps... this is how it was meant to be...'

The brown haired boy closed his eyes and slowly started to embrace the cold. Everything would end. He didn't have to fight anymore...

* * *

"NO!"

Haku's eyes snapped open. Someone had shouted. But who? Everything was dark around Haku, and the shinigami in training realized that he had not yet regained consciousness.

"Don't stop fighting Haku! Why did you suffer through all the trials when you're going to give up so easily?"

What was this voice? Where did it come from?

"You always fought for others Haku. You even gave your life for your master. But giving your life is not always the right thing to do."

"When you keep throwing your life away like that, you won't be able to protect anyone. You have to keep fighting Haku!"

"Who are you?" Haku called out. "And what are you talking about? If my life can save the life of one of my friends I am more than willing to do so!"

"But would that make them happy?" The voice asked. "Your friends are strong Haku, but if you sacrifice your life for them they'll start fighting for the wrong reasons. Vengeance will always create a blade of hatred, and the circle of revenge will never end. You have regained all of your heart's desires but one. You have to find it Haku, or Ja'akufuyu will destroy all you ever fought for."

"My last wish... but what is it? What does Ja'akufuyu stand for?" Haku asked worriedly.

"Ja'akufuyu is but your desire without restraint. You buried this wish when you willingly sacrificed you for Zabuza and Ichigo. This repressed desire is now rampant and is trying to overwhelm you."

Haku reflected on what the mysterious voice had told him. He had put the others before himself, what wish had he suppressed?

"Remember Haku, when you fought Naruto and his friend, what did they do?"

"They continued to fight, although they were completely outmatched... They refused to give up."

Suddenly Haku understood what the voice meant. While Haku had also never given up in battle, he had given up another important thing in exchange for saving Zabuza and Ichigo.

"... I understand now. Thank you for your help... Fuyushougun."

The little sprite appeared before Haku in the form of its normal self, not the corrupted form of Ja'akufuyu. A true smile appeared on the snow spirit's face.

**"Thank you Haku, heho. Please don't think ill of me, I just wanted to be a part of you. But now you must go, you must stop my dark side!"**

A confident grin spread across Haku's face, a smile that looked remarkably like the smile of a certain blond shinobi and an orange haired shinigami.

"That I will. And that's a promise."

* * *

On the last level of Hell, Ja'akufuyu was just about to launch a stream of burning fire at Haku's unconscious form.

**"Farewell Haku, I'd say see you in Hell heho, but we're already there!"**

But just when Haku's fate was all but sealed, the eyes of the young warrior snapped open and he saved himself with a sideward leap, avoiding the deadly flames. Ja'akufuyu looked amused.

**"So you're still trying to fight, heho? That's useless, you should just give up and die, like you always do."**

Haku glared harshly at his rampant zanpakuto spirit. It had been a long time since Haku had used this glare. The last time he had looked like this...

... had been the day of his death, in the battle against Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fuyushougun... No, Ja'akufuyu. In this battle, I've realized something about me. For that I thank you. I'll stop holding back now, such things have no place on the battlefield. If I have to become ruthless for my friends, I'll kill my heart once again and cling to life with all my might so that I may fight yet another day. I will not fall today, evil spirit."

During the whole speech, Ja'akufuyu had been quiet. But now it started trembling. Was it afraid? No... it was holding back its laughter. And that didn't even work, Haku noted, as the black snowman-like creature suddenly started laughing like it had heard the best joke since the world's creation. While it was still laughing like a madman, the red-eyed sword spirit spoke.

**"So now you decide to find your fighting spirit, heho? What a joke, you're still nothing without the power of me or Zansetsu, heho! I'll burn you with my hottest flames, and your soul shall be frozen by my coldest ice!"**

The right hand of Ja'akufuyu started to burn with searing hot flames while its left hand was encased in freezing winds. At the moment it started to fire its attacks at Haku, the shinigami in training dashed towards his opponent. His right hand snapped forwards and stopped the intermingled force of ice and fire through sheer will power.

"I will..."

Ja'akufuyu felt that something was off, but it couldn't see anything. Why was the attack not moving?

"I will..."

Haku gritted his teeth as he started to push the attack back, his right arm screaming in protest as it slowly sank into the burning cold.

"I will..."

Then suddenly Haku's arm started to cut the energies into two, dividing the beam into its original contents. Ja'akufuyu realized with growing terror that it was losing the battle of strength. Images of his friends, past and present, flashed through Haku's mind. For them, he would survive, for them, he would fight.

"I will not die!"

With an incredible increase in speed Haku completely cut the beam in two and landed behind Ja'akufuyu, who for a moment simply stood there, disbelief etched on its face.

**"But... how? You are all alone... You have no one to protect here... Where did this strength come from...?"**

Haku was breathing heavily, his reserves finally reaching their limit.

"You're right... In the depths of Hell, there's no one I'm protecting... none except one. This battle... was for myself. To be able to help my friends in the future... this thought gave me the strength to fight, to preserve my own life"

Slowly and very carefully, as if it was afraid of what was expecting it, Ja'akufuyu turned around. Haku stood with his back to him as he took a look at him. The blue battle kimono was torn to shreds, and Haku's left arm hang lifelessly at his side. But the right arm...

In his right hand Haku held a sword. The one-sided blade was three feet long and made of ice-blue metal. The handle was protectively wrapped around its wielder's hand and looked like it consisted of countless snowflakes.

**"So this is the strength of your resolve, heho? Impressive... Truly impressive."** Ja'akufuyu's words got weaker and weaker as it continued to speak. A huge, red-glowing gash suddenly appeared across its chest, covering all the way from its left shoulder to the right leg. The black snow was falling to the ground, and the wind on the mountain top was blowing it away, making it look like ash.

**"To summon the remains of Zansetu to your side in the depths of Hell... Can one bond really be that strong, can it really surpass even Death, heho? Perhaps... I was wrong after all..."**

The last remains of Ja'akufuyu were scattered by the wind, leaving Haku all alone on top of the mountain. The light in the shinobi's eyes was already dimming when he took a look at the sword in his right hand. Haku smiled faintly at the sight.

"So you were always at my side after all, weren't you, Zabuza-san? I don't know how this miracle was made possible, but... I'm glad that I could fight with you... once... more..."

With a soft 'thud', Haku landed on the snow that covered the mountain peak. Haku never noticed how Zansetsu slowly faded away or how his body was slowly covered by snow.

And he most certainly didn't notice four unknown persons approaching his unconscious form...

* * *

Haku didn't know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again. It took him a while to realize that he was no longer on the snowy mountain peak where he had fought against Ja'akufuyu, but rather in a large and very comfortable bed. However, the pain that racked through his body when he tried to move was proof enough that it had truly happened. Tiredly the former shinobi stared at his left arm. It was covered in bandages and hurt like hell. To make things worse it looked like Haku was unable to do more than lift his arm. Sure, he could move it (a painful thing at the moment) but he felt no energy in the limb. It was literally dead weight.

A deep melancholic look started to spread over Haku's face. He had survived, he had won, but at what cost? His left arm was useless, and since he was never a power-user he had always relied on both arms for his fighting skills.

'As a ninja I'd be able to perform one-handed seals, but alas, I can no longer use chakra... Am I useless now? No... I'll find a way to fight with one arm if I have to. Never again... I will never again give up that easily.'

Deciding to think about these things later, Haku concentrated on another important matter: his current location. He had no idea where he was, and Fuyushougun - or Ja'akufuyu? Where was the true difference between those two? - had never told him what would happen once Haku had mastered the Ninth Level of Hell. He apparently had passed, why would he be in an unknown place if not?

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling boy?"

Haku's body reacted on its own when he detected a male voice very close to him. Unfortunately his body wasn't really able to react as it wanted, causing another wave of pain to flood through the battered ex-shinobi.

The voice chuckled. "Take it easy boy, I mean you no harm." It was a warm and gentle voice. But Haku could also hear a core of steel in it. "You are Haku, right? Don't be alarmed, you're safe now. To be honest, Master and the others were quite surprised to see that someone managed to master the Path of Hell."

For the first time since his awakening Haku got a good look at the unknown man. He was old, really old for the standard in Haku's world. He appeared to be around seventy years old, his grey hair and the age spots on his slightly sagging skin only contributed to that. The hair was spiked backwards and a goatee adorned his face, giving him a grandfatherly appearance. But when Haku looked into the eyes of the old man, he saw more fire and life in them then he had seen in his own for a long time.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Come on young Haku, the Master awaits you."

The two of them had left once Haku had managed to stand up and walk, a feat he was only capable of with the help of crutches at the moment. The continued battles had taken their toll on his body, but he should recover soon enough. That was at least what the old man called Sarutobi had said.

It was strange though. The old man was strong, Haku could tell at first sight. It was foolish to underestimate him just because he was old; Captain-Commander Yamamoto was the best proof for that. But who was he, and where were they? The only answer Haku had gotten out of him was that his Master would explain everything.

The duo stopped in front of a very large, deep black gate. At the first lance the gate would appear completely black, but the closer Haku looked, the more details he saw. Countless lines were etched into the pitch-black material, forming complex designs and some intriguing patterns. To Haku, who had been educated in the ninja arts, it almost looked like the symbols used in Fuuin Jutsu...

The sound of the man called Hiruzen clearing his throat snapped Haku out of these thoughts. The ice user got slightly red in embarrassment, much to the old man's amusement.

"Behind this gate," Hiruzen said, "Awaits you none other than my Master, the King of Hell himself. Very few have ever had the privilege to stand before him, and among these few, you are a truly special case Haku. Nonetheless you must remain respectful and humble. Remember, my Master rules Hell, and it is him who keeps all the corrupted souls here at bay. He wouldn't need more than a thought to crush you."

Noticing the slightly panicked look on his young companions face, Hiruzen chuckled once again. The warmth in his voice immediately calmed Haku down a bit.

"Do not worry, the Master might rule Hell, but he is by no means a cruel ruler. But seeing for yourself should be the best, don't you agree?"

Not a second after Sarutobi had finished his sentence, the gates started to open with a deep rumbling sound. Absolute blackness awaited Haku at the other side of the gate, strengthening the ever growing feeling of uneasiness in his stomach.

"Uh, I think I - " Haku began, but he was interrupted when he felt how Sarutobi placed his left hand on Haku's right shoulder.

"Let's go, shall we?"

And with a quick shunpo, Haku was flung into the pitch-black darkness.

* * *

At the beginning Haku felt like he was floating. There was a feeling of weightlessness that surrounded him and filled his very being. But this feeling soon vanished and Haku felt how his feet touched solid ground.

"Welcome to my domain, mortal one."

A deep and powerful voice rang through the dark abyss. The voice alone possessed enough power to make Haku pale. This was truly the domain of a god.

**"Come to my throne..."**

Suddenly a flame popped into existence next to Haku. It was a black flame, and even though its light was as dark as the night, it somehow illuminated the dark abyss.

Another flame appeared on Haku's other side, and soon a whole line of the black flames appeared, forming a path through the darkness.

First Haku could see nothing as he began walking through the darkness, yet the oppressing feeling he had felt since he had entered this place grew with each of his steps. But the closer he came to the end of the path, the more he began to see. Once he had reached the end, Haku found himself in what looked like a throne room. By now Haku had trouble keeping himself under control enough so he didn't start trembling like mad. This sheer spiritual pressure... Compared to this Arturo Plateado was a sad joke, a mere pebble compared to a stone as large as the moon. Swallowing hard, Haku stepped forward. Torches floated through the darkness, shining with their black light. Large stairs rose from the ground, and on top of the stairs the young shinigami could see a throne. And on top of the throne...

Sat a huge figure clad in white robes. The person sitting on the throne was at least twelve feet tall, dwarfing even Kenpachi and Komamura easily. Despite the darkness, Haku could see that the King of Hell had purple skin. His face was the vision of a nightmare. No eyebrows, black eyes and yellow iris, just like a Hollow. Sharp, pointed teeth that looked like he could rip anything apart with them. The long, white and spiky hair couldn't conceal the two large, red horns that sprouted from the head.

The imposing figure of the Master of Hell, combined with his incredible spiritual pressure made Haku quickly realize that he was indeed in the presence of a God.

So close to a deity, Haku couldn't help but wonder - just how powerful had Aizen to be, that he could even begin to attempt to overthrow a God? Was it ignorance? Or did he truly believe his strength was enough to defeat the one being ruling the very heavens? Haku's thoughts were interrupted when once again the mighty voice of the King of Hell resounded through the black abyss.

**"I welcome you, mortal one. You have successfully mastered the Nine Levels of Hell and reclaimed your shattered heart. Thus you have proven to be worthy enough to stand before me. But do not be fooled: I won't simply return you to life just for doing that. Tell me, Haku. What do you fight for? What is your greatest wish? Why would you even want to return to life?"**

Slowly adjusting himself to the enormous spiritual pressure of the King, Haku started to ponder about the King's question. His reasons? His greatest wish? On the Path of Hell Haku had faced his innermost wishes, but what was the most important one to him?

Was it to be accepted? To be needed? To be trusted? To help? To be loved? To love himself? To love another?

No... while all these wishes were a part of him and were part of his 'reason', his conviction, they were not reason themselves.

"I wish for a world without conflict. A world where everyone can live their lives peacefully. Where no one is judged for what he is. A world where no one has to live in fear. A world of peace."

The King's eyes narrowed as he regarded Haku with a stern gaze. The pressure in the room multiplied in an instant. Haku was no longer able to remain standing, so intense was the pressure. The young shinigami buckled and only managed to remain upright with one knee on the floor to support his weight.

**"And to create a peaceful world you'd take up your sword? You'd shed blood and become the judge of this world? Is this hypocrisy really your answer?"**

But even though Haku was unable to remain standing, he didn't waver. He answered the King's gaze with all the strength he could muster.

"Yes, I would. Because to understand peace you have to experience war. If you want to judge, you will have to be judged first. And to quench fear, you have to experience it. So if I must stain my hands with blood to bring about a peaceful world I'll gladly make this sacrifice. I am a shinobi, a warrior of the shadows. For the greater good my people have sacrificed hundreds of their lives. For their ideals, they have fought battles they could not hope to win. I will return to life, and I will help to end this war before any more lives are ended."

The King continued to stare at Haku, and the young shinobi returned it with almost the same intensity. But the battle of wills was suddenly broken when laughter resounded through the throne room. And it was not the King of Hell who was laughing.

"Good answer boy, I like it. I'd vote for your revival."

Haku turned around to see who else had entered the audience chamber of the King of Hell. When he saw who it was his eyes went wide.

"Naruto?" Haku asked, his voice a mix of confusion and disbelief. No, this man was too old to be Naruto. But the blond hair and the blue eyes the stranger possessed… he looked like an older copy of the knuckleheaded ninja he had met in wave.

"Naruto? Sorry, but I'm afraid you confuse me with my son. My name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Nice to meet you, Haku."

Never had Haku imagined to come face to face with a true legend. And it was only later that Haku would realize just what exactly he had gotten into by mastering the path of hell.

**

* * *

**

Privaron Espada OC Contest!

**As I stated in the previous chapter, I need some Privaron Espada since there'll be a larger group going to Hueco Mundo. Please**** send me a PM with your self-designed Privaron Espada. Don't make them overpowered, the winner will only stay for a few chapters (or perhaps longer if he's lucky^^). Besides that, have fun^^**

**

* * *

**

Well, that concludes this chapter^^ Again, I'm sorry for the delay and hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about the second Bleach OVA, 'The Sealed Sword Frenzy'. Look forward to a new and improved Haku along with plenty of Highschool-Drama!

**  
Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**


End file.
